


Falling into Danger - Shklance - Police AU

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Best Friends Pidge and Hunk, Captain Shiro (Voltron), Detective Keith (Voltron), Galra Crime Mob, Lance is a danger magnet, Langst, M/M, Protective shiro, SHEITH - Freeform, Serial Killer, Stalker, a lot of langst, doctor lance, hostage, klance, protective keith, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: It all begins...well all begins again when Lance gets himself stuck in a hostage situation. After that he can't seem to get rid of the danger that follows him everywhere. Two cops take to noticing him too, and vow to protect him at all costs even if Lance refuses to open up to anyone.





	1. How it begins...again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time working on AO3, but I am excited to be working in the community!
> 
> I decided I wanted to write a bunch of different Voltron AU's and more, so if you have any suggestions or ideas please keep free to comment them or reach out to me!
> 
> This is the first one I have decided to post, and I like where it is going.
> 
> Mature because there will be some intense violence/creep scenes, also language, and maybe some hot smut. We will see.

**Going in for jury duty...hoping I don’t get picked, I have a life you know- L**

**Everyone has a life Lance - H**

**Thank God, I am free - L**

**Hey, there’s some really suspicious men who just just walked in. - L**

**Oh shit. - L**

**_Missed Call_ from Lance**

**Hunk, I think this is turning into a hostage situation. - L**

**_Missed Call_ from Lance.**

**_Missed Call_ from Lance.**

**Oh shit - L**

**_Missed Call_ From Hunk**

**_Missed Call_ From Pidge**

**_(2) Missed Calls_ from Hunk**

**SWAT has dispatched, stay safe please - H**

**Lance I swear to god, for someone who knows two people in the precinct you get in more trouble than**

**Gang members - P**

**Sorry this probably isn’t the best time to be riding your ass - P**

**Stay safe - P**

* * *

 Keep it together Lance. Keep it together Lance. Keep it together Lance.

Of course, he knew that voice, of course, he had to know that voice, but the odds of the voice recognizing him? Hopefully slim.

“This phone, whose is it?” _that_ voice beckoned. Lance knew exactly whose phone it was when the gunman found Lance hiding in the bathroom he practically threw Lance across the room, his phone spinning out from under him.

“I believe I am looking for a Lance,” _that_ voice called again, Lance knew that trick, the man was waiting for one of the hostages to flinch, but he knew better, he stayed completely still. “I highly recommend you reveal yourself Lancey Lance,” a flash of movement turned Lance’s head towards the owner of _that_ voice. A boy, a teenager, fifteen at the youngest, seventeen at the oldest, had a gun pointed to his head. Lance could almost feel the cold barrel on his own temple and shivered.

“It’s me,” Lance let out a defeated breath, he couldn’t let these innocent people get hurt, and this wasn’t even about his oath as a doctor.

“Smart choice,” the big man bellowed throwing the young boy back into the circle of hostages before walking around to grab Lance by the hair forcing their eyes to meet. _Please, please, please_. “The pleasure is all mine Lance, I am Sendak, and you have made my life a million times easier. I want you to make a call to your little friends at the police department.”

* * *

 

“Someone, tell me what is going on right now, why don’t any of you have updates, Matt, please,” Pidge was losing it. Absolutely losing it. She needed answers right now. She needed to know what to do to help. Perhaps it is times like these she wished she didn’t become a detective because right now she felt completely useless.

* * *

 

“Pidge if I had answers I would tell you,” Matt was losing it. Absolutely losing it. Captain Shirogane was being completely aloof, which Matt understood, Lance, who was a current hostage was at the scene was a personal friend of many people in this office, and spilling out information like a faucet probably wasn’t going to help anyone. Matt could only think about the smile that was usually on Lance’s face. So big and so bright. He hoped he would have a chance to see it again.

* * *

 

Hunk was losing it. Absolutely losing it. He was sitting at his desk gripping the edges with it so tight he was sure it was going to break. Had he paid more attention to his phone there was a chance he could have saved his best friend from this horror story? What if Lance was already dead? No one had eyes inside the scene yet.

“Hunk, deep breaths,” Coran said, the friendly medical examiner rested his hand on Hunk’s back and rubbed comforting circles.

Hunk took a moment before his breaths began to come out steadily again, “Coran, w-what if-”

“Don’t ask what if, it doesn’t change anything, just focus on hope,” Coran said drawing Hunk into a hug, Coran was like a ray of sunshine in the darkest days.

* * *

 

Keith was losing it. Absolutely losing it.

_“You know my hips don’t lie and I’m starting to feel it’s right all the attraction, the tension don’t you see baby it’s perfection…”_

“Hunk Garrett, answer your damn phone right now,” Keith shouted recognizing the familiar tone that usually only rang through the first two words of the song because he answered melting into the conversation. One would think it was his significant other calling nope just his-

“Oh my god, it’s Lance,” Pidge said falling out of her chair to rush over to a completely in shock Hunk and Coran.

Best friend. Oh yeah, _oh shit,_ the one who was in the hostage situation. Keith blushed back a bit of guilt and embarrassment for lashing out, Hunk definitely didn’t need Keith’s shit right now. Instead, Keith tried to remember who Lance was exactly, but he kept coming up short. In Keith’s defense, he tried to stay away from the affairs of his coworkers, especially since his boyfriend was-

“Matt grab the phone and come into my office now,” Captain Shirogane yelled from his desk. Matt leaped across the room and grabbed the phone, pressing a quick kiss to Pidge’s forehead, and running into Shiro’s office slamming the door shut.

Captain Takashi Shirogane.

Maybe Keith should try and comfort his coworkers, Keith could probably use more friends...and they needed as much comforting as they could get. He walked over and pulled his partner into a hug, Pidge was surprised by it at first, but eventually, let herself melt into it.

“Thanks, Kogane,” she whispered, her eyes trailing back to the TV screen showing footage from outside the courthouse.

“We got this,” he whispered back. He sure as hell hoped they did because the precinct wasn’t going to last with Lieutenant Holt, Detective Holt, and Evidence Tech Garrett all falling apart.

* * *

 

Shiro was losing it. Absolutely losing it. His entire precinct was falling apart over one person, what were the odds that somehow everyone at our precinct knew this one person, well he guessed not that unlikely since the Holts were related and Garrett was their best friend.

“The phone Lieutenant,” Shiro said, reaching for the phone, it was still ringing a Shakira song.

 _“On speaker Captain,”_ his office phone said aloud, it was Chief Iverson on the line.

Here goes nothing, Shiro swiped to answer the call and gestured for Matt to take the call just in case Lance wasn’t still in the courthouse. He got the cue and steadied himself.

“Lance, it’s Matt, I have Hunk’s phone, how are you,” Matt said bracing himself for an answer.

* * *

 

Lance audibly whimpered as he heard Matt’s voice, _not Matt_.

“Tell me Lancey Lance, does this Matt work at the precinct?” Sendak asked, pulling Lance’s hair harder. There was no room to nod or shake his head, forcing Lance to speak, so Lance tried to muster up the best voice he could.

“Yes, he does,” Lance said, but as soon as he began talking Sendak wrapped a hand around Lance’s throat restricting the airway, breaking the tone and pattern of the voice. A fucking monster.

 _“Yes, you are currently on the line with Lieutenant and Captain of the Eleventh Altea Precinct. The Chief of Police is also present,”_ a different voice cut in.

“Great, I’ll get straight to the point, I am Sendak, I have quite the handful of hostages in the courthouse which was a variety of reporters now outside of it. I want Justice Sanda and Captain Sablan, and now that I have formally made my request I will kill a hostage every five minutes until it is met,” Sendak said, and Lance watched as every person in the circle shuddered. Yeah, these people, unfortunately, meant business.

There were six men armed with automatic rifles around the circle of thirty or so hostages in an area with no windows for sniper shots, beyond that Lance could see one person seemingly guarding an entrance, he presumed there to be one at every main entrance. Even if SWAT did breach they wouldn’t be able to come through above ground, Lance only hoped there was an underground entrance.

“The Chief won’t be able to meet your request in five minutes,” Lance reached for a limb. He would do everything in his power to keep the other people safe. Sendak dropped to his knee to look Lance in the eyes.

“No shit? The world has little respect for altruism though,” Sendak said running a finger over Lance’s cheekbones and lips, making him shudder involuntarily. _Stay present, stay present_. “I will care for it, though. Captain, Lieutenant, and Chief, listen carefully, your marvelous specimen right here, Lance has offered his skin as my canvas for the first thirty minutes, rather than stacking up a death toll, I will let you listen to Lance’s screams every five minutes. Get to work, I want to take two lives not more.”

Shiro muted their end of the feed, well, he guessed being spared the first thirty minutes, saving six lives was somewhat worth a man being tortured instead? Ugh, Shiro’s gut twisted as his tablet pinged.

“Slav got back to me, Sendak is one of the leaders of a radical, nationalist group called Fire of Purification, origins said to have stemmed from the Galra, it would appear that Sanda ruled on a case over another major leader of the group who is currently sitting on death row now,” Shiro said, hearing the room quiet at the mention of the Galra. One of the largest and most famed crime groups that made not just Altea, but the world tremble in its hands. The mob-boss Zarkon currently sitting in prison, but only a twenty-year sentence for the lack of evidence his true crimes, only five years left of that sentence remained...

 _“Okay well SWAT has the place surrounded, but they have taken careful note of all the positions of Sendak’s men. If they approach from above ground likely every single hostage will be killed in an instant based on the layout of his men,”_ the Chief said from over the line.

 _“First five minutes are up,”_ a voice beckoned from Hunk’s phone. Shiro and Matt both holding their breath. Small grunts of discomfort whimpered from who Shiro could only guess was Lance. He wondered what exactly being a ‘skin canvas’ meant for Lance. _“Oh, little Lance, I want them to hear you scream,”_ Sendak said and on command, the small grunts were cut loose by an agonizing yelp, Matt looked ready to turn green, even Shiro felt a little sick to his stomach.

* * *

 

Sendak was eying the Lance boy carefully, his tan skin, his dark brown hair cut short, his brown eyes, the sharpness of his features, the makings of stubble on around his face. Yet something about the boy seemed so familiar and he couldn’t figure out why.

It hardly mattered, he was clearly ethnic, foreign, unwanted on this land that should belong only to the superior race, but he guessed exceptions could always be made for the pretty ones. Sendak stroked his hand over the defined features again, watching in delight as he shuddered.

* * *

 

Both of Lance’s arms had long cut’s racing down them his bicep down to his wrist, the cuts were easy to suppress screams, it was when Sendak dug his sharp fingernails into the fresh cut to ensure Lance couldn’t hold back.

“Where to hurt next?” Sendak said, tracing his fingers down Lance’s face as the seconds approached another five-minute mark. Sendak drew his knife and placed it atop Lance’s pants and cut through them, deep and slow, it was excruciating as Lance held his breath. Lance liked those pants a lot too. “Scream for me,” he said, twisting the knife while inside Lance’s thigh, and he couldn’t help but release a screech as the jagged edge of the blade tore and twisted the skin.

Sendak stood pulling the knife harshly pulling some skin and plenty of dripping blood with it before talking to one of his partners. Lance looked at his leg, he needed to stop the bleeding, he only hoped he wouldn’t need surgery, nothing had been damaged that couldn’t be fixed with time and sutures. He tried to cover his pants over the wound, but it wasn’t going to help with anything, maybe if he could rip the lower half of his jeans and stop the bleeding. That was when Lance realized he was moving a lot slower than he should have been. It couldn’t be from blood loss, he hadn’t lost a sufficient amount yet, right? No definitely not.

When he closed his eyes to think he watched as his mom crossed the room to stand in front of him, she was crying, her mouth moving quickly and messily, she was screaming, but he couldn’t hear what she was saying.

Lance jolted his eyes open. _No, no, no._ Keep it together. He flinched when Sendak was right in front of him again watching the boy curiously.

“You remind me of someone, but I cannot tell who. Though another five minutes have passed, so…” Sendak said pushing his knife into Lance’s other leg, without time to prepare he let out a series of gasps and grunts and cries. Five minutes already? Time was screwing him over right now. _Please, I can’t hold him off forever,_ Lance thought as his vision began to blur at the edges. He now knew his body was giving in on him, it was his mind trying to protect him.

“Stay awake pretty boy, I was thinking of giving you a nice pretty scar on your face to remember me by,” Sendak said, the tip of his blade drawing warm blood across Lance’s cheek. Lance flinched harder this time. _Anything but the face_.

“A-anything but the face, please, really,” Lance half whispered, half cried. Sendak looked at him curiously, but Lance ignored it, as he tried to tuck his head towards his chest.

“Anything, hmm?” Sendak said shifting a few things around before he held a revolver in his hand, Lance’s body tried to shut down right then and there, but he knew he couldn’t. An old-fashioned revolver, deep magenta, purple grip, intricate engravings. Only the highest and most respected members amongst the Galra gang carried a revolver like this, often a gift from the mob-boss Zarkon himself. The old fashioned style to lure unsuspecting victims into the trap of some of the most advanced weaponry and technology in the world.

“You recognize this don’t you?” Sendak said, making Lance stiffen. “You must do your research, not everyone knows what this gun means, not even everyone in my little band here, but you know, still don’t want me to touch your face?”

Lance sat still for a very long minute. The closest hospital was the one he worked at, how much did he trust his fellow surgeons? Lance took a deep breath and nodded, his face would remain untouched for another day.

“Hmm, interesting, but I guess with a face that pretty I wouldn’t want any harm to come to it either,” Sendak said placing the cold barrel onto Lance’s stomach. _Shit._

Lance hadn’t even realized he had been screaming until Sendak covered his mouth with his palm, his vision started to stop blinking and spotting and came back into focus.

 _“Lance!”_ Matt called from the phone, and Lance drew the little strength he had to focus on the voice. _“Lance, are you okay?”_

“He is fine, I didn’t hit anything that would kill him instantly, but he is probably going to need a doctor to look him over soon,” Sendak said into the phone pulling it just far enough away so Lance couldn’t hear the conversation anymore.

Sendak was right, Lance didn’t probably need a doctor, he needed a doctor. Lance reached around to his back ignoring the sting of his arms and the wrenching twist of his torso to feel for an exit wound. He sighed lightly when there wasn’t one. Fancy weapon tech indeed. The bullet likely lodged itself about three inches deep before fragmenting. _Please, not the liver._ Lance wasn’t really in the mood to die today. As long as the damn SWAT team got here soon enough Lance could arrive at his hospital, Kollivan would probably pick Nyma or Rolo to help with the surgery. He would be fine. He would be fine. _He would be fine_.

The world began to spin a little, and he fell backward onto the tile earning a twist from Sendak, but Lance watched as he came collapsing down too before everything went dark.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, prepare for a more relaxing chapter next time. We have to give Lance some recovery time. 
> 
> Also quick run down of the characters and their roles that don't involve spoilers. Lance is surgeon along with friends/coworkers Nyma and Rolo and Chief of Surgery Kollivan. At the precinct that many of our friends work at we have Captain Shiro, Lieutenant Holt, detective partners Keith and Pidge, crime scene investigator (CSI) Allura, evidence technician Hunk, cyber technician Slav, and medical examiner Coran. Any other names used in the precinct and hospital are irrelevant.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on my first work, I am crying happy tears!
> 
> Also there is a scene shared between Lance and Shiro where it says Lance's eyes are brown, this isn't a mistake check end of chapter notes for why~

Lance shivered, he was cold, so instinctively he tried to roll over into the blankets. Unfortunately, he was only welcomed with sharp pain. He tried to blink his eyes open to pinpoint what in the hell was going on.

Bright white semi-blinded his sensitive eyes as he took in a familiar looking hospital room. Why was he asleep in a hospital room? He completed residency three years ago.

“Lance McClain if that is you waking up I am just warning you now that I am going to kill you,” the voice made him jump, but he recognized the higher, shriller voice of a worried Pidge.

“Pidge?” Lance tried to say, but it came out dry and weak.

“Oh my god, he’s okay,” Hunk’s voice said.

_ I am okay? _ Clearly not, his body hurts and he is in a hospital room. He closed his eyes again as memories began to flood him.  _ Oh _ .

Lance rolled back to sit in the hospital bed the normal way, best if he probably had surgery within the last twenty-four hours. He opened his eyes again and two figured came into view on either side of him.

“Hi,” Lance croaked, as both dove into an awkward hospital bed hug.

“You are okay,” Pidge said burying her head into the hospital gown, Lance’s shoulder getting wet, but refraining from saying anything, Pidge hates it when she cries in public.

“I am okay,” Lance said back as Hunk squeezed tighter. “I won’t be okay if you two keep squeezing me though, I have stitches in me,” he said as he lifted his arm to examine the sutures in his forearm. They were neat and clean, likely Nyma’s work, she was always precise, there likely wouldn’t be any scarring, well as long as he took care of them.

“He’s awake!” someone shouted from the hall, he recognized the nurse who ran off seconds later. Soon the room was flooded with a couple of nurses and doctors all whom who welcomed Lance back and asked him how he was doing, all of which he answered fine.

_ Am I fine _ ? Hostage situations were no walk in the park, in the last fifteen years, Lance had been really great at avoiding all danger and fucked up situations. Looks like his luck finally ran out because not only was it a hostage situation, but it had to have ties to the Galra. Lance was reminded of the revolver as a hand trailed to where the entry would be.

“Don’t worry sharpshooter, Kollivan and Rolo saved your ass, it was a pretty long surgery, you had over fifteen fragmented pieces in your stomach. No vital organs took serious damage, I’ll you look over the chart,” Nyma said walking in as the trickle of doctors and nurses began to slow down, she walked to the bedside and handed Lance a chart before pressing a kiss to his cheek and sitting on one of the rolling chairs to look at his vitals.

“Aww, Nymes, breaking the rules for me?” Lance said trying to muster up some of his usual charm. It’s been fifteen years, nothing bad is going to come to him, he needed to think about other things. Playing up his flirtiness was always a good shell.

“Actually it’s Kollivan, he said you were allowed to look it over,” Nyma said from her chair, she looked suspiciously over Lance. “You’ve been awake for less than ten minutes and you already flirting?”

“It’s Lance what do you expect,” Hunk said from the couch, Nyma and Rolo had met Hunk and Pidge in the past at Lance’s own parties and celebrations.

Their conversation continued over Lance for a bit as he examined the charts, and then he realized he was going to have to fill out a police report and the fragmented bullet remains would likely be set to evidence. Fortunately, the courthouse was in another precinct jurisdiction as far as the investigation. He didn’t want any more of his friends to be in pain because of the incident. Lance internally flinched as he remembered Matt’s voice on the line.

As Lance went to open his mouth to ask about Matt two figures fell into view. Matt rushed in and hugged Lance planting a kiss on his cheek while the orange haired man sat at the foot of the hospital bed, resting a careful hand on his ankle.

“Lance I was so worried,” Matt said refusing to let go, it was okay though Lance relished in Matt’s warmth.

“Matt I am so-” Lance started only to be cut off by Matt.

“Don’t even finish that sentence because if you apologize for getting in a hostage situation I swear I will punch you where you got shot,” Matt threatened lifting one of his arms over Lance’s torso.

“Um, no one is punching anyone where anyone got shot,” a voice beckoned everyone’s attention to the doorway where Kollivan and Rolo were standing. “I worked tirelessly on that surgery,” Kollivan said stretching his neck out before walking in to examine the charts Nyma just updated.

“Uh, oh yeah, um sorry sir for that,” Lance said, he wondered how long he would be on bed rest for.

“Lance stop apologizing, it’s not like it’s your fault,” Rolo said sending a look across the room before he looked back at the chart.

“Well, if what Matt said is true then technically Lance could be in perfect physical health and we could have five dead bodies on our hands,” Pidge said matter of factly from the couch, but there was a chill that ran through everyone in the room at her words.

Kollivan cleared his throat to ease the tension, “Lance’s surgery doesn’t look to have any complications yet, we will keep him here for another two days, you can go home Friday afternoon, but I order you to be careful with yourself, and I don’t have to tell you what that means. You can come back to work on Monday, but no surgeries for two weeks.”

“Get used to desk duty McClain,” Nyma teased.

“And don’t worry, Nyma and I are splitting your surgeries so all your patients are still in good hands,” Rolo said.

Lance had five days of doing nothing and then pretty much doing nothing for another two weeks after that. Great. He couldn’t wait.

“You know what this means?” Hunk said drawing the attention of the room back towards him.

“We can finally have our movie night!” Pidge yelled.

“It has been a while since we had one of those,” Matt said, eyes downcast a bit, but Lance squeezed his hand.

“Okay I will leave you all to it, Lance if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to page one of us,” Kollivan said before ushering the doctors out the room.

“Can you three give me a moment with Lance,” Coran asked, everyone, obliged quickly closing the door on the way out. Coran wasn’t a scary person by any means, but he had quite the presence and reserved nature, making him a mystery. The only thing most people knew about Coran was that he had taken Lance under his arm as a pseudo-guardian, no one knew why or how they just knew that Coran was Lance’s family.

“Lance,” Coran said reaching to hold one of his hands. Lance gave it to him.

“Coran,” Lance teased back, trying to lighten the air.

“Lance, do we need to schedule an appointment with Dr. Park?” Coran said, stifling the teasing, Lance understood, he really shouldn’t be screwing around too much, after all, this was serious.

“No, I am okay,” Lance said, but the words sounded unsure as soon as they came out of his mouth.

“Matt said Sendak was the leader, you also got shot, and cut up pretty well. If you aren’t okay that’s alright, Ellen would be more than happy to see you again,” Coran offered, Lance could see how the orange haired man was dripping with concern, it only made Lance’s heart hurt more.

“Coran, please, I promise I am okay if anything changes I promise you will be the first to know,” Lance said mustering up all of his strength to really convince Coran.

“I am going to hold you to that promise my boy, call me every night this week, I mean it,” Coran said standing to press a kiss to Lance’s forehead and leaving.

As soon as the door opened his friends flooded back in, Hunk sat on one of the rolling chairs and rolled up right next to the bed. Matt sat at the foot of the bed, while Pidge motioned for Lance to scoot over so she could cuddle next to him.

They were all children at heart and he loved it, it was why even in their thirties they still had movie nights with pillow forts and ice cream.

* * *

 

“What is all this commotion in my station?” Shiro said walking in, he used his authoritative voice, but there was no heart in it. He couldn’t but love the happy voices and smiles on everyone’s faces.

“Blame me, Captain,” a voice beckoned from the Lieutenants desk, the man looked vaguely familiar, but Shiro couldn’t put his finger on it. Shiro couldn’t help but watch the man as he moved a long tan arm to a gesture at the boxes and boxes of pastries and donuts. “I wanted to send some love and thanks to the precinct.”

“Ah, oh, Sir-Captain Shirogane this is Lance McClain,” Matt said trying to pull himself together from where he sat, mostly blocked by this Lance’s long body. Though Shiro’s head began to spin, the man from the hostage situation. He’s already back on his feet? Oh well, it has been over a week...but the smile on his face suggested this man had never seen a gun or violence in is life. Impressive.

“Nice to meet you Lance, and happy to see you doing so well,” Shiro said walking over to shake his hand but was met with a Lance holding a donut to his mouth, and a gaze that could give someone a boner.

“My hero deserves a treat,” he said, and Shiro’s entire face probably turned the shade of tomato, Shiro didn’t reject the maple donut in his mouth though. It was his favorite. He reached up to grab it, but Lance swatted his hand away and then wagged a finger in the air.

“Sir I am so sorry, this is just how-” Matt started.

“It’s fine,” Keith said from his desk, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the room. It was well known that Keith was his long-time boyfriend. Pidge was sipping on her coffee like she was watching a damn drama unfold on TV.

Keith’s eyes fell on Shiro’s and he winked. He fucking winked. Shiro nearly choked on the donut, he turned to look back at Lance, who was gazing at Shiro with brown eyes that made Shiro feel like he was the only person in the world that mattered to Lance in this particular moment.

He took another bite, before pulling away a bit to ask if anything new was happening. Matt started to list off the few things that happened overnight, and Shiro leaning back in for bites of the donut, earning him a golden smile from Lance. Seriously, a gaze that could give boners, at this rate he was going to be taking an early lunch with Keith.

When Shiro finished the donut, Lance licked his thumb and ran it over Shiro’s face to grab the loose crumbs, and Shiro’s knees almost gave out. Shiro shook his head internally, he had a boyfriend, one he loved a lot, one who was watching all of this.

Turns out he wasn’t the only one reacted, Matt gasped, loud as hell drawing Lance’s attention away from Shiro for the first time in minutes.

“Jealous I didn’t feed you a donut?” Lance said, adding some deep growl to his voice as he turned back towards Matt. A fire erupted in Shiro’s stomach at the lack of attention from the beautiful man.

“Uh, um sorry, I just-” Matt started only to be interrupted by his sister.

“Jesus Matt you’d think that after dating Lance for two years you would have learned how to handle his flirt tendencies,” something inside Shiro fell, the beautiful man was Matt’s boyfriend? He didn’t even realize that Matt was dating anyone.

“Shut it, Katie, we broke up two years ago, and that’s not what this is about,” Matt said, his whole face turning pink. They aren’t dating? But they did date? What was going on? Then something else clicked for Shiro- Matt has literally listened to his ex get tortured over the phone. No person should ever have to go through that.

“Still want me to feed you a donut?” Lance said jumping off his desk and sitting in his lap.

“I swear if you two start dating again I am out,” Hunk said as Matt kept turning pinker. “Y’all were the worst at PDA, and I thought you’d be able to keep it together for Pidge’s sake, but no.”

“Oh you mean like this,” Lance said pulling the donut away from Matt’s mouth sticking his tongue out to lick,  _ lick _ the crumbs away, barely avoiding touching Matt’s lips. Matt looked ready to pass out, Shiro felt ready to.

“Okay, well this has been quite the morning, but how about we get back to work,” Shiro’s sergeant said from her desk, she was also a shade of pink. Nearly everyone was. Lance appeared to be pretty good at putting on a show.

“Yes, everyone back to work,” Shiro said before heading into his office when the door shut Shiro looked up to see Keith sitting in one of the chairs.

“Wow, he was...I don’t even have words, I am going to fuck you tonight saying his name,” Keith said and Shiro turned hot again, the most curious part, Shiro didn’t feel any jealousy at the mention of that.

“Keith, first, language, second, you weren’t jealous?” Shiro said sitting down in his chair.

“Oh hell no, jesus, that was so hot, and we both know I don’t have it in me to do stuff like that. I also think he knows we are dating because when he came in he asked me what your pastry he brought in was and then sent me a wink before sitting on Matt’s desk.”

Shiro’s mind fluttered, his eyes falling to the chocolate brown hair now sitting on Keith’s desk talking to Pidge.

“He purposely flirted with both of us huh? What a tease,” Shiro said laughing if neither Keith nor Lance a problem with it then Shiro was fine.

“I know Matt was losing it all morning. I guess Hunk is refusing to let Lance go anywhere now without someone watching over him, and his first appointment at the hospital isn’t until later so Hunk brought him to work. Lance didn’t let up teasing Matt until you got here,” Keith said, sipping on his coffee, laughing, it was good to see him laugh.

“Hospital?” Shiro asked, but before Keith could answer that he tagged on a bit more. “And he and Matt  _ used _ to date?” the implication of the question clear as day to Keith, the two just understood each other.

“Yes he is a surgeon there, and yes, definite in the past thing. I asked Pidge about it and said they wouldn’t ever get back together again, but apparently they didn’t end on bad terms, I don’t know, but I trust Pidge. Why did he catch your eye,” Keith said his violet eyes landing directly on Shiro’s. Shiro’s head spun. Lance certainly caught eyes, and definitely Shiro’s but…

“I would never leave you,” Shiro said, reaching out to grab Keith’s hand. Shiro reminiscing in the days when they used to be partners, but Shiro got moved to be a detective at another precinct and the not seeing Keith every day became painful. That was when they decided to start dating casually. Shiro eventually offered a higher position and Keith was given a detective title elsewhere. When Shiro’s office opened for two detectives he leaped at the opportunity to get Keith closer, Iverson was a little skeptical but decided later that Keith was one of the best and our precinct seemed to always get the hard cases.

“Shiro, I know that I won’t let you leave me so easily, I am just saying he caught my eye too,” and before Shiro could really register what happened Keith walked out the office. Leaving Shiro gaping like a fish.

* * *

 

“You are inviting me to a movie night?” Keith said he was looking at the beautiful tan man sitting on his desk a little too seductively. Keith wanted to pin him to a wall and make him his...well his and Shiro’s. It was sort of screwing with his head, and clearly Shiro’s too.

He knew people liked threesomes, but this was something else.

“Of course, Pidge said you would probably say no, but I wanted to invite you anyway, plus not many can resist my charm,” Lance said with a gorgeous smile, Pidge snorted somewhere next to him, but Lance had Keith’s undivided attention.

“I-I will check with Shiro, neither of us works tonight, so I don’t see why not,” Keith said, and a figure came up behind Lance, it was Matt who whispered something in Lance’s ear, turning his tan skin pink in the cheeks, before turning to talk to me.

“He’s just excited to see you and Shiro and in casual clothes, normally I would say this one is a handful, but I think Shiro could handle both of you,” Matt said before winking and walking away.

“Matt!” Pidge hissed.

“Well, look at the time, I already have my first appointment of the day,” Lance said hopping off the desk and fixing a blazer back on his shoulders. Keith couldn’t help but admire how good the man looked, well-fitted jeans, a blue crew sweater, and a grey blazer. He was the reason why people had doctor fantasies.

“Okay, I will be back fifteen,” Hunk said getting up from his desk.

“You really don’t have to drive me,” Lance said.

“Oh, I am driving you, and Pidge is picking you up, and I recommend you stop protesting. There is no way in hell you are going anywhere alone anymore. I almost lost you, we almost lost you,” Hunk said crossing his arms and blocking Lance’s way from leaving.

“It was a freak accident, the odds of something like that happening again are so slim, but I guess I can’t argue with spending more time with you,” Lance said shrugging into a hug with the bigger man. It was adorable almost, their relationship. Keith had always been a loner, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t opposed to friends.

He watched the two leave, maybe staring at Lance’s ass a bit too long, but no one else seemed to notice.

A few hours went by, Pidge and I comparing some notes to close out old cases, they didn’t have anything big on their plate right now.

“We are going home for lunch, come on,” Shiro said surprising Keith out of his work, he glanced at the clock about to comment on it barely being eleven, but the look in Shiro’s eyes were enough to get him ready to leave in seconds.

“Have fun you two,” Pidge whistled as they left, Keith flipped her the bird.

Much to his surprise, and delight, Keith was thrown into the door of their apartment and Shiro dove into his mouth like it was lunch. Keith melted into Shiro’s strong grip as the two snaked their tongues into one another’s mouths, he could still taste the maple on his lips, only driving him further into the older man.

When Shiro pulled away finally, so they could both catch their breath Keith looked up at his wild grey eyes, “Thinking about him now are we? I’ll have you know that we are going to his house tonight to watch a movie.”

Shiro looked at Keith curiously before guiding him to the kitchen and pulling out Chinese leftovers, before Shiro finally grumbled, “You agreed to that? That doesn’t sound like you at all, clearly you are thinking about him too.”

“You missed what Matt said, you would have died,” Keith said grabbing silverware and Shiro stopped him on his way to the table, waiting for Keith to finish the thought. “He said you could handle both of us.”

A throaty growl released itself from Shiro’s lips, much to both of their surprise, they both laughed after a minute, Keith laughed into a kiss, “You really do like him don’t you.”

“I would never leave you,” Shiro reaffirmed, Keith knew that, but there was something about this Lance that was making both their thoughts all screwy.

“No you wouldn’t, I wouldn’t leave you either, but I like him,” Keith responded with his own sexual desire dripping in his voice. The two inhaled their Chinese before ripping one another’s clothes off. The name Lance came up more times than either of them would want to admit. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Lance has brown eyes! I will tell you that they are contacts, so don't worry our favorite Lancey Lance does still have amazing ocean blue eyes. Now why is Lance wearing contacts to hide his blue eyes? It's because....ha yeah no, let me have some fun. 
> 
> Also I have a collection of different AU's I want to do, most of them if not all of them will likely feature Lance as the main love interest, if you have any requests feel free to let me know!


	3. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm was looking through the plot and my plans for this work, look for about nine to twelve chapters, I am just trying to figure out the ending and how long I want to draw things out. 
> 
> Thanks for all the positive feedback! I hope you all keep enjoying.

Careful, careful indeed, it needs to be kept in the best shape possible, the organ still beating out the last bit of blood before it wheezes to a halt.

A mask laid over the face, with beautiful, beautiful blue eyes.

~ _ Oh why, oh why couldn’t I have blue eyes _ ~

* * *

 

Keith and Shiro decided to get to Lance’s a bit early, they had no idea whether or not the others would be there or what was included in a movie night. Shiro and Keith were added to a group chat where Lance gave his address.

The two silently walked into the elevator, Keith holding a bottle of wine, Shiro a bottle of whiskey. Neither of them really knew what to bring and no one cared to help Keith while he was freaking out over what to bring.

“He lives just below the penthouse?” Shiro said almost as a question and not like a statement as Keith leaned forward to tap the button that said 37. Though both of them were speechless when Lance opened the door to one of the nicest city apartments they had ever seen.

“Ahh, that explains it, I was going to say none of my friends ever show up on time let alone early, great to see you both,” Lance said beautiful smile gesturing for them to come inside. “Coat and shoe racks are here and here. Make yourselves at home.”

Keith lunged the bottle from his arms to Lance’s, Shiro followed, but a touch more gracefully, “We brought these, we weren’t sure what to bring.”

“Yourselves would have been great, but I do love alcohol,” Lance said with a laugh and a little pink in his cheeks. “I am just wondering how I convinced the two hottest cops in the world to come over to my apartment. Anyway, Hunk should be coming over soon to finish cooking, he had to run to his apartment to change and grab a few things, I need to change, look around, just don’t break anything.”

Lance sprinted away leaving the two men astonished at the compliment, but Keith regained his composure and elbowed Shiro. 

“I know he is a surgeon, but didn’t he just complete residency a few years ago? This place is massive, and very well decorated,” Keith whispered to Shiro looking at the marble countertops, large silver appliances, the huge TV screen, luxury couch, and breathtaking view.

“Maybe his family has money or something, it only seems fitting that someone as beautiful as him as a place as beautiful to call home” Shiro shrugged, but was in just as much shock, he was looking out the window when blue streak ran through his peripheral. He turned to see Lance clothed in a blue robe that barely covered his ass rummaging through some things in a laundry room. Shiro elbowed Keith to get his attention.

“Shiro staring is rude, but his ass looks amazing in those navy boxers” Keith whispered to him as Shiro rested his head on top of Keith’s raven hair. For a second he imagined the three of them, Lance walking about their apartment, filling it with light humor, wearing nothing but that blue robe. He breathed a silent sigh of relief, he didn’t just see Lance for his sex appeal, he was drawn to something else about him. 

When Lance turned Shiro shifted them slightly to look at a painting, it was of the ocean and utterly breathtaking, “Keith I really think we should invest in some art for our own apartment.”

Lance walked out the laundry room holding a few things in his arms before more or less dancing past them, “Sorry about that,” he wagged his ass in their direction, Shiro rolled his eyes, what a damn tease, “But if you are looking for art I know quite a few artists, I had this one commissioned.” Then he disappeared back into what they guessed was his room.

“Art huh?” Keith said laughing poking Shiro in the stomach.

“I mean he is quite pretty, I would consider him art,” Shiro said back, now that the two of them had fully admitted to having some sort of crush on him he was comfortable talking and looking at the man without feeling guilty.

“I think he would make a great addition to our apartment,” Keith said, resting fully into Shiro’s chest. Shiro smiled, they both saw Lance as a good addition to their lives. 

Yes, Lance had been flirting with the two all day, but he really hadn’t meant to dance about the apartment in just his robe and boxers. When they arrived Lance panicked, he couldn’t handle two insanely hot people who were dating, alone. So he ran off to get dressed, unfortunately by the time he shucked off all his work clothes he realized his comfy sweats and t-shirt were in the wash. He had no choice but to put on his robe and go out there. He was literally out of options. After all, putting back on his clothes would have been far too much work. Far too much work. 

He did notice the two were staring at him, or his ass, either way, as soon as he turned he watched them try to play it off, which was somewhat cute. He wondered what it meant if both of them were looking at him...maybe they were into that. Was Lance even into that? Of course he had been flirting, how can he resist? But he never would have expected the both of them to actually take a genuine liking to him.

Another knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He finished putting on his slippers before running to the front door.

“Hunk!” Lance yelled when Hunk came in holding a tray and a pan and things balanced above it. Shiro quickly disentangled himself from Keith to help.

“Sorry I took longer than usual, I couldn’t decide what kind of cookies to make,” Hunk said exasperatedly rushing about Lance’s kitchen. Preheating the ovens and turning on the stove.

“I don’t know why you insisted on cooking for all of us, I would have been fine calling in pizza, and then you refused to cook in my kitchen, you realize mine is bigger,” Lance said readying drinks for the four of them.

“Your kitchen may be bigger but it doesn’t have anything in it, you seriously need to fix that before you date someone, I promise most adults aren’t as low maintenance as Matt,” Hunk said as he cooked away. Keith, Shiro, and Lance found themselves sitting at the island watching him chef it up.

“How many pans do you have in your kitchen?” Lance jumped onto the island, and scooted closer to Keith and Shiro. 

“One,” Keith said flatly before Shiro elbowed him.

“Don’t expose us like that,” Shiro said laughing.

“See Hunk, I think three pans is plenty, thank you,” Lance said, he had relaxed since Hunk came over, but he couldn’t help his eyes wandering over to the buff, muscly police captain and more slender, but could probably still bench press him, detective. Their eyes were incredible. Stormy grey and violet purple, they were mesmerizing.

“Three pans is not plenty, and Shiro and Keith please get your life more together, how do you exist with one pan?” Hunk said sighing and shaking his head.

Casual and comfortable conversation filled the air as more and more people showed up. Pidge had even convinced Allura to come over with her girlfriend Romelle. Pidge and Matt arrived at the same time. Rolo and Nyma later. The happy air of the apartment made Lance genuinely smile. He loved bringing people together, and the upbeat atmosphere that came with wine, great food, and good people.

Matt pulled Lance aside into Lance’s room as Pidge made to set up the movie.

“Oh, my hell have you seen the way Keith and Shiro can’t get their eyes off of you? I always thought their relationship needed someone a bit brighter in it,” Matt said practically squeaking.

“Um? Matt?” Lance said in response, Lance had occasionally noticed the purple and grey on him, but was caught off guard behind the excitement of his ex-boyfriend in Lance’s love life especially one that would be a poly relationship with his boss and sister’s partner.

“Look I know we were both heartbroken after we mutually broke up, but I am over that, and while you still get me hard because you are a flirty asshole you deserve happiness, and I could totally see you with Keith and Shiro,” Matt said, bringing Lance into a sad smile. Their break-up wasn’t ideal, but they both knew they weren’t getting anywhere as a couple, their arguments were becoming more frequent as both of them became busier and more focused on their work lives rather than each other.

Though knowing that he and Matt were good enough friends again for Matt to have this conversation with him made Lance throw himself into Matt for a hug.

“God I have the best ex-boyfriend in the world,” Lance said pressing a kiss to Matt’s cheek “But about Keith and Shiro, I don’t want to get involved if it’s going to be messy. I don’t know anything about poly relationships, and they seem happy enough as it is. Thank you for looking out for my happiness though. 

“Just be open, Lance, now come on before everyone thinks you started banging me again,” Matt said bring them both into afit of laughs as they walked back into the living room. 

When Lance noticed the set up he realized Matt and Pidge probably tag teamed because the only spot left was on the ground next to Pidge...between Keith and Shiro. When he looked down to her she winked. Lance was going to plot evilly another time, for now he could appreciate being near the two hottest people in the room.

Little gremlin, she ended up leaning on Keith’s legs to rest her head on Lance’s arm drawing him closer to Keith’s legs as well. 

Lance isn’t sure when he fell asleep, but being surrounded by so many friendly bodies he couldn’t help but relax into sleep.

It was hurried commotion and loud whispers that brought him back to consciousness.

“Pidge and I are just going to check it out for a bit, Allura is already on her way, Matt offered Romelle a ride home, you help Hunk clean this up, I won’t even stop at the station, I’ll have Pidge drop me off and then I’ll see you at home,” Lance registered Keith’s voice close to him.

“Fine, fine, love you,” Shiro said, and there was a faint kissing sound before the door closed again.

“Hunk do you need a ride home?” Shiro asked.

“No I live several floors down, it’s why I have been driving Lance to work lately, which sorry if he was being a handful this morning, he just likes to make people smile,” Hunk said, Lance, smiled faintly at that, still trying to find the energy to wake up.

“Oh I didn’t realize you lived here too, it’s a nice building. And actually it was nice to have him there, he certainly brought smiles to everyone’s faces. He is quite the flirt though, but I think Keith likes it,” Shiro responded, Lance liked the sound of that.

“Yeah, my apartment is nowhere near as nice as this, maybe a quarter of the size, probably smaller, let’s just saw evidence technicians don’t exactly make enough money to afford a place like this. I have a roommate we split the rent, it’s not too bad. Plus I like being near Lance, he’s my best friend, well worth the investment, he tried to get me to find a place with him, but I refused,” Hunk explained, occasionally running the water in the kitchen.

“Yes, this is very nice, I should really look to finding somewhere new for Keith and me, we’ve been living in a pretty run down place for almost four years now,” Shiro said. They have been dating for over four years? There’s no way Lance wouldn’t get in the way of that.

“I mean if you are happy then that’s what really matters,” Hunk said, a peaceful quiet fell on the room with the sound of hushed movements and arranging.

“Hey Hunk I have a random question, you don’t have to answer since I am technically your superior,” Shiro said cutting the silence his voice nearly startling Lance with how close it was to him.

“Fire away Captain,” Hunk said from across the room.

“What do you think of poly relationships? Or relationship with three people in it?”

“I have never really thought about, but I guess as long all the people in the relationship are happy, and there are healthy dynamics then I don’t see anything wrong with them.”

Shiro hummed in agreement, “Yeah, I had never really thought about it until recently either.”

“Lance has that effect on people.”

“I-uh, I know he is your best friend, do you-um,” Shiro started, but found himself lost for words.

“I know Lance has enough love in his heart to be with twenty people, and the way you three have been looking at each other all day today has been annoyingly adorable. There’s nothing wrong with asking him what he thinks, but I swear if you hurt him-” Hunk started, his voice rising.

“I would never Hunk, you have my word. Someone with that much goodness in their heart deserves nothing but the best,” Shiro responded, his hand brushing faintly over Lance’s cheek making him nearly shiver. Lance kept it together, his sleep eavesdropping was teaching him wonders. Maybe Matt hadn’t been wrong, maybe Keith and Shiro could give him happiness, and now he knew that Shiro wasn’t totally opposed, which hopefully meant Keith wasn’t either.

“Okay well I should be getting to bed, I will have a lot of things to process in evidence tomorrow,” Hunk said. “Would you mind carrying him to bed while I gather the kitchenware?”

“I got it,” Shiro said, and Lance felt himself being lifted and cradled into warm, strong arms. He could stay like that for eternity.

“For the record, I have never seen Keith smile the way he does when he talks about you, most would think the normal thing is to get jealous, but instead I smile just as big,” Shiro whispered to Lance as he set him down in his room and placed the comforter over him.

Lance listened as he heard the two men in the kitchen before the door closed and Hunk’s key faintly clicked. Lance finally rolled over and opened his eyes.  _ What sort of mess did I get myself in now? _

* * *

 

When Keith arrived with Pidge at the crime scene and one of their fellow cops lead them through the house, in the living room a man was crying talking to another officer, likely trying to complete a police report. Probably the husband or partner. The two of them walked into the kitchen to see Allura gloved up trying to look for clues, anything.

“The place is squeaky clean, it’s horrifying,” she whispered, as she ran a light over the ground.

“I am still surprised that you two decided to show up, we won’t interview neighbors until the morning and Allura hasn’t found anything significant yet. The husband’s alibi already checks out so we are going to have to wait until the morning to look into other suspects,” one officer said.

“We were all awake when Allura got the call, so we decided to stop by and check it out real fast, judging from the looks of it, it might be better to give ourselves time to think through the case,’ Keith said as he looked to the ropes holding the victim in a seated position to the chair.

Another officer stepped forward, “When we got here the man was crying on the couch, apparently he had just returned from a business trip. He found his wife’s body here, there is a hole in her chest and there is no heart-”

“I am sorry what?” Pidge said interrupting to round the body to verify. Keith followed, and sure enough there was a hole in her chest, the skin was torn and pushed to the side, blood splattered over the front of the chest of the body, but nonetheless no heart where it should have been.

“Yeah,” the officer continued looking a little sick. “She is wearing only the blue sheet, but the husband doesn’t recognize it and there is no tag on it. Here is the mask the victim was wearing, unfortunately there are no identifying marks on it either, here,” the officer said as Keith gloved his hand and took the mask, it was like one of the cheap plastic ones kids wear on Halloween but there were no eye cutouts, instead just a pair of very detailed blue eyes. “The last thing we found at the scene was this note, it was in front of the victim, but no pen anywhere to be found, it’s written in blue, so the killer likely has a thing for blue.

Keith handed the mask to Pidge before taking the bagged note.

“Oh why, oh why couldn't I have blue eyes?” Keith read aloud, the others in the room shuddered.

“This is some serial killer level shit,” Pidge whispered back glancing around the room.

Keith didn’t say anything, but judging from the cleanliness of the crime scene, the attention to detail, the presentation of the victim this was a planned murder, very well planned, too well planned.

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time gap coming up next chapter - and look forward to some more danger magnet Lance


	4. How Time Flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three month time gap by the way. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and love

Lance startled awake, he looked around the room, almost expecting someone to be standing across from him. No, that wouldn’t be right it was...just after three in the morning.

He brought his heart rate down, well as best as he could. He was alone, no one was there. Why did he have the awful feeling that someone was watching him? Deep breaths. In, one two three four five, out. He considered texting Hunk to come over, just to sit with him, but it was also three in the morning and he didn’t want to wake his friend.

It’s okay, it’s okay. He wondered if Keith or Shiro were working the night shift at the precinct if so he could call one of them and just talk. That’s what he needed, just someone to talk to.

This was now the third night this week that Lance had woken to the feeling that someone was in his room, that someone was watching him. Though every time he woke no one was there and nothing was out of place.

Maybe he should get up anyway, every time he tried to lull himself back to sleep it just resulted in more paranoia. So Lance convinced himself to get up, he walked into the kitchen to try and make himself some tea. Relaxing, comforting tea. He never was a huge fan of it, always preferred coffee, but coffee was the last thing he needed right now.

He sat in his window seat and watched the night sky turn into dawn. Never being able to shake the feeling of being watched. 

* * *

 

It was impossible not to notice the bags under Lance’s eyes, the way he was constantly looking behind him, and his complete frazzled nature, and yet that flirt still managed to get everyone’s eyes to follow him.

“Hey, have you been sleeping alright?” Keith said grabbing his somewhat boyfriend by his forearm and pulling him towards his desk. He wasn’t going to lie, having Lance flirt with everyone in the station was hard on the very jealous Keith. Shiro reminded Keith every time he came by, that flirting was part of Lance, and they couldn’t take it away from him. Though Keith let the jealousy fade as he brought his eyes to Lance’s, they were tired, so tired, he tried to bring his hand up to Lance’s cheek, but was welcomed with a coffee cup.

“I am great, black coffee with one sugar packet and a dash of cream,” Lance said planting a quick kiss on Keith’s cheek before handing out the rest of the coffees he and Hunk brought in. Keith tried to say his name, but he was already invested in his task.

Keith leaned over to say something to Pidge, but she started first, “He looks like absolute shit right? Don’t get too worried, probably just a lot of surgeries this week, or maybe a lot of unsuccessful surgeries, he tends to take the death or worsening of his patients personally.”

Keith just nodded as he watched Lance drift around the room with plenty of meaningless motions, Shiro walked in to nearly collide with Lance who was on his way to drop a coffee at Coran’s office.

“Lance, I- oh you look tired, I wanted to invite you for dinner with Keith and me, but maybe-” Shiro started glancing between Keith and Lance, his face written with worry. Dinner would be nice, both Shiro and Keith had the night off together, this was the night that Lance usually wasn’t on-call either, and it had been almost three weeks since the three of them last had a chance to spend the night together.

“Oh, um, tonight, yes, I think I should be able to do that can we-we uh do something at my place, it’s been feeling a little empty lately,” Lance said, catching the attention of most of the people in the room for his not just because of his lack of unusual enthusiasm, but also something that lingered in his voice, what was it? Caution? Unsure? Fear? Lance seemed to catch up on the fact that all the eyes on him weren’t of the usual sparkle and instead were of worry, he quickly began laughing loudly and covered himself, “Oh sorry, just a bit distracted, dinner my place sounds fantastic, you bring sub-par Mexican food and I will supply cheap wine.”

“Of course, your place, your place, what time? Keith or I could pick you up after work,” Shiro said, Keith, nodding in agreement. Lance said his last surgery that day would probably be done around four, before disappearing to give the last coffee away.

Shiro grabbed Keith’s arm on the way to his office, “Did you feel that? The way he said his apartment felt empty, it almost sounded like he was scared or something.”

“Yeah, it was weird, he looks so tired too, Pidge said it was probably work not going well, but I don’t know it doesn’t really seem like that, he barely even flirted with Matt or me,” Keith said, trying to think of what would be bothering Lance.

“Well, it will be nice to spend some time with him again, maybe we can try to get him to open to us. I know we are still in the going on dates stage, but I am worried,” Shiro said, Keith pulled him into a hug, wishing their third could be in the hug.

* * *

 

“My boy, what is it? You look all out of sorts, I haven’t seen you like this since your mother,” Coran said gesturing for Lance to sit down.

“I don’t know Coran, I can’t sleep, my house...I don’t know I don’t really feel comfortable sleeping, it feels like someone is watching me. Even right now, it feels like someone is watching me. I don’t know how to explain it,” Lance sputtered out, the weight on his shoulders lifted slightly. Just getting it out in the open felt so nice.

“Lance,” Coran said with a frown, “how long has this been bothering you, why did you tell me?”

“I don’t know it started sometime earlier this week, I am sure it’s all in my head so I haven’t said anything. I am sure it will go away. I invited Shiro and Keith over, so maybe they will make it feel less, I don’t know less creepy,” Lance said, getting the chills over his arms all over again.

“Okay, yes, Shiro and Keith over is a great idea, I am sure they wouldn’t mind spending the night either,” Coran said with a wink, earning a snort from Lance and a gentle smile. A smile, it felt good.

* * *

 

“I don’t know why you are all always so insistent on picking me up, first it was Hunk, now you and Keith, I promise I don’t have any problems with taking the subway or bus,” Lance protested as Shiro pulled up in his squad car.

“Can’t a man just enjoy picking up his cute date,” Shiro teased back.

“Ugh, whatever, you’re just trying to get my pants off,” Lance joked back, they both laughed, but as soon as Lance settled in the car yawned and looked ready for a nap.

“Long day?” Shiro asked, noting that Lance seemed to be in a better mood from earlier.

“Very, a big accident came in and there was some emergency surgeries, had to push one of mine to tomorrow and take on one of the new ones, fortunately, the patient is stabilized, I think he’ll make it,” Lance said, twisting to rest in the chair.

“You can take a nap if you want, there’s a bit of traffic, we’ll be at your place in twenty minutes,” Shiro said, wanting nothing more than to reach out and pet Lance’s head until he fell asleep. He looked exhausted still, but at least he was happier.

“Mmkay,” Lance whispered back, eyes closing.

Shiro watched as the tired man dozed off, the past three months had been awfully interesting for him. Sendak was locked away along with the rest of his goons, which put a lot of minds at ease in the precinct, Lance didn’t seem to express much emotion in the matter. Then Shiro and Keith worked up the nerve to ask Lance out to dinner, which was absolutely fantastic. The three agreed to take things slow, not wanting to pressure anyone into any feelings or relationships. They had been on three more dates altogether, and a few lunch or coffee dates with just Lance and either Shiro or Keith. They were able to take a trip out to the harbour, apparently Lance was obsessed with the ocean and water. Occasionally sharing kisses on the cheeks or holding hands, but it felt right, Shiro honestly felt that his and Keith’s relationship was only enhanced by Lance being there. But Shiro’s thoughts lingered on Lance’s comment about getting his pants off, of course, it was just a joke, but the three of them hadn’t really talked about upping the sexual desires of the relationship yet. Another time, Shiro thought, looking Lance peacefully sleep.

When Shiro arrived at the apartment he helped Lance out of the car, and up into the apartment before letting him fall asleep in his bed. Keith got there within the next thirty minutes bearing take out from a local Mexican place.

“Where’s Lance? Is he looking any better?” Keith asked.

“I’m letting him sleep he looks exhausted,” Shiro returned, the man needed some serious rest.

“Fair, should we watch that cop show we hate?” Keith said laughing. Shiro agreed and plopped down on the couch, some heavy making out here and there, the two of them had to get their release somewhere.

After an episode Lance sleepily wandered into the living room, he may have only slept for an hour, but he looked much better as he pushed Shiro and Keith apart and laying on top of Shiro.

Shiro laughed as he pulled Keith to lay next to him, Shiro began running his hands through the chocolate locks.

“Sleep okay?” Shiro asked

“Best sleep I’ve gotten in a week,” Lance said sleepily but warranting concerned look between Keith and Shiro

“Lance, is there a reason you haven’t been sleeping well?” Keith urged Shiro hoped a sleepier Lance would be a less guarded Lance.

“It feels empty here,” he admitted, and Shiro’s heart clenched, he understood though, living alone wasn’t the best feeling in the world, and Shiro guessed even less so for someone as outgoing and loving as Lance. “It’s okay though, I am thinking of getting a cat,” he said with a small laugh before pushing himself onto his elbows looking between Shiro and Keith, the most precious look of contentment on his face.  

“Oh my god, our date, I forgot, I can’t believe I fell asleep,” Lance bounded straight up and ran towards the kitchen. “It’s not even warm anymore, I am so sorry!”

Keith was the first to rush over to him, assuring him that it wasn’t a big deal. Shiro walked over a moment later and wrapped his arms around the slimmer boys waist.

“We still have all night, and Shiro and I no strangers to warming up food,” Keith said with a laugh.

“We are just happy to spend time with you,” Shiro said, squeezing his arms, Keith wrapped his arms around the front of Lance and kissed Shiro on the lips before resting a head on Lance’s shoulder.

“I-I really like spending time with both of you too…” Lance trailed off an obvious ‘but’ coming, both Shiro and Keith tensed a bit against the man they had sandwiched themselves against.

“But?” Keith whispered so light, so full of despair and hope, was this going to be the end of the three of them, or at least whatever the three of them had going on?

Lance slid out of the grip of both men and positioned them so they could both see him, he took a deep breath and looked up with fierce courage, “But when am I going to get a kiss or something more?” In both Keith and Shiro’s shock Lance began to spiral, “I mean like I don’t want to push or anything, but we already talked about the three of us maybe being a thing, but it’s been almost three months since then, and I just I see you two being all adorable and touchy-feely, but you are both always so reserved when it comes to me, and I just-just I don’t want to get in the middle, but also I feel like you two still like me and-”

Shiro stepped in and placed a hand on the back of Lance’s neck, rubbing a circle with his thumb where the chocolate locks met tan skin. In one swift movement, Shiro angled brown eyes towards him and leaned in for a kiss: soft, precious, like floating on clouds.

“We were just waiting until you were comfortable-” Shiro said pulling away, breath still taking in the same air as Lance.

“Yeah you idiot, do you know how long I have been wanting to do this-” Keith said before shoving Shiro to the side and pushing Lance’s hip against the counter, pinning either side of him with Keith’s strong-toned arms and kissing Lance in a much more fevered passion then Shiro’s. Shiro laughed, of course, Keith would go in guns blazing.

Shiro just admired the way the golden sunlight fell onto both of the people he loved, casting their skin beautifully.

“That-that was amazing,” Lance said pulling away, a huge grin spreading across his face. “How did I not kiss the two of you before now?”

“That’s our Lance,” Keith said with a laugh.

The rest of the night was spent eating Mexican, drinking, playing games, and learning the dynamics between the three of them. Their favorite ended up being someone sitting in Shiro’s lap while the third leaned into both of them. Shiro melted into the two of them, this was something he wanted to get used to.

* * *

 

Lance wished they would have stayed the night, but he understood, neither of them had clothes or belongings at his place, and they assured him many times that their place was far too small for the two of them, let alone the three of them.

They agreed on next time, next time they could spend the night together. Lance imagined tucking himself between the strong arms of both men and falling asleep. Morning kisses and touchy showers. Of course, other stuff too...but Lance doesn’t think such naughty things aloud.

Lance turned over and checked the time, it was just before seven in the morning, he finally got a full night's rest. He took a deep breath and looked lazily around the room, he imagined waking up with his head on Shiro’s chest, Keith’s arm draped over his hip. A smile came onto his lips-

What the hell is that? Lance sprinted to the mirror, his robe falling to the floor to reveal thick paint lines tracing around his chest - he dipped a finger into the paint, it reminded him of henna tattoos he had seen. But how-how did it get on him, it was everywhere. His breath became sharp and unsteady, Keith and Shiro left shortly before eleven and the only person who had keys to his apartment was Hunk, and Hunk would never do this?

A new chill reasserted itself in Lance’s body, someone had been watching him, someone had been in his apartment, there was no other way? He looked back to the thick ink it almost looked like they were lungs, a drawing of lungs over his own, with the most impressive details. If it weren’t so horrifying Lance may have actually thought them pretty.

Lance brought his attention back to the break-in, paint on his body wasn’t exactly good evidence- he may have friends on at the precinct but most people would just think he was crazy or on drugs. Maybe Lance was just going crazy, maybe this wasn’t really on his body - a shower, he needed a shower.

The shower didn’t fix anything, the ink was no longer thick on his body, but it had stained his skin, it was there he was sure of it, he even took pictures to make sure it wasn’t an illusion. No, it was really there.

Relax. No. Why relax? This was some crazy, crazy, crazy shit. His body was defaced or well not defaced, but turn into an art piece overnight while in his own home.

Lance picked up his phone, he needed someone here right now.

“Lance? We are not doing two coffee runs in a row, I will be by your place-”

“Hunk I-I need yo-you here r-right now,” Lance stuttered, he was shaking, barely holding in a sob. Whatever was happening was not okay. It wasn’t okay. It wasn’t okay.

“Lance are you alrigh- you know what nevermind I am coming up right now,” Hunk said, and Lance let himself fall into bed and huddle into the blankets.

“Lance, should I knock or just come in, you know what I will just come in.”

“Holy shit. Lance,” Lance half heard the voice over the phone and half from the kitchen.

“Where are you? Are you in your room,” the voice called again and the bedroom door opened with a phone call ending.

“Lance, what-why does your living room look like a funeral- Lance?” Hunk walked over to the bed and placed a careful hand on Lance’s back. Lance wasn’t sure what Hunk meant by his living room looking like a funeral, but he was still trying to gather his thoughts. How did someone get into his apartment? How did they find the time to draw all of this on his skin? How did he not notice?

“Hunk, so-someone must have been in here, someone must have- b-broken in, I was j-just starting to feel better about it too, I-I finally slept and then this,” Lance said moving just enough to show Hunk the dark brown stains all over his chest.

“Holy shit,” Hunk tenderly reached out to run his hand over the art. “Wait is there anything else...you know on your body?”

Lance shivered at the thought but shook his head, he checked after the shower, the only stains were on his chest, the lungs ingrained into his head.

“Okay-okay, we-we um, we should go to the precinct, I will send Allura, yeah Allura, she can investigate, she usually does the more intense cases, but she would be more than willing, um and we should tell Shiro and Keith. Maybe you shouldn’t go to work today?..” Hunk began rambling as he began gathering of Lance’s belongings into a duffel bag, but Lance was frozen on his bed.

Weak. Pathetic. Helpless.

“Lance?” Lance didn’t know how long had passed but Hunk had finished packing for Lance and was carefully tapping at his shoulder. “Come on, we are getting out of here for now.”

Lance vaguely nodded, his thoughts were running so fast and then not running at all. His head was spinning and completely still all at the same time. When Hunk helped lift Lance up and guide him out of the apartment Lance was so in his head he barely registered the white lilies everywhere. There wasn’t a space of his main living room that didn’t have flowers.

Time wasn’t moving linearly. He registered climbing into Hunk’s car. Then he was seeing a car, a car he hated, he was in the back seat it smelled of sweet flowers and used leather. Then he was at the police station. Then he was where he called home for too many years. Then he was sitting at Coran’s desk. Then he was sitting at a dinner table.

Orange hair came into his view, he almost flinched before he realized no one was here to hurt him. He was safe, he was okay, Lance breathed out, “Coran.”

“My boy, the station is in a flurry, I am sorry, I should have done something yesterday when you told me your home wasn’t quite right. You always had great instincts,” Coran said, sitting down reaching his hands across the desk to take Lance’s hands.

“It-it’s okay, I-i Coran look-” Lance said gesturing to his chest, he had clothes on now, he didn’t even register putting clothes on, or well probably Hunk putting clothes on him. Lance adjusted and lifted the sweater to reveal the lines dancing across his chest. Coran took in a sharp breath.

“They are lungs,” he said, void of emotion.

“Lungs, you don’t think-”

“Impossible my boy,” Coran said before Lance could finish. He was right, impossible. There was no way. He didn’t know how his mother passed. He was far, far away where he couldn’t hurt anyone. Lance was someone else now, he wouldn’t be able to find him. Ever.

“It is impossible, but I will take some cautionary measures, it is alright if Pidge comes in to talk to you?” Coran said standing, Lance nodded.

“Lance?” a small voice beckoned, he must have zoned out again because when Lance looked up Pidge was looking at him with those big golden worried eyes.

“Pidge,” Lance said, for some reasons tears began attacking him.

“Hey, hey,” she said walking around the desk to give him a hug. “Don’t cry, it’s alright, we will figure this out. How are you feeling? Do you think I can ask you some questions?”

Lance nodded, he knew what he needed to do, he needed to bring his mind back to his body. They went through an endless array of questions.

But Lance felt like he was repeating the same answer over and over again.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

 

“You will let me talk to him right now,” Keith was yelling, he was freaking out. He comes into the office today to find everyone running around like crazy.

“Flowers?” “White lilies, like a funeral.” “Allura says she hasn’t found anything yet.” “I hope he’s okay.” “I heard Pidge is with him.” “Coran was just in the kitchen making coffee.” “Poor Lance.”

Keith stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed the officer that just said Lance’s name, he growled, “Poor Lance?”

“Oh-uh-hi Keith, um- could you- well um put me down,” the officer looked about ready to wet himself, but Keith didn’t have any answers.

“Why did you say poor Lance, what is happening?”

“Oh? You didn’t hear?” another officer said, and it was taking every bit of Keith’s energy not to throw everyone in a mad rage. Obviously, he hadn’t heard or else he wouldn’t be asking.

“Keith there you are can you put the officer down and come here,” Coran said from the doorway, Keith reluctantly let go and followed the orange haired man into Shiro’s office where making phone call after phone call. Hunk was sitting in one of the chairs looking absolutely exhausted. Shiro ran in frantic and pulled Keith into a crushing hug.

“What is going on Shiro?” Keith barked pushing the older off of him. “The whole office is talking about Lance what in the hell is happening?”

“Allura found something!” Matt screamed. “Look there is still some henna paste on his bedding,” Matt said pulling up a photo on his phone for everyone to look at, sure enough, it was Lance’s grey-blue bedding and Keith felt sick.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” he yelled, unable to handle being out of the loop.

“Someone broke into Lance’s apartment, here,” Hunk said handing Keith his phone, photos after photos of Lance’s usually familiar apartment put a lump in his throat, flowers, flowers were everywhere.

“Where is Lance?” Keith asked, paling at the thought of someone being in Lance’s apartment, he needed to be with him, right now.

“He is with Pidge, and you will stay here until further notice,” Coran said, asserting a strong amount of dominance in the room. Shiro even went to open his mouth earning him a glare from the orange-haired man.

“Is he okay?” Shiro protested instead.

“No injuries, very shaken,” Hunk responded, his phone pinged and he nearly dropped it.

“What was that?” Keith said, nearly leaping over the room to see what startled Hunk like that.

“It’s nothing, he just as some faint bruising too,” Hunk responded closing his phone and tucking it in a pocket.

“Bruising? You said no injuries?” Shiro roared that time, catching everyone off guard, well except for Coran.

“He-um, well I forgot to mention, um, I don’t know how to put this, so here,” Hunk said finally relinquishing his phone over to Keith and Shiro.

Detailed flowers, swirls, patterns, dots traced all over Lance in an almost beautiful manner, but Keith stumbled backward into the office wall and Shiro froze up completely.

“I want to see him, please,” Keith whispered, Coran looked at him, a solemn look, and pulled Keith into a hug.

“Soon, soon, give him time.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF what's going to happen next chapter????


	5. Keep Your Eyes Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole naming my chapters thing is really hard so if you are like what the hell is this title just know that I literally make something up when upload haha.

If Hunk’s rule about never letting Lance go anywhere without someone with him was bad before, then it was a hundred times worse now. A cop was always trailing him undercover, even at the hospital. There was a lookout outside the apartments every night. Lance had been spending the night at Hunk’s place while the investigation continued. 

Lance had been receiving more lilies and other gifts. The first place was his desk at work, a poor delivery man was interrogated for hours by Keith and Pidge only to find a dead-end. Then there were flowers at the precinct, leaving everyone in a cold and bitter mood. Then the lockers at the hospital. Flowers on Hunk’s doorstep. Flowers at the front desk of the apartment. Flowers on Hunk’s car. Flowers everywhere.

Sometimes there would be candy, specifically Lance’s favorite lollipop, cotton candy dum-dums. Sometimes there would be stuffed bears each with pearly white ribbons wrapped around the bear. Sometimes there would be pictures of Lance, pictures from online, left about with Lance McClain my hero written on them.

“How are you feeling today?” Hunk asked, passing Lance a cup of coffee.

“Better,” Lance lied, it had been nine days since the first incident, the henna stains officially beginning to fade. “How’s the progress on the case?”

“They keep coming up empty-handed and at dead ends, I know I ask you this every morning, but there’s no one you can think of right?” Hunk asked, it was true, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Shiro, Matt, and Allura asked him every day.

Lance talked to Coran, there was absolutely no one it could have been. Lance didn’t keep in touch with anyone from his past, just his new friends. He didn’t have any enemies that he knew of. Of course, the Fire of Purification wasn’t very happy with Lance, but they had no idea what Lance’s last name was, and everyone from the hostage situation was behind bars for the time being. The lung henna design was nagging on Lance’s brain.

_ Dr. Lance McClain, groundbreaker in lung cancer surgeries. Dr. Lance McClain discovers a new technique for lung tumor resection. Dr. Lance McClain takes lung cancer surgery and treatment by the horns. _

“No Hunk, I am sorry,” Lance said taking a sip of his coffee.

“Don’t be sorry Lance, none of this is your fault, got it?”

“Got it.”

“Let’s get you to work.”

* * *

 

“Keith please focus,” Pidge protested as she maneuvered through the crime scene. “From what the other officers said I think it’s related-”

Keith finally looked up noticing the silence of his partner. He felt his own jaw go slack.

“Blue,” Keith whispered as he looked at the body tied to the chair with a blue sheet draped over the shoulders and blue eyes in the mask staring right at the detectives.

“Indeed, and once again, not a trail of evidence. Not even a stray hair of half a fingerprint, it’s horrifyingly thorough,” Allura said walking into the room.

“Who called in the report?” Pidge asked.

Another officer walked into the room, “his boss and co-workers were growing concerned with his lack of response from the past two days, they say he is normally very punctual and quick to update.”

“Well, I guess if there is a silver lining it’s that we can find the correlation between this murder and the last one,” Keith said, the blue eyes of the mask watching him.

“Wait before you go, the note, this time it reads something different,” Allura said handing the bagged note to Pidge.

“Blue eyes so different from mine,” Pidge read.

“Let’s get back to the station, we have a lot to think about,” Keith said, a possible serial killer and stalker following his boyfriend, the timing couldn’t be any more inconvenient.

Commotion in Shiro’s office caught Keith’s attention, he tried to make out who the two other people in his office were, but they were only shadows against the shades.

“Captain Shirogane your team has three days to get a lead on this case or I am pulling it from you, and I swear if another falls victim to this killer it’s on your shoulders,”  Shiro’s door opened well-dressed woman who dripped of power walked out the room eyeing Pidge and Keith with daggers.

“Detectives Kogane and Holt get your asses in here,” Keith recognized that voice. Chief of Police Iverson.

Keith and Pidge scrambled into the office before Iverson slammed the door shut, “This blue eye killer or whatever is a much bigger problem than we originally thought. There seem to be three more murders from supposedly the same killer outside of Altea, the detectives on those cases will be arriving tomorrow to help you with your investigation. I want answers before Miss Government Bitch comes back. Get to work.”

With that, the Chief stormed out of the precinct.

“There have been three other murders related to this case and we didn’t know?” Pidge asked, examining the folders on the desk.

“So few details have been released from each death that no one realized there was a correlation, and they didn’t just happen a bit outside of Altea, I mean these are several cities over,” Shiro said falling into his chair running his hand through his hair. “Was there anything at the scene?”

“Allura couldn’t find anything yet, the note was the only difference,” Keith said, pacing the room, they had three days to solve this case, and Lance’s case was still looming over everyone’s heads.

“Keith all these cases came up short of any real evidence as well, the only difference is the notes. Each of them has some different saying about blue eyes. ‘No matter how hard I try I will never be blue eyes’, ‘So focused on those blue eyes. Can you hear my cries?’, ‘Just you wait those blue eyes will be your demise,’” Pidge said.

“I will never be blue eyes? Blue eyes aren’t just a trait, it’s a person,” Keith said, thinking about the two people who had been killed, but their two victims didn’t have blue eyes, so maybe the killer is looking for someone?

“Let’s cross these five victims and try to find something,” Pidge said, grabbing the files, before nodding to Shiro, leaving the detective and captain alone.

“You are stressed,” Shiro said, bringing a hand to Keith’s cheek, Keith surprisingly despite his stress leaned into it.

“You are too,” Keith said bringing his hand to Shiro’s heart where he could feel it pounding.

“The government was so adamant on taking this case, but I know you, and the team, plus all of you have put so much into the case,” Shiro said.

“I mean five murders in a large radius isn’t usually left to the jurisdiction of local enforcement, but thank you, it means a lot,” Keith said, Shiro knew Keith hated when cases were stolen from under him, especially ones as big as this, now, of course, Keith could always be reasoned with if the death toll started to get too high he would always let it go.

“Well the whole station is going to be busy, I have a call with the stations linked to these cases later, I have a pretty good feeling we are all going to be swamped I might have to send one of the officers to get Lance today, which I hate, especially with all this stalker stuff on the rise, but I don’t think we have much of a choice,” Shiro said, drawing out his phone to message Lance.

“He’ll understand, have them bring him here tonight, we can get coffee and food for everyone, he would probably enjoy that, and everyone else could use Lance to lift their moods” Keith said, before planting a kiss on Shiro’s lips.

* * *

 

**Sending one of my officers to pick you up now - S**

**Are you sure you are okay coming to the precinct instead of going home? - S**

**If you can wait thirty minutes I can probably pick you up and we can go to Hunk’s together - S**

**Shiro, relax, I am perfectly okay with going to the station - L**

**I will see you soon, kisses - L**

* * *

 

Lance waited patiently at the doors of the hospital for a squad car to pull up, it had been a rather calm day at work, his surgery was an easy success and there were no flowers or gifts today. Hopefully, the stalker was realizing how much police support he was getting.

Lance glanced around wondering if the undercover cop was still around, the undercover cop stopped informing Lance and his workers who he was in hopes to gain more discretion and follow the case leads better. Only Kollivan and security knew who he was.

When the squad car pulled up Lance was surprised to see that he didn’t recognize either of the cops, but he checked his watch, it was getting pretty late, perhaps an early rotation, especially if the precinct was as busy as Shiro had led on.

“Lance?” the cop in the passenger’s seat asked. Lance nodded as that cop got out of the car and opened the back seat door for him.

“Thank you for picking me up, I know it might be somewhat of an inconvenience, but it means a lot to me,” Lance said after climbing in.

“Of course, happy to help,” the one in the driver’s seat said, her eyes falling directly on to his, “now sweet dreams.”

Before Lance registered what was happening he watched the passenger cop spray his face and everything become hazy and dark, and then he fell into sleep.

* * *

 

Shiro was starting to doze at his desk when Coran walked in and placed a coffee mug in front of the captain.

“Oh, thanks Coran I really needed this,” Shiro said going to take a sip before he caught the time in the corner of his eye. “What the hell? Is that really the time?” It was almost eight at night, which meant Shiro had dozed off or zoned out or whatever for just under an hour.

“Keith asked that you have a chance to rest, and then I decided to bring you some coffee,” Coran said.

“Well thank you, there is still a lot that needs to get done, any progress on ‘Mr. Blue Eyes’?” Shiro asked, checking his email for any messages.

“Not really, there doesn’t seem to be any obvious correlation between the subjects, the closest they have gotten is that all five of them shop on Amazon regularly,” Coran said with a flat chuckle. “I have a question, Keith said that Lance would be coming by the station tonight, I was wondering when hoping I could catch him before I take off for the night.”

At that Shiro’s entire demeanor cracked, he checked his phone and found there were no new messages, not a single one. His last message to Lance had been just after seven.

As if on cue his phone began to ring, the officer he sent to pick up Lance, Shiro picked it up faster than light, “Jackson, you better have good news for me.”

“Um, Sir, I am afraid that to report that Lance isn’t answering his phone and that no one in the hospital has seen him. I-uh, I don’t know where he is sir,” it took all the restraint Shiro had not to throw the phone across the room.

He hung up the phone and looked at Coran, whose eyes were blown wide with worry, and yet his voice calm as ever, “You don’t know where he is?”

Shiro shook his head, tears threatening to take over, when Coran stood up and crossed the office, a short hug was shared, before Coran cleared his throat, “Bring my boy home.”

Shiro busted out of the office, his throat feeling tight, how was he supposed to tell everyone that Lance was missing? He hoped so bad that Lance would walk through the doorway right now, a big smile on his face, melting away all the worry in the world. He hoped that Lance was at home or Hunk’s just enjoying a cocktail and watching movies. He hoped that Lance was at work, stuck in a long surgery. Yet the gut feeling told Shiro otherwise, his boyfriend was missing, kidnapped, gone.

“Shiro what’s wrong,” Keith said, looking up from the files his nose had been stuck in, likely noticing the tears in Shiro’s eyes.

“Lance-” he choked, damnit. Damnit. He looked away from Keith and towards the wall, he needed to keep it together. “Lance is missing and I want every available officer on it right now.”

Shiro barely keeping it together considered running into his office and crying, but he had bigger responsibilities right now. Keith and Pidge couldn’t afford to pull away from their investigation, which meant Shiro needed to channel his detective days.

“He what?” Pidge snarled, hopping over her desk to and grabbing Shiro by the tie to pull him down to her eye level. “What do you mean he is missing?”

Shiro took a moment to thank the stars that Hunk and Allura were busy processing through evidence because both of them would be down his throat as well. Before Shiro could answer he was surprised to see Keith wrap Pidge in his arms, he whispered something to her, and she eventually let go of Shiro.

“Get to work big man, I want Lance back,” she snapped before finally walking back over to her desk.

“Let’s find our Lance,” Shiro cleared his throat catching the attention of the others in the room. Calls left and right, video tracking, phone tracking. Slav made an appearance to help with the search. Matt came in and helped with the investigation. They were going to find their Lance.

Well, that was the attitude for the first hour. After that, it became increasingly clear that whoever kidnapped Lance really, really knew what they were doing. First, they managed to get their hands on officer uniforms and a squad car. Then the squad car made its way through the city through a variety of garages and more before being officially ditched. Every parking garage the car went in either had no video surveillance or massive blind spots. They tracked Lance’s phone to the squad car, which wasn’t helpful at all. Facial recognition couldn’t find him anywhere and the kidnappers donned hats and glasses.

“Get me all of the files Pidge and Keith compiled, if any of you find anything I will be in my office,” Shiro said, downing another cup of coffee.

Matt came in and helped Slav and Coran sort through the information and files. There had to be a way to connect all these loose ends.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Shiro could hear Hunk’s voice booming through the office. The normally soft and gentle man always lashed out when it came to Lance’s safety and well-being. Soon a hulking figure burst into the office, Pidge, Keith, and other officers trying to hold big back, but to no avail.

“I swear of course one of the days that Shiro says he will take care of picking Lance up he lies and sends someone else to pick him, and now? NOW LANCE IS GONE?...” Hunk yelled, everyone in the room practically trembled. It was Pidge and Matt who brought Hunk into a hug that finally got him to stop yelling. Shiro gestured to close the office door, bringing far too many people into one room, but it was worth it. Everyone gathered around in a hug.

“Hunk, we will find him,” Pidge whispered over and over again, of course, the affirmation wasn’t just for Hunk. It was for all of them.

“He-He just he doesn’t deserve this, he is too bright, what if-” Hunk started.

“Don’t ask what if, just focus on hope,”  Coran said bringing the room silent other than sniffles and heavy breathing.

Eventually, Allura coaxed Hunk back to the lab, giving him work to focus on rather than letting his mind run through every possibility of what happened to Lance. Keith and Pidge returned to their investigation. Coran left to his office, only to be interrupted if they find a solid lead on Lance. Which left Matt, Slav, and Shiro staring at the loose ends that didn’t seem to make any sense.

* * *

 

_ “Coran, what makes you think this is related?” _

“Untraceable steps and leads, they were always so detailed and well planned, it is why it took so long to find the source in the first place. Then Lance’s chest turned into an art piece about lungs, they always had a flair for the dramatic. I just think there are too many strange things about this for it to not be related. I am requesting assistance on the case,” Coran said, pulling a little too tightly on his mustache.

_ “We understand your concern, the odds of someone connected to Lance’s case finding him are very slim.” _

“Since when does your program leave people in the dust? This a serious case, perhaps the hostage situation was only a catalyst to all of this.”

_ “Coran the hostage situation was identified as purely coincidental-” _

“Just because it was coincidental doesn’t mean word doesn’t travel afterward,” Coran snapped back.

_ “Coran our hands are full in your area with other cases. I am sorry to say that a friendly stalker doesn’t really compare to a killer on the loose.” _

“A friendly stalker, you disgust me, you better get someone on this case,” Coran said hanging up the phone. He looked to the picture on his desk. Lance, his mother, and Coran, all standing in Altea park, smiling.

Lance still just a teenager then, had turned to Coran and said, “This is the first time I have smiled in a long time, and it feels as good as I remember. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said like 9 to 12 chapters, but it will probably be longer, I came up with another fun plot point sooo yeahhhhhhhhh.


	6. Unexpected

Lance groaned awake, what happened? He tried to move his arms but found them stuck together, he tried to blink his eyes, but he found the world just as dark eyes open or close. If he died he was going to be pissed. Or maybe he wasn’t, perhaps it was so peaceful he doesn’t even remember how he died. It would be quite unfortunate though, considering how much life he still wanted to live.

“Doctor Lance McClain,” Lance flinched at his name, he didn’t realize someone else was in the room with him, the voice rough and jagged. Unfriendly and aggressive.

“Uh, yes, that’s me,” Lance responded, unsure of what to do, he was starting to get the feeling he wasn’t dead, perhaps his lovely little stalker did end up finding him.

“Ha, good I thought we got the right man,” the woman laughed, or really more of a stocky chuckle. “I have been keeping a close eye on you these past few weeks, you are awfully interesting and funny. I like you.”

“So are you going to tell me who you are and what you want from me?” Lance asked trying to keep his composure. It only earned him a chuckle in response. “I will be back, but your newest patient has taken quite the interest in you, she looks forward to seeing you again.”

Again.

He heard what sounded like a door opening and then the lights in the room turned on, Lance’s eyes adjusted slowly realizing he was in a sort of bedroom and his wrists and ankles zip-tied. And of course lilies everywhere, he was surprised he didn’t notice earlier because the smell was quite intense.

“Why the lilies?” Lance said aloud looking at the ones decorating the bed.

“They are very common for funerals,” if Lance could have physically jumped he would have, the voice scared the shit out of him, and when he looked around for it he noticed someone hiding behind the corner.

“Yes, funerals, am I going to die?” Lance asked, keeping a surprisingly calm persona.

“No, it is I who is dying, that is why we brought you here, so you could save my life,” the voice woman said taking a few cautious strides closer.

“What are you dying from?” Lance asked, his curiosity outweighing his fear.

She picked up a familiar looking teddy bear with a white ribbon, “He said you would recognize the white ribbon, but maybe not. It’s for lung cancer Lance.”

Lance shuddered. Lung cancer, of course, the pearly white ribbon. He was all too familiar with it. His mother died of an extremely aggressive kind, it is what drove him to become a leading surgeon and investigator in lung cancer and lung surgeries.

“I am sorry, it’s been almost ten years since my mother passed from it,” Lance said, weakly, if she really did have lung cancer, or was in any need of saving he was willing to do it.

“I know, it’s why I gave you all these flowers and all these teddy bears,” she said setting the bear back down and making her way towards the bed he was lying on. She sat on it and pushed Lance’s shirt up, her cold fingertips tracing along the ink still on his skin making his goosebumps rise. “And this, a beautiful reminder of her sacrifice and what it meant for all the people you have treated, and soon me.”  

He heard a door close again, and a tall man strolled in, his long brown hair pulled into a tight bun. He looked familiar, something in the face, but he couldn’t pinpoint it until he spoke, “Welcome Leandro.”

* * *

 

“It’s been twenty-four hours since I left the station, any progress?” Iverson said, a personal visit to their station two days in a row? They couldn’t get luckier. Keith looked over to Pidge, they both had bruising bags under their eyes from not sleeping, they had spent all night working on the case. They weren’t alone though, no one even thought about going home with Lance’s sudden disappearance. It was times like these that Keith was reminded of the impact Lance left on people.

The worst part about his kidnapping was how much effort the stalker had put into it. Slav had traced the movements of every single car going in and out of the parking garages. Allura had processed the abandoned police car over five times now finding absolutely nothing except Lance’s DNA and phone. Shiro had interrogated every undercover cop tasked with watching Lance and found nothing.

“We haven’t found anything to victims, the only similarity they share is that they all abruptly began lives in their resident cities,” Pidge said breaking Keith from his thoughts, that’s right Iverson was here.

“What do you mean by that?” Iverson said, taking the files into his hands.

“It seems like the victims all at some point began truly living and leaving physical proofs of their existence in these cities they came to call home. See on the first murder, she has a birth certificate but doesn’t have any records until she turned twenty-six when she moved here to Altea. The others have similar cases,” Keith said, he wasn’t sure what it meant. Either these people moved to the United States in that time illegally or they were a part of a protection program of sorts or they kept very quiet lives before moving to bigger cities.

Iverson contemplated this for a while, looking over their notes and boards and complete lack of evidence, “I think you should hand the case over to the feds.”

“I am sorry you what now? We still have forty-eight hours, don’t take this away from us now. Some cases take a bit more time to find the connections or clues,” Pidge started ranting off, but Keith sensed her heart wasn’t really in it, she was just exhausted and focusing on this case gave her something to do. Working on this unsolvable case is probably much easier than working on Lance’s unsolvable case.

“Look I know you have both poured your time and energy into this, I can see it, but the feds didn’t give us all the information. Let the case be solved, don’t let any more people die because the feds suck. You both need sleep and you need to focus on getting your friend back, he’s been through too much,” Iverson said with a gentleness that took Keith by surprise, but he appreciated it.

Keith looked over at Pidge who aggressively shouted fine before running out the room. Keith helped gather the files for Iverson and packed them into boxes. He never liked handing over cases, but he knew the case belonged in fed hands right now.

“Thank you, Keith,” Iverson said before leaving, Keith sat at his desk for a moment wanting to bang his head into it. It was a hand on his shoulder that startled him from trying not to think. It was Shiro, who leaned in for a hug they both needed, oh so very badly.

* * *

“You aren’t real, I really am dead right now, well this is certainly a strange way to go…” Lance kept spouting out nonsense as his brain flew into overdrive. The overly curious woman who revealed that she was responsible for breaking into his apartment and painting and bruising him and a man he never thought he would see again just stared as he seemingly lost his mind.

“You are so stressed,” the woman whispered into his ear making his entire body cringe involuntarily and effectively shutting him up.

“Narti, if you could give us a minute alone, that would be great, and then we will begin,” he said as he gently reached to touch her shoulder and guide her out of the room, or so Lance assumed since he couldn’t actually see the door he just heard the door click.

“Please, please tell me I am dead,” Lance whispered aloud as the man walked back towards Lance and pulled out a knife. He swallowed and closed his eyes. If he wasn’t dead yet, maybe he would kill him out of kindness.

“I thought you would be happier to see me,” he said, his voice velvet and smooth just like he remembered. “Especially after I heard about your run-in with Sendak.”

“How did you know it was me?” Lance spat back, which wasn’t a smart move considering the man had a knife.

He brought the knife close to Lance’s hands and he immediately tried to flinch away, his whole life rested in his hands. He was a surgeon after all.

“Leandro-” Lance cut him off before he could finish.

“Don’t call me that, don’t ever call me that.”

“Okay, Lance, I am not here to hurt you. I have never hurt you and I never plan on hurting you-”

“You did hurt me, you just didn’t realize how you did it,” Lance spat at him, and through a strained voice and teary eyes he let it all out. “You were my brother, I loved you so much and we tried- we wanted to protect you and you wouldn’t let us. Instead, you sacrificed yourself to those monsters. You were supposed to follow in his footsteps, had not been for me and Mama you would be standing where he was. What if Mama hadn’t found the right people? You would be dead or in charge of the whole monster system.”

Lance lost control of his voice and couldn’t pull out any more words when he felt the cold blade a little too close to his hands and tried to flinch away only for his hands to move freely and he cradled his face in his own hands. His ankles were soon free too.

“I am sorry about the restraints, I will be honest I informed my assistants not to bother or hurt you, but Zethrid and Ezor tend to get carried away and of course if Narti came off as a little too creepy. The cancer has spread to her brain, it tends to twist her judgment. Without my approval, she and Ezor were leaving you gifts and entering your apartment. I am so sorry for any distress it caused, it was not okay.”

“That’s all you have to say for yourself?” Lance said, opening his eyes towards him. Because yes, the stalker shit did cause him a lot of distress, but the reason his heart was beating so hard now, the reason why his breaths were short, the reason he was shaking was all because of him. Lance knew who he was. Koltor Sincline, owner of Sincline Inc. one of the largest companies and businesses in Altea, he was practically a celebrity just because he was so stupid rich. He was different, but Lance should have recognized him, and maybe he would have if he thought he was still alive.

Brown hair, instead of the almost white hair he donned when they were young, it was still long and silky, but usually put in buns and ponytails rather than when he wore it down in their past. His face had less sharp features, he probably got plastic like Lance did too. His skin was lighter, probably the work of lots and lots of make-up. What gave him away, his voice and eyes. Velvet and light blue jewels.

“My sacrifice back then was my decision, and it was for you. The real question is how stupid are you to get yourself involved in Sendak?” he said putting the knife away easing some of the tension in the room.

“Oh yeah because I chose to put myself there,” Lance barked back, rubbing his wrists lightly, noticing the ties had left them red.

“Oh don’t play innocent, I know you volunteered yourself for the injuries he delivered,” he said grabbing one of Lance’s wrists and twisting it to show the long scarred line running up his arm. “What if he recognized you? He’s in prison now, it won’t take long for him to give up that information for protection.”

“He didn’t recognize me so calm down,” Lance said ripping his arm away from his grasp.

“Maybe he didn’t show it or maybe he didn’t know then, but it won’t take him long or his buddies on the outside to figure out who you are, I found you didn’t I?” he said, the words paired with his sharpness left Lance speechless. “That’s right, once I started my new life, it only took me two years to find you, I have known about you for ten years now Lance. Don’t you think others have found you too? Dying your hair, sharpening your features, and wearing contacts doesn’t hide your selflessness, your voice, you.”

“Oh really you are going to say all that when you have barely changed either, and you think being a famous businessman is giving you any cover?”

“Rich coming from the famous Dr. McClain, let’s see what do they say about you, genius, protege, groundbreaker.”

“They are more interested in you than me,” Lance finally bit. “You are his actual son, the empire belongs to you.”

He sat back a bit and took in the words, but he didn’t look offended, it wasn’t something he could be offended by, it was just fact. Something that they had grown up knowing.

“The empire may belong to me, but trust me, you are in far greater danger than me. There are people who want to kill you for what you and Mama did to him. There are people who recognize you as the heir even though you may be a bastard child, you were always a favorite, his favorite. He always adored you and Mama far more than he cared for me and my wicked mother,” he said so flatly and emotionless that it scared Lance more.

This is when Lance recognizes that he himself isn’t dumb either and he knew all these same things. There was a reason why he was thousands of miles away from headquarters and places he called home. There was a reason why he went by Lance. There was a reason why he hid his eyes. Pretty blue eyes. He shivered.

Lance flinched when hands rested on both of his shoulders and he was pulled into a hug, “Lance, everything I did and everything I do, I do it to protect you still. What are the odds two brothers trying to hide from their past are in the same city? In our circumstances, the odds are zero, but I had to be close, I had to watch over you.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Lance said, feeling the tears stream down his face. The familiarity of his arms, the protection, the safety.

“You know why I couldn’t, we would both be relocated, you are still close with your guardian, which is good, you have a good life here, you are happy. I couldn’t take that away from you,” he said into Lance’s ear.

“Then why now?”

“Well first for her, for Narti, you never knew her thanks to our father’s strange protection over your innocence, but she is dying of the same thing Mama died of, only it has progressed far worse than any of us anticipated, I need you to give her more time, she deserves it.”

Lance’s eyes squeezed closed. He had just started medical school when his mother passed of the most aggressive form of lung cancer the world had ever seen. Every doctor who viewed her lungs said it was impossible to operate on and the only thing they could do was appreciate the time they had together.

“It’s his fault isn’t it?” Lance asked he had to know.

“Yes, it was some drug he was working on, turns out it is extremely carcinogenic,” he whispered back. “You have to give her a chance to live without it, without the past haunting her.”

“I can only try, but for us and for her I will try, I will try in memory of Mama, and in spite of him.”

“Thank you, Leandro,” he said pulling away from the hug to look into Lance’s eyes.

“I missed you Lotor,” Lance said back the tears still streaming down his face.

* * *

Shiro was pacing, he was known for pacing. He knew it was annoying, he knew it probably pissed other people off, he knew it was distracting, but he needed to do it. It had been twenty hours since Lance had gone missing and they had found nothing. How was that even possible? They had been through footage of every single street camera and parking garage. They had been through every single possible means of purchasing Lance’s gifts. They had been through every single flower shop that the flowers could have originated from. They went through every delivery they knew of. They went through every possible suspicious person.

Shiro turned to the wall and punched it, he wasn’t sure where the bought of physical aggression came from, it was much more of a Keith thing. But sure enough there in the wall was a massive indent of his prosthetic arm. And of course, everyone in the room stopped and stared.

“Shiro?” Keith said walking into the room holding a coffee for him. He gestured for Shiro to join him in the hall. Shiro followed until they were alone in the hallway, it was the middle of the afternoon but most of the precinct was out looking for Lance or handling the small calls. Shiro appreciated the fact that everyone there loved Lance, it just proved how he lit up people’s lives.

“Keith?” Shiro said, he knew about Iverson moving the case, but Keith didn’t look all that bothered, and yet exhaustion still filled his face and the worry lines were making their impression. Shiro lifted his hand to hold Keith’s chin, looking the big purple eyes, they were darker than usual.

“You just punched a wall, Shiro,” Keith said, Shiro nearly laughed at the fact that Keith was dodging questions about how either of them were doing by addressing the facts.

“Your breath smells like coffee,” Shiro returned.

“These clothes are from yesterday.”

“Your eyes are in need of sleep.”

“You are angry.”

“You are sad.”

“Shiro, what are we going to do? We haven’t found anything. How is that even possible?” Keith said pulling Shiro into a desperate hug.

Shiro lifted his chin to rest it on the shorter’s head, he pursed his lips looking for the right thing to say, fortunately, someone started shouting his name.

“Shiro! Where is Shiro?” Pidge screamed from the main office breaking the two from their hug and rushing towards her voice.

“What is it Pidge?” Shiro said, a little disappointed that his moment away ended so quickly.

“We need to get to the hospital now.”

* * *

“Holy shit, this is awful,” Lance said, he was running his fingers along scan after scan. Lotor watched him, watched his brother, his brother that he never thought he would have a chance to interact with again.

He shook his head, he knew this was a mistake. If anyone were to ever figure out one of them the other would be fucked. Lotor cursed at his selfish desires, but maybe, just maybe this way he could protect Lance. Fortunately, Lance had gotten just distracted enough with the case he made for Narti that he didn’t have to explain any of his other motives for reconnecting with Lance.

“I don’t know if I can operate on this, so much of her tissue has been completely compromised, we are going to have to extensive chemotherapy and radiation if the surgery is even remotely successful, and I don’t even know where to begin there.”

He smiled to himself. He always knew Lance was smart and destined for great things, he was so glad he got the future, a future where he could help save lives rather than be stuck in one that took lives.

“I know it seems impossible, but I believe in you and whatever you can do for her, she needs help.”

“And I need four more surgeons.”

“If that is all I can compensate them generously,” Lotor said, money was no issue here.

“Yeah, I meant I need the top surgeons in neuro, lung, and oncology. When did it spread to her brain? Fortunately, it isn’t her bones or muscles, but it’s in her blood and brain. This isn’t looking good.”

“Lance she is going to die in days if you don’t do anything.”

“Oh really?” Lance said with a snort, he had missed that humor. “How is she even breathing with the state of these lungs?”

“I don’t know, but I will do anything to help her.”

“I am telling you I can’t perform surgery, I can order some new cancer drugs that can help slow the process, but it will only give her a few more weeks.”

“Lance you have to give her a chance without cancer, even if it means she dies,” Lotor said, he knew if he were in her position he would do anything to get it out, he wouldn’t want any bit of that monster in him, if he didn’t, unfortunately, share DNA with him.

Lance went to open his mouth when Zethrid burst through the doors cradling Narti in his arms, “She collapsed!”

“Lotor call the hospital and tell them Dr. McClain is demanding for an immediate ambulance at this location and for Kollivan to take the call,” Lance shouted before starting compressions on Narti’s chest cursing in Spanish under his breath.

This is when shit hits the fan.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep someone new...or I mean old?? Haha, Sorry if this chapter and the next one are confusing, Lotor will be explained a lot more in chapter 8 hopefully...?


	7. Dr. McClain that's a gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, sorry...I keep rewriting the turn of events because I can't tell what I like best, and then I eventually just post one and I run with it, so hopefully this story doesn't fall to complete shit. 
> 
> Also since finals are nearly over I working on some other stories- check the end notes, and let me know what you think!

While Lance had no idea why he had a stalker or what the stalker wanted from him he can honestly say he least expected the stalker to be someone in dire need of surgery and medical treatment. He certainly wasn’t expecting it to be someone from his past, even if he didn’t actually know her. He certainly didn’t expect to find his brother in all of this mess.

He had been hoping that after everything that happened to his in his past he wouldn’t have to worry about anything really crazy happening in his life again. He was very wrong.

_ “I am sorry you what?”  _ Kollivan’s voice shouted over the phone as he stood in the back of an ambulance, he let the EMT’s take over compressions as he spoke with Kollivan.  _ “You know you are supposed to be missing right now right? And now you tell me everything was fine you just have an emergency surgery to attend to and you need me and three other surgeons in the room?” _

“Kollivan this is not the time, prep an OR for neuro, cardio, and pulmonary. And yes that many surgeons, this is a very intense case of an aggressive cancer,” Lance said, looking over to the body, the crew had gotten her body to take shallow breaths on her own and were hooking her up to breathing tubes.

_ “Lance McClain you are going to be the end of me, but I got it. Once you get here the staff will be awaiting your instruction, I am prepping OR 2,”  _ Kollivan said before hanging up the phone and Lance sighed in relief. He handed the phone back to Lotor, who smiled weakly at him.

“Lo-Koltor,” Lance barely corrected himself before pulling it back together again. “Most of the surgeons in that room will not want to operate on her, I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t worry, tell the surgeons I will compensate generously, and if anything goes wrong I won’t make this public or press any charges,” he said grabbing his hands. “She would rather die in your hands trying to give her a new chance than live with the past trying to kill her.”

Lance nodded, he understood that at least. He groaned a bit and rubbed his wrists. The ties had irritated him more than he would have liked, especially if he was about to go into surgery, and he was still rather tired from all the events of the past two days.

Once they arrived everyone moved around him, parting out of his way. He rushed the Narti in the OR as nurses and other doctors helped Lance climb into surgical attire. When he went inside the room Lotor was arguing with Kollivan.

“Kollivan we don’t have time, she is going to die, and he is familiar with her medical history,” Lance yelled, happy to see that she was already being prepped and under.

“McClain this is complete anarchy, but I said I was handing you the reigns, what do we do?” Kollivan said throwing his hands in the air.

“Koltor you can stay if you want, but we can’t have your three assistants crowding the OR,” Lance said before bringing up the screens Lotor had shown him from two days ago.

“This is a joke,” he heard one of the other surgeons say. “We can’t operate on that, she’s a goner.”

“I will be opening this body and trying to rid of as much of the tumors as possible without killing her. Help me save a life,” Lance said, trying to bring his nerves down and reaching his hand out. “Scalpel.”

Some of the doctor’s readied to leave, when a familiar click filled the air.

“I am sorry, but it is her dying wish, and she will get it,” Lotor’s blue-haired assistant said pointing a gun towards Kollivan’s head.

“That’s a gun, Dr. McClain,” another surgeon shouted, throwing her hands above her head.

“Yes pull a gun on the people who can end her life in a moment’s notice,” another said, and Lance wanted to curse him out for saying something so incredibly stupid.

“I’d like to see you try,” she said and her tone was all the warning every doctor in the room needed.

“Lance,” Kollivan said through gritted teeth. “What in the hell did you get us involved in here?”

Lance let his eyes fall back onto Lotor’s, “I am sorry, I made a mistake thinking my past could actually bring me good memories.”

The doctors’ faces crumpled in confusion as his words, but Lotor looked away, unable to face Lance.

“We have limited time, her lungs are too weak to stay under for too long, and it looks like we won’t be going anywhere until we give this our best shot,” Lance said, moving the scalpel to draw along her chest. He was going to do everything he could to save her.

* * *

“He’s in an operating room? Why?” Keith asked as Rolo and Nyma guided them through the hospital hallways until they were watching a security feed.

“That’s a gun,” Matt said flatly.

“Yes, five surgeons, one hell of a tumor, and a gun,” Rolo said, pointing to the scans he had projected.

“Is that Koltor Sincline?” Shiro asked squinting at the feed, Keith followed his eyes to the taller brunette standing near Lance.

“We think so, but no one is allowed in or out per Lance’s orders,” Nyma said. “We have no idea who is actually in there with them.”

“Wait he contacted you during the surgery?” Keith said, there had to be a means of calling, right?

“Yes, there is a phone in all the operating rooms, he sent one of the nurses to make the call to here,” Nyma responded pointing at the landline.

“Can we call him?” Shiro asked before Keith could.

“We can, I am not sure if anyone will answer,” Rolo said, looking at the video feed again, the gun trailed on Kollivan.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Call the phone,” Keith half shouted, he couldn’t handle the scene before him.

Rolo quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the extension, they all watched the video feed intensely. They could tell when it started ringing because everyone in the room flinched and looked at the direction of the phone.

Lance looked up at the brunette that Shiro thought was Mr. Sincline, the man nodded and walked over to the phone.

“Hand me the phone,” Keith said, and Rolo happily did as he asked. He was a little surprised Shiro didn’t interject and take the call himself, but he had more important things to occupy his mind with.

_ “Who is this?”  _ the voice asked.

“I am Keith Kogane with Altea PD, you have a firearm in the operating room and someone who was previously thought of as missing, police are going to make their way into the room to handle the situation,” Keith said, he wasn't sure what role Mr. Sincline played in all of this, but Keith’s mind wasn’t really helping him form the correct thoughts.

Over the camera he watched as he lowered the phone and spoke to the room, the woman with the gun approached Lance now instead of Kollivan and placed the gun on his head. All of the nurses and surgeons flinched, and Mr. Sincline began yelling his own set of lines that Keith couldn’t really make out.  “Keith,” Matt hissed watching the screen.

“I can see, I am trying to handle it okay,” Keith said through gritted teeth.

_ “The woman says if someone so much as touches that OR room door she will kill Dr. McClain, and I promise you she doesn’t bluff, so for both of our sakes, please don’t do anything,”  _ the voice response and Keith felt a little nauseous.

Keith lowered the phone, “Shiro, can you block off the hallways, he-he said if someone so much as touches that door Lance is done for..”

Shiro nodded and walked away, he probably needed a distraction from watching Lance with a gun to his head.

Keith took a deep breath, how do they get out of this situation? That was when he noticed some commotion on the camera again and flinched afraid that he would see Lance’s crumpled body on the ground, fortunately, that was not the case, Lance was walking towards the phone with the woman trailing directly behind him.

_ “Keith,”  _ Lance said letting out a deep breath, Keith following.  _ “You need to stand down, I have to save the life of the person on the table, I can’t just let her die, and I can’t let anyone else in the room die, so you cannot make any moves, got it?” _

Keith’s whole body fell forward in some sense, but he understood, Lance was just the type of person to be okay with putting his life on the line like this, to do operate on someone who had kidnapped him.

“Are you okay?” Keith said it was the only thing he could bring himself to ask.

_ “I have to get back to this surgery now.” _

* * *

The time spent in the surgery was exhausting. Every time the alarms started going off the presence of the gun would only become more noticable.

Yet several hours later, Lance looked at Narti and gave a small smile and large sigh of relief.

“We did it?” one of the doctors phrased as a question because it was truly unbelievable. From extracting the largest tumors to making sure her brain could heal to the lungs still being able to respire on their own.

“We did it,” Kollivan confirmed, looking up at Lance with a smile. “You did it.”

“I knew you could do it,” the blue-haired woman whispered into Lance’s ear before she dropped to her knees, placed the gun on the ground, and put her hands over her head. “I am sorry Koltor, I had to do it for her.”

As soon as the gun was on the ground all the nurses and surgeons other than Kollivan ran out the door. Lance only took a deep breath of relief, no one else got hurt. No one else got hurt.

“I am sure there are officers in the hall, call one of them to arrest her,” Lotor demanded, before making his way to kneel next to her, clearly whispering something to her. Lance wondered what, but soon enough Shiro entered the room flanked by two SWAT members with guns readied. Thankfully the woman put up no fight and was dragged out.

“Let’s get this woman moved and the OR cleaned,” Kollivan yelled and soon enough nurses came in and began to clear it out, but before she disappeared on a gurney Lotor grabbed Lance’s arm.

“You’ll keep tending to her right? We have more we need to talk about and you are still her only hope, she trusts you. She knows what you did for all of us, back then,” he said, before pulling Lance into a hug.

“Well maybe catching up will be good, no point in pretending like we don’t, and yes, I will be there to check up on her later, but I have a pretty good feeling my friends and boss are going to want answers. You did help kidnap me you know,” Lance said thinking back to all the lilies.

“Lance?” Shiro called still standing across the OR, there was very little chance he overheard Lotor’s very quiet and reserved voice, but he had just hugged him. It wasn’t usually how someone reacted to a stalker.

“Shiro,” Lance said turning to face him, he looked utterly exhausted. Lance felt a twinge of guilt, Shiro would have blamed himself for what happened. It was Shiro who sent the squad car to pick him up, and that was the last anyone had heard or seen from Lance.

“Lance, is this man responsible for your kidnapping?” Shiro said his hand floating over the gun he had put back in the holster once the blue-haired woman was escorted out.

Then Lance realized that the police had no evidence of Lance’s kidnapping. He turned to Lotor. It was Lotor who got him all wrapped up in this mess yes. Lance should have never run into Lotor again, the hospital never should have performed such a risky surgery, and there never should have been a gun in the operating room. But Lotor….Lotor was family….and he had always been a rather morally grey person he thought with an internal chuckle.

“No, just the woman you already arrested. No one else is responsible for what happened.”

* * *

“What do you mean?” Keith was yelling, he had seen some of what happened over the video feed, but without sound, he was at a loss for what had happened. He watched as only one person was arrested, and Shiro comes back to tell Keith that Lance only admitted to one kidnapper.

“Look I don’t understand why, but we don’t have any proof of who else was with the woman, and she hasn’t said anything in her interrogation. We can’t arrest anyone else if Lance doesn’t help us,” Shiro said, tapping his fingers on the table.

“And he hugged that man? Why? Why won’t Lance just talk to us? Where is he now?” Keith spitfired, he wanted answers, he needed answers. He was a detective and his last two cases he failed pretty terribly on.

“He’s with his patient, but that is all I know,” Shiro said resting a hand on Keith’s arm, this wasn’t easy for either of them.

“I just- I- I want to talk to him, things have been so intense lately, we haven’t even been able to talk to him about us. I just want to hold him, protect him,” Keith said, pressing into Shiro, he was happy to be in the small space of their apartment, but he just wished Lance was there with him.

“I know. He will talk to us, he looked exhausted, but he didn’t look hurt or mentally unstable,” Shiro said, trying his best to comfort Keith, but to no avail.

“What do we do?” Keith said stumbling for the right words.

“For now, nothing, we have to wait for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story ideas:
> 
> \- Some mob stuff, but different from this story, Galra Mob, BoM Mob, and Altea Mob - and some scary stuff happening to Lancey boy. I am thinking endgame Klance, but I might throw some Kinkance, because tbh I love Kinkance. Modern, real-life AU .
> 
> \- A prison one...but right now I can't decide if it should be sklance or just klance...maybe let me know what you want? Lance has a secret in this one too, and it force him to make a lot of decisions that hurt his friends :/ Would take place in a universe kinda like in Legendary Defender, but a lot less kid friendly so space stuff and galactic dictator stuff.
> 
> \- Maybe an ABO one, I have never done one before...could be fun. Altean Prince Lance who is an omega - lots of relationships throughout - haven't picked an endgame but the possibilities include Klance, Shance, Latte, Lancelot, or Kinkance. 
> 
> \- I have a hanahaki idea in the making, mostly fluff, lots of langst can't decide an endgame ship - Klance or Plance hehehehe. Would take place in a modern setting, earth setting - they are all adults. 
> 
> \- I have a badboy Lance idea I am really loving, like a lot. It would take place in an modern high school setting. 
> 
> \- A Greek Gods/Percy Jackson type AU - it's been a while since I have ready PJ though, but it's been ten years since Heroes of Olympus ended and all our fave Voltron peeps are there and there is a new big prophecy. 
> 
> Now as you can probably tell Lance is my favorite character, but I think I connect with him best so it's easiest for me to write about him...IDK. Well anyway if you like any of these ideas or what to help big the endgame ships or you want me to write something entirely different or have ideas please commmmmmeeeeennnntttttt. Thanks <3


	8. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are done so more writing for me and more reading for you!
> 
> Also thank you for the comments- I will start writing the prison one because I have a pretty good idea of what I want and then I actually have another fun one in the wraps.

“Lotor, seriously? Again?” Lance said bringing his hand to his head to rub his temples. This started maybe ten days ago, only four days after the surgery. Lotor once a day would make his way into Lance’s apartment. Lance had no idea how he had access to his door, and he knew it wasn’t a key, but he had a feeling it had something to do with how Narti and Ezor were able to sneak into his apartment.

“If I can get it anyone can get it, I really think you should come move in with me,” Lotor said pacing around the living room, examining the art.

Lance placed his bag down and poured himself a glass of wine, he wasn’t going to be able to handle Lotor without a glass of wine. The past ten days had consisted of various pleas for Lance to move in with him or to increase security or move away and change his identity again. The worst part, somehow Lotor got Coran on board with these ideas. To add to that, everyone in the police department was begging Lance to let Hunk or Shiro and Keith move in with him and double security.

If it was Ezor and Narti who snuck it Lance didn’t really want to worry. Living his life in constant fear was a thing of the past, he and was never going to let himself fall to that again. Lotor had expressed concern with Sendak, but Lance was sure the man didn’t recognize him and that nothing bad would come.

A knock on the door drew both their attention, and Lotor suddenly had an all too familiar revolver in his hand.

“Lotor what in the hell is that!” Lance half yelled half whispered.

“Don’t act like you don’t have yours,” he whispered back as he approached the door.

“Don’t go anywhere near that door, and put that away,” Lance said as he stood walking across the room to open the door.

“You aren’t even going to check who it is?” Lotor hissed.

“No, because I am perfectly fine,” Lance hissed back before he straightened his back and opened the door.

It barreled open and Lance found himself on the ground, “Who’s here? You can’t hurt Lance,” Hunk shouted as he covered Lance completely with his much larger body and held out a spatula. Great weapon, Lance thought while rolling his eyes.

Lance poked Hunk in the side making him laugh and roll off of him, “Relax Hunk, it’s just Mr. Sincline, we were discussing details of Narti’s conditions.”

Lotor crossed the room and held a hand out to Lance, Lance took it and was happy to see the gun nowhere in sight.

“Sorry, I just heard whispering and I was worried,” Hunk said putting the spatula on the counter and running a hand through his hair. “Very sorry Mr. Sincline.”

“All if well, and no one is hurt, right?” Lotor said examining Lance to make sure nothing was wrong, but Lance flitted away from him and grabbed his glass of wine again.

“I assure you I am perfectly fine, both of you,” Lance said with an underlying tone of disapproval at both of their actions.

“Very well, I will be on my way,” Lotor said before resting a hand on Lance’s shoulder and leaving. “Let me know if you reconsider.”

The door shut and Hunk busily went to work making food, but Lance watched as Hunk opened the fridge doors to reveal his leftovers galore.

“Have you eaten anything?” Hunk asked, without looking away from the food in the fridge.

Lance took another sip of wine. No, Lance barely ate. Lance was getting by on two granola bars a day, three cups of coffee, and three cups of wine. He isn’t sure why. Things were all good right now. He saved someone on the verge of dying, he was spending time with Keith and Shiro, he just had a movie night with his friends again, and he had been reconnecting with long-lost family.

But Lance wasn’t happy. He wasn’t necessarily sad, he just wasn’t happy.

“Lance, why was Mr. Sincline in your apartment? Is he threatening you?” Hunk asked, pulling out some of the leftovers and warming them in a pan.

“No Hunk, he isn’t threatening me, and like I said we were just discussing something in Narti’s case. Nothing to worry about,” Lance said, refusing to make eye contact with his friend.

“Fine, I will drop it. Keith and Shiro said you went on another date a few nights ago, how was it?” Hunk asked, yes they had been on a date, they had gone bowling. Shiro’s idea, Keith hated it since Lance and Shiro both beat him. Remembering it almost brought a smile to his face, but alas he hadn’t drunk enough to lower the rain cloud over his head.

“It was very fun, I believe they are planning on coming over tomorrow night,” Lance said as he stood to go look out of his window. The sun was setting over the city, he always loved sunsets. Him and Lotor running along the beach Lance’s mother chasing after them, sometimes even  _ he  _ would be there, but that was before Lance knew what he was capable of before Lance knew who he was.

“Lance?” Hunk’s voice startled him, it was right next to him. A large hand reached up to brush tears Lance didn’t even realize were there away.

“Oh sorry,” Lance said quickly lifting a hand to finish the job and moving back towards the kitchen where dinner was ready. “How was work?”

“It was good, we got some new processing equipment, Pidge and I bonded over it while Keith just stared at us in confusion,” Hunk went on, thankfully carrying on conversation when Lance couldn’t. Lance just smiled at him as he drained wine glass after wine glass. Not touching a bit of the food on his plate.

* * *

“Hunk just texted, something about Koltor Sincline being at Lance’s apartment,” Keith said, Shiro looked up from their sad take out and paused the TV.

“Koltor was at Lance’s?” he said taking a sip of his whiskey, he had noticed Koltor around the hospital the first few days after the incident, not that it was surprising, he was there for Narti. But when Nyma and Rolo told the others that Sincline was there after the discharge and Coran saying he was joining the Lance and Koltor for lunch, and when Lance said he had other dinner and lunch plans….It all just seemed rather strange and suspicious. A presumed suspect in the kidnapping that didn’t happen to spend so much time around Lance, and he seeming to have no problem with it.

“Yes, and now Hunk is asking if Lance ate anything when we went bowling,” Keith said, looking up from his phone, his face wrinkled with concern. “Why would Hunk be asking if Lance ate with us when we went bowling, that was four nights ago.”

“He didn’t eat, he just drank beer with us,” Shiro said, remembering Lance not even touching the nachos or fries brought to their table. He thought it was weird, but Lance just kept saying he wasn’t hungry. Shiro just guessed that he ate before their date.

“Shiro, why?” Keith said, turning to face Shiro fully, they were both sitting on the couch, but now Keith’s feet were tucked onto Shiro’s lap. “He seemed fine at bowling, and we are going over there tomorrow.”

“Well we both know Lance, something is clearly bothering him, maybe he just isn’t comfortable talking about it yet, I mean I feel like he would tell someone if something were bothering him right?” Shiro said he knew that Lance didn’t come to Keith or Shiro when the start of the stalking began, despite the three of them finally opening up. But Lance did go to Hunk and Coran. If something were really wrong he would tell someone, right?

“I just wished we were the ones he could talk to,”  Keith said, quietly, he was never the best at being vulnerable, but when he was Shiro knew to treasure it.

“Me too, maybe tomorrow, maybe we can talk about it tomorrow,” Shiro said in return.

“I just want to be able to love him, why won’t he let us love him?” Keith said before diving into Shiro’s chest.

And all Shiro could do was just sit there and hold him, because he had no idea what to say. Shiro wanted to love them both, but right now all he could do was love Keith, and maybe one day he could love Lance too.

* * *

“You’ve been here for two weeks, tell me something good,” Lotor said from one side of the glass holding a phone to his ear staring at his right-hand woman.

“I don’t think they know about him,” she said, soft enough that Lotor could barely make it out over the line.

“And you are sure?” he said, he needed to make sure he was safe.

“I am sure, Sendak is even being held here in solitary, his men haven’t said anything about the hostage situation or about anyone involved in it. Not by name or codename.

“Okay, thank you, I want you to know Narti has made a full recovery, she is going to her treatments twice a week, the doctors say that we are looking at a promising cancer-free future,” Lotor said, with a soft smile, Acxa has always cared about the little family they pieced together. A bunch of misfits looking for a new start in life.

“I am happy to hear that sir, I will make sure I inform you in case things change here,” she said before hanging up the phone with a nod.

Lotor had been driving himself crazy every since he found out Lance was involved with Sendak’s attack. He was so sure there was no way it could have been coincidence or not have any consequences, but perhaps he was just going crazy with paranoia.

He took a deep breath as he climbed into his car. In the seat next to him, two passports, a duffel of money, and ids. His protectiveness and paranoia weren’t necessarily misplaced, if either his mother or father found a way the first person they would try to get to would be Lance.

* * *

“Lance!” Keith said with a smile as he Lance opened the door, Keith practically threw himself into Lance. Sure enough, Lance felt skinnier, weaker, but Keith didn’t need to hug Lance to figure that out, his face seemed more sunken and tired. There were bags under his eyes that he clearly tried to cover with foundation.

“Keith, Shiro!” he said with a dazzling smile, but Keith stared at it for a minute too long, it seemed too easy, but he tried to put that thought to the side for now.

Shiro easily scooped both of them into a hug, and they just stayed like that for a minute, more due to Shiro refusing to let go.

“Oh come on you brute, I have Hunk’s leftovers for us,” Lance said walking over to the kitchen to pull a dish from the oven. Yet Keith could only think about how Lance would normally dance into the kitchen and pour drinks for everyone present, probably make a joke about how he couldn’t cook. Lance was faking happiness. It hit Keith hard because he knew what that was like, he knew how lonely that felt. Even when surrounded by people you love.

Shiro just smiled and ushered Keith forward, pouring drinks for them instead.

“Give him a chance before you pounce,” Shiro whispered over Keith before handing the drinks over. Lance set the table for the three of them, and Shiro managed to carry easy conversations between them for a while.

“There’s something I need to say,” Lance said, looking up from his plate to the two of them. Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand below the table. “I am really glad I have you two in my life. You are like a breath of fresh air.”

It wasn’t necessarily what either of them wanted, but the opportunity for conversation went out the door when Lance put on a movie, sitting in Shiro’s lap, his legs draped over Keith and switching between the both of them to make out with.

When the night ended Keith climbed into Shiro’s car.

“A breath of fresh air?” Keith snorted.

“He will not like us meeting without him,” Coran said, twisting his orange mustache in his fingers.

“No he will not, but you are the only person I am sure he will listen to,” Lotor said bringing a folder out of his bag and sliding it across the table to Coran.

Coran picked up the folder and immediately sighed, “I can’t convince him to leave Altea, he never will.”

“This is only for a year or two, it’s a great opportunity really, it will help fill his compassionate heart and relieve the paranoia in both of our hearts,” Lotor said, Coran looked over him. It wasn’t until two weeks ago that he met the infamous Lotor. His first instinct was to call the organization and tell them, but Lotor insisted it wasn’t necessary, as did Lance.

Plus it was the nostalgic smile on Lance’s face that kept Coran from pulling the trigger. Lance hardly ever smiled when he remembered his past, but somehow Lotor made him. It was reassuring, and Coran couldn’t bear to take someone else Lance loved from his life.

“I don’t know what you want me to do with this,” Coran answered honestly, he couldn’t just give it to Lance. Lance would think the organization was relocating him.

“I will bring it up to him, and you will be the first person he goes too, and I want you to convince him it’s a good idea and accompany him,” he said so matter of factly as if he was sure that Lance would do it. It was certainly an incredible opportunity for many, many reasons, but Lance was a homebody. Leaving everyone behind would be hard.

Coran’s silence prompted Lotor to speak again, “Look I know your only responsibility is to protect him, so listen to me when I say this is only to protect him. Ever since Sendak, I have had a nagging feeling when it came to Lance. I want him to get away, reset.”

Coran nodded, it wasn’t the worst plan in the world, there was never any harm in leaving for a little while.

“If he comes to me I won’t discourage the idea.”

* * *

Lance pushed his way through the people as he ran towards the doors, but it felt like he was moving in slow motion. No matter how hard he pumped his legs he was still moving so slowly.

It was a large building, it explained why there were so many people in his way, waiting outside. He watched as Zethrid, the larger of Lotor’s assistants was trying to coordinate the people, trying to send them home. When she saw him she gave him a solemn nod and let him push past her.

Ezor was at the door along with several police officers, he slid right past them, earning him several yells from the officers, but he vaguely heard Ezor explain it was alright.

Soon he was running up the stairs two by two, finding himself out of breath and panting hard as he came to the floor, cops were bustling everywhere.

“Lance!” he turned his head to the side still rushing forward to see Allura, she reached out and grabbed his arm, jolting him back into her. Stopping his progress, bringing him to a complete halt. Suddenly the tears overwhelmed him.

“Stop, Allura, you have to let me go, please!” Lance cried desperately, but she only held tighter, he wasn’t sure if it was her surprising strength or his broken will.

“Lance,” Pidge said rushing to him. “Lance, please calm down, we can’t let you into the scene yet, you shouldn’t be let anywhere near it honestly.”

He shook his head, he needed to see it, he needed to see it for his own eyes, he wouldn’t believe it until he had a chance to see it.

Soon raven black hair came into his line of sight, then purple eyes were on his, “Lance, deep breaths, we need Allura to finish collecting the evidence and we need to cover the body, okay?”

“It’s not a body, don’t call it that,” Lance screeched, but Keith drew him into a stifling hug only making Lance ball harder.

“Let him see her,” Lotor’s velvet voice startled him, but a hand was held out to him and he took it immediately. Keith had no choice but to let go, as Lotor guided Lance towards the scene.

Surely there she was, a mask covering her face, but Lance recognized her. He had stood over her body for hours in surgery. He had spent every treatment session at her side. He had joined her for lunch at the hospital cafeteria. He had talked to her in his office for hours at a time.

He had learned so much about her, and she didn’t need to anything about Lance, because she had known Lance, apparently since Lance was born. She had watched and observed him from a distance, protected him and Lotor, she was practically enslaved by  _ her _ . It was why she was one of the first to try the drug, the one that tried to kill her several years down the line.

He turned into Lotor, who held him tight, Lance tried too hard to save her, only for her to fall to a ruthless murder.

When he pulled away from Lotor refusing to look at her body he noticed something on the windows to her office. He couldn’t make it out, but something had glistened.

“Turn off the lights,” Lance said, and Lotor repeated the order, only what Lance saw next was so much worse.

~Finally I have found my blue eyes~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited. I hope you are excited.


	9. You Deserve Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this chapter didn't get posted because I was too busy watching She-ra...but it's here now. Also will probably be working on a She-ra thing because holy hell I need to write the gay vibes and angst.

“I originally wanted you to go because I thought it would be a great opportunity, and give you and the world a chance to reset. Maybe a year or longer, but now, you need to go. You have to go. No doubt in my mind, even if you have to go forever,” Lotor said setting a duffel on the counter along with passports and IDs.

“You have to be kidding me,” Lance said pacing around his apartment. Leave? “Like I have already said I am not interested in subjecting myself to fear.”

But Lance didn’t really mean it this time.

He had always talked to Pidge and Keith about their cases, but neither of them bothered to mention serious details about them. If only he had known about the blue-eyed case earlier.

“Plus I won’t be leaving without you, that threat could be to you just as much as it could be towards me,” Lance said crossing his arms and facing the two men sitting on the couch. Coran had remained rather silent since arriving and Lotor had his head in his hands.

“We all know that it isn’t a threat against me. I may have blue eyes, but we both know they are not the blue eyes  _ she _ is after,” Lotor said with a noticeable shiver running through him. “She always referred to you and your mother by your eyes, those beautiful deep ocean blue eyes.”

“Still, this is ridiculous, we have information on the case, maybe we can finally help the police and they can stop her,” Lance said, resuming his pacing.

“It won’t help, she is still in her asylum, she doesn’t speak to anyone, I already had someone check on her, she is doing this some other way, the police won’t be any help. I already contacted our organization,” Lotor said, looking up at Lance. “But for now you need to go.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest when Coran stood up.

“We must leave, you have two days to sort whatever you need to, but we are leaving, and you will not tell anyone where you are going or why. That is final. I hate making decisions for us, but this is final, you will keep someone with you at all times until we leave,” Coran said grabbing the passports and IDs before leaving the apartment in complete silence.

Lance dropped to his knees and started crying. Years. It took years to run away from his past. To become Lance McClain. To become this person. To make friends. Find love. Find happiness. To smile and laugh again.

Lotor got up and hugged him, “Please Lance you have to understand.”

“I understand, I will do it, I just-I just….” Lance trailed off, he understood. He knew it was safer this way. He knew someone was hunting him, he knew that whoever it was figured Lance out and would come for him. He was fleeing again. He was running away again. This is not who Lance wanted to become in his new life, and yet his old life caught up to him and sent him for the hills again.

* * *

“This one was different, more passionate, more deliberate,” Pidge said, pointing to the pictures of the victim’s body. Keith had looked it over a hundred times. There was something about the whole thing not settling right with him.

“The knife marks, they seem torturous, like the killer wanted information,” Pidge said again, hoping that Keith would at some point contribute, but he was in no mood. It had been under three hours since they discovered the body and it was just a tad bit too close to Lance for comfort.

The image of Koltor hugging Lance as he cried was resting heavy with him. Who the hell was this Koltor guy really? Why was Lance so comfortable around him? Keith hated it.

“Well it seems like the killer got it, judging from the note,” Keith said with a huff.

“Or maybe was this who he or she was looking for, maybe we are already done,” Pidge said.

“I am afraid not, this victim has pink irises, not blue,” a familiar looking woman stepped into the doorway, it was the same woman from a couple of weeks ago, one of the federal agents. “My name is Romelle, and this is my case, but I was wondering if you would be willing to work on it with me. Altea has seen three of the murders from our mask killer, you two know the most about the case other than me.”

Both detectives remained silent, working with the feds was always a pain in the ass, and no matter how much cooperation they said they were going to give, they never actually did.

“Okay, well since you haven’t responded yet, how about I start by telling you that the information you picked up about the victims getting up and really living is true because all of them are in the witness protection program. Including this woman,” Romelle said walking over to point at Narti, but new gears were turning for both Keith and Pidge.

“Witness protection, so that probably means that the desired vic is someone hiding,” Pidge said.

“And our killer somehow has access to those files,” Keith responded.

* * *

“I am sorry you what?” Shiro said, looking over the papers, this had to be a joke.

“My apologies for such short notice, a family issue, it is imperative I leave immediately,” Coran said with a soft smile.

“You can’t quit, we- everyone here we all appreciate your work and you Coran. And what about Lance, you are like family to him?" Shiro said. Coran only nodded, no one really knew their relationship, but it was clear they were important to one another, and now Coran was just up and leaving?

“I am sorry, I really am,” Coran said before reaching for the door only for Keith to bound in.

“Hi Coran, bye Coran. Shiro you’ll never guess-,” Keith said.

“Keith, Coran is resigning,” Shiro blurted out, needing backup, he needed to convince the orange haired man otherwise.

“You what?  You can’t, why are you resigning? If this is about Lance calling you old I promise it’s just a joke, he calls Shiro and myself old all the time, and I am only a year older than him,” Keith said, running out of breath, Shiro stared at Keith curiously, he wondered what had his boyfriend all riled up.

“It had been a pleasure working with all of you,” Coran said with a nod before closing the door leaving the office awfully quiet.

“Why is he resigning?” Keith said turning his head from the door to Shiro.

“A family emergency?” Shiro answered, it was so vague, but it truly was family then Shiro didn’t have the right to say or ask anything, but he wanted too, oh so badly.

“Does Lance know?” Keith asked.

**Dinner tomorrow? - Lance**

“No clue, but looks like we can ask tomorrow,  you don’t work do you?” Shiro asked, looking at his phone, pleasantly surprised at their third reaching out to make plans. Shiro could still remember when he showed up on the scene and Koltor was gripping Lance as he sobbed, he hadn’t realized Lance had grown so close to the patient.

**Yes please! - Shiro**

**Perfect, XXXXX at 6? - Lance**

**We’ll be there - Keith**

“Well on another note, which doesn’t feel quite as celebratory considering what’s going on, Romelle, the federal agent woman, she has opened the investigation to include us in finding the murderer,” Keith said plopping himself in one of the chairs.

“Well that’s greats news, seeing Lance so shaken about the situation has really been dwelling on me, maybe we can finally see some progress on the case with the collective investigation,” Shiro said.

Keith looked down for a minute, “You know, I don’t think it was just about the patient like he was a mess running in, but whatever snapped it was after they covered Narti. I just- I just wish he was comfortable opening up to us.”

“Well, he hasn’t reached out to anyone, not even Hunk or Pidge. Matt said that is normal for him, to keep it bottled inside, he said that Lance only talks about trivial problems,” Shiro said remembering when Matt stopped in the office after the surgery, trying to assure Shiro not to get too worked up over Lance.

“Really because he and Mr. Sincline seem awfully close,” Keith snorted under his breath.

“Keith, stop, you know Mr. Sincline was close with the victim,” Shiro shunned back, it wasn’t their place to jump on Lance for confiding in others.

“Still, he was clutching onto that dirtbag businessman like he was family, why wasn’t he reaching out to me or Pidge or even Allura?”

“Maybe he wanted someone who he wasn’t close with, or I don’t know, but look we are having dinner with him tomorrow, we can resolve it all then,” Shiro said.

“You don’t think he and Koltor are like…” Keith drifted off before looking up to meet Shiro’s eyes. Shiro lowered his head, it was something that occurred to him a couple of times since the surgery. Perhaps Lance was over Keith and Shiro and wanted something different, like a refined, put together, handsome businessman.

“Let’s not fill our heads with thoughts like that, we were just over the other day, he was great with us, we still have unspeakable chemistry together.”

* * *

Lance finished packing, he didn’t want to make it to obvious that he was fleeing the country. So he just packed some random clothes and keepsakes, leaving many of his old belongings and photos behind, which was extremely difficult. Lotor assured him he would stop by the apartment from time to time to make sure nothing happens to any of his belongings

He couldn’t believe he was actually going through with this, running from his problems. Literally running. The worst part, he knew he couldn’t tell anyone, it would just put them in danger. She would go after them to draw him back to Altea. It hurt, so much.

He grabbed coffee with Allura first, something they didn’t do nearly enough. They caught up on and all sorts of things. Books, shows, movies, hobbies and more. Apparently, she was seeing someone, a girl, in fact, the first girl since she came out, and Lance couldn’t have been prouder of her.

Then dinner with Hunk. Lance even went out of his way to help, surprising Hunk because Lance wasn’t actually a terrible cook. It was just so much easier and better to have a master chef cook for you. They caught up, Hunk smiled, saying that despite the trauma that morning Lance seemed to be doing world’s better. Turns out Lance’s coping mechanism of laughing and smiling at everything was working. And though Lance’s hug lingered probably longer than it should have, Hunk didn’t seem to notice, just thinking that his best friend needed a bit longer of a hug. Lance cried that night for hours because he didn’t deserve a ray of sunshine like Hunk in his life.

Then breakfast with the Holts, Matt and Pidge were both pleasantly surprised, but they had a blast at Denny’s and even though they were adults they were probably never welcome at that Denny’s again. The waiter gave them the stink eye every five minutes, but they couldn’t help from goofing around, it was who they were. He hoped that one day when he came back to Altea things could be just like that. Lance didn’t dwell on it much further, knowing if he ever came back he wouldn’t be able to be with his friends.

Coffee with Kollivan was extremely difficult. Kollivan who had been Lance’s greatest mentor and supporter. Practically a father in many senses and Lance had to tell him he was resigning for a humanitarian aid opportunity. Kollivan smiled with tears in his eyes, but only gave Lance a hug to prevent either of them from actually crying.

Lunch with Rolo and Nyma was great, they were still bitter about not being invited into the most talked about surgery in the hospital, but happy that they weren’t involved with the gun situation. Upset that Lance never talked about any of the details of the case, but they understood, Lance had always been rather private with personal affairs. He was fine inviting people to come together, talk, and catch up, but he was never really a gossip himself.

Then it was the dinner Lance was dreading more than anything. Lance knew that if life hadn’t train-wrecked directly in front of him he could have fallen in love with the two men. Shiro was a giant teddy bear and Keith an overprotective cat, and they had so much love in their hearts for Lance despite loving each other already.

He already felt bad enough about being so withdrawn and reserved from them, but his past was something he was never going to share and the past few months just felt like the past was trying to catch up to him. At this point, he wished he never got involved with the two of them, not for his own heart, but for theirs. It wasn’t fair for them to try and date a broken man.

“Lance!” Keith shouted from the front of the restaurant, earning plenty of groans and annoyed faces, but Lance didn’t care. He threw on his happy face, he needed to keep a happy face.

“Keith! Shiro!” Lance said hugging them both as they approached the table.

“We are so glad you reached out, Keith and I were actually going to see if you wanted to spend some time together before you texted. I know the whole new murder has been weighing really heavy on you,” Shiro said, and for a moment Lance’s facade flickered. Weight on him was an understatement. There was a 98% chance that the serial killer who had been on the loose in Altea and surrounding cities was after Lance.

“Aha, yes, I think I just got really attached to Narti’s case, it was very similar to my mother’s,” Lance said, the perfect cover, it wasn’t a lie, and obviously thinking about his mother’s death was hard on him, but there was a lot more than that.

“Oh, yes, that does make sense I am sorry, I didn’t realize what it was your mother passed from,” Shiro said, cordial as always.

“Is your father still in the picture?” Keith asked, and Lance flinched, very visibly. He internally scolded himself, but in his defense, that question did seem to come out of nowhere, but then again in Keith’s defense Lance never talked about anything personal, and they had been somewhat dating for a couple of months now. Lance just made for an awful partner.

“Um- well no, not exactly it’s pretty complicated, I don’t like to talk about it,” Lance said trying to recover from the imagery of his horrid father.

“Sorry, I-” Keith started, but Lance just lifted his hand to end the conversation.

“Lance you know if you ever need to talk, and you need us not to be cops, just tell us to be us, not cops. We don’t want you to feel like you have to hold anything back from us,” Keith said, reaching across the table to take Lance’s hand, but he couldn’t do it. No more physical contact between them. He couldn’t have anything holding him back, physically or literally. Keith was by no means helping, that was one of the most genuine things he had heard in years.

“Thank you,” Lance said holding his palm up towards Keith, gesturing that he didn’t want to take his hand. “I am okay, but the offer means the world to me.”

“Well, let’s not focus on the past, but right now, the food here looks incredible,” Shiro said looking at the menu. Lance thanked him for changing the conversation.

They were able to fill the rest of dinner with laughs, smiles, and casual conversation, just like old times, but no touching of course and lots of Lance dodging any suggestive questions. Which of course left things a bit awkward and confusing because as far as Keith and Shiro knew Lance was still their boyfriend.

Lance knew that but was waiting until the end of the night to tell them they couldn’t be together anymore.

* * *

Shiro was quite enjoying the evening. Seeing Lance smile was something he missed far too much. He also missed being close to him, smelling his ocean and laundry scent. Feeling his warm skin and silken hair. Staring into his brown eyes and holding him close.

Though Shiro registered than Lance was keeping his space, though Lance had his fair share of possible reasons, he had been through hell and back. Shiro would respect his need for space, he had to.

“Well it is getting quite late, and I have a meeting early tomorrow, let us call it a night,” Lance said standing and taking the bill before either cop could offer. Shiro thanked Lance for doing that though since his budget wasn’t quite as large as Lance’s.

Keith and Shiro followed Lance outside, waiting for a possible invitation to his house or for him to ask to come over to Shiro and Keith’s.

Instead, Lance looked up at them, his body outlined by the street lamps, and his face dimly lit, his voice trembled a bit, “I need to speak with you two about something.”

Shiro’s leaned in and tried to grab Lance’s shoulder, but he shook his head and leaned away,  _ space _ , remember it. Shiro retracted his hand feeling bad about pushing Lance.

“I-I think it’s best if we stop whatever we have going on...I am trying to work through some things right now, and I need to do it alone,” he said, and that was the last thing Shiro anticipated him to say. Stop their relationship? They had chemistry unlike any other. The three of them worked in harmony together. They may not have been very far into their relationship, but Shiro sensed a big future for the three of them.

“Lance, what no, we can do this together, we can wait for you,” Keith said, his voice rising in tone, Shiro grabbed Keith’s shoulder firmly, as a reminder to stay grounded.

“No, I need this time. I don’t want anyone waiting for me. You two are plenty happy together, stay happy together,” Lance said, taking more steps away, his face now hidden in shadows. “I have to go now, um, I am sorry.”

With that, he practically took off running. Leaving Shiro and Keith in more or less shock.

“Things were going so well, he seemed so well during dinner, I thought everything was going to be fine,” Keith said hiding his face in Shiro’s chest.

“I know, I know me too,” Shiro said because he had honestly thought the same. “Let’s go, let’s go home.”

* * *

“Remember when we used to build sand castles on the beach or when you taught me how to surf, wow I was absolutely terrible at that,” Lotor laughed, they were staring at the ocean painting on Lance’s wall, it looked so much like home.

“You were terrible at it,” Lance laughed loudly. Remembering their past wasn’t something either of them really enjoyed doing, but not all the memories were poisonous, which was a nice reminder in itself.

“Lance, really, I am sorry,” Lotor started as he looked over the many pictures littering the room. It simply wasn’t fair that after Lance had put his life back together the past had to launch itself back into the picture and ruin everything. “You don’t deserve any of this, and I wish we had a solution other than sending you far away from not just your job and friends, but your home. I just, I can’t bear the idea of losing you, not again.”

Lance looked up to Lotor with tears in his eyes, it didn’t help that Lotor’s eyes were already watering. Lotor quickly wrapped the skinnier boy in his arms.

“I am sorry, I can’t- I don’t- just-” Lance started, but could only stutter unintelligible phrases.

“It’s okay,” Lotor said as Lance leaned into the familiar hug. “We always kept each other safe and sane, let’s keep doing that.”

“We deserved different childhoods,” Lance said, and Lotor could only nod, Lance deserved fucking rainbows and unicorns as a childhood and instead he had nightmares and darkness.

“You deserved a better father, a better life, a better everything.”

“You deserved a better father and mother, better opportunities, a better legacy, a better everything,” Lance responded, a shiver running through them both. For very different reasons.

“Well, you certainly proved that even the worst upbringings in the world can result in goodness, keep doing good, and stay in contact. I will miss you so much. I moved here to keep an eye on you, and now I am sending you away, and I won’t be able to keep an eye on you anymore. So promise me you’ll stay safe and let me know if you need anything,” Lotor said, lifting his pinkie finger with a slight chuckle, though the gesture was no joke, it was just funny reminding himself of being a child, so innocent and ignorant.

“I promise,” Lance said intertwining his pinkie with Lotor’s, he wiped away his tears and picked up his bag. “I love you...I haven’t said those words in such a long time, but I love you so much.”

Lotor looked at Lance solemnly, he too hadn’t said those words in such a long time, “I love you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh writing the Lance & Lotor bits make my soul happy.


	10. Is it you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and support - love you all so much

“Is it you?”

“Is what me?”

“You would know what, don’t play coy with me you evil bitch,” Lotor yelled throwing his fists down on the table. The guards moved around to see if she had pulled anything funny triggering his own outburst. “Sorry, she is just frustrating, I will keep my cool.”

They nodded before backing away far enough to not hear their conversation.

She began laughing, that disgusting laugh that put pits in his stomach.

“Evil bitch huh? That is no way to talk to your mother, now is it?” she cackled again, trying to lift her hands to touch his face, but they stopped halfway to him, the shackles clinking, reminding her she was a prisoner still.

“You are not my mother, I don’t know who you are. Now tell me, are you behind this?” Lotor said, trying to find his calm again.

“Behind what my beautiful son?” she asked, cooing her words.

“The murders, the deaths, the blue eyes,” Lotor added some bite to the blue eyes, knowing it would egg her on.

“Blue eyes, blue eyes, BLUE EYES,” she began screaming, repeating it over again, the guards came around again, this time grabbing her to hold her still as she shook against the shackles.

“I am sorry Mr. Sincline, we are going to have to ask you to leave now, her condition is very reactive,” one of them said to Lotor, and he nodded, but pulled his fingers into a tight fist.

That wasn’t helpful at all, all it proved was that she was still bat shit fucking crazy. Which meant he had nothing. Absolutely nothing. Which meant he was going to have to pay the other one a visit.

* * *

“Shiro, have you heard or seen from Lance in the last two days?” Hunk said walking into the office, his bandana was wrapped around his fingers instead of around his head like usual. He accidentally pulled it out and was too busy stressing to tie it back up.

“Uh, yes- um Keith and I had dinner with him yesterday,” Shiro said and Hunk noticed the discomfort in the Captain.

“Shiro? What’s wrong?” Hunk said, pressing forward, he needed to make sure Lance was alright.

“It’s nothing Hunk really,” Shiro said before running his hand through his hair. Real convincing, Hunk thought trying not to roll his eyes.

“Well okay did he seem normal? He hasn’t responded to my texts since I had dinner with him two nights ago,” Hunk said before sitting in one of the chairs. Lance seemed so good then...perhaps even too good.

“Yes, well uh, I guess he was a little off, he seemed happy…” Shiro trailed off, and Hunk couldn’t take Shiro’s whatever this was anymore, so surprising them both Hunk dropped both of his hands on Shiro’s desk making the older man jump.

“Shiro what the hell are you hiding or not telling me, what’s the phrase? A cat has got your tongue?” Hunk half yelled.

Shiro looked up with tears in his eyes and Hunk immediately felt guilty, he stood and walked over to embrace Shiro, Hunk hugs were famous after all.

“I am sorry- Lance- he broke up with Keith and I last night-” Shiro said before his own sobs cut him off and Hunk felt absolutely horrible, but then completely confused. Why would Lance break up with Shiro and Keith? There were some nights after the three of them hung out that Lance would demand Hunk come over just so he could fan over his two hot cops. Hunk would be one of the first to know if Lance didn’t like them anymore, and he would probably also be able to tell if that were the case.

“I am sorry to ask you this, but do you know why he broke up with you?” Hunk said, trying to ask as gently as possible.

“He said he is working through some things and that he needed to be alone,” Shiro said, into Hunk’s shoulder, but something wasn’t sitting right with Hunk. Lance would never be so vague with his feelings in a breakup, he likes to make sure he is very clear and understood, it prevents lingering hurt. It was one of Lance’s more impressive mature qualities.

“Shiro, I am going to go to the hospital to check on Lance, will you come with me?” Hunk asked.

“He wouldn’t want me there,” Shiro sobbed out again.

“I think something might be wrong with him, please,” Hunk pleaded, and sure enough Shiro looked up if Shiro was anything he was a worrier and protective.

* * *

“London, Buenos Aires, Egypt, Delhi, Tokyo, or Vancouver. That’s a lot of different options, why don’t you help me figure out where?”

“No? Okay, well I am going to say not on this land mass, so cross out Vancouver and Buenos Aires. Probably not Japan since it’s an island. So you tell me London? Egypt? Or Delhi?”

“Still no answer? That’s alright, you’ll make the perfect bait.”  

* * *

“So we don’t have anything in her files about her communicating with someone out of the norm, so maybe it someone who knows her?” Keith said, looking through Slav’s work.

“I don’t think so, it was more personal, but I don’t think the killer personally knew the victim, I know that’s me just throwing my hunch out there, but…” Pidge trailed off.

“It’s okay, we are detectives, we have solved hundreds of cases and most of the time we follow our hunches, I agree though. I don’t think it was someone who knew her personally,” Keith said, he was still exhausted and no amount of coffee was helping. He wondered if he should tell Pidge what happened between Lance and him and Shiro. Neither of them took it well, in fact, they were barely talking to one another.

She went back to work, so he decided maybe to bring it up later, hopefully, work would help him get his head off of him.

Romelle walked into the conference room Pidge and Keith had taken over for the investigation, “We have looked over the case that she testified in, but I haven’t found anyone who could have done this to her from that trial.”

Keith wanted to ask for more information, but he knew that wasn’t exactly how witness protection worked, he groaned and continued to go through his own files on her. Koltor had hired her almost eight years ago to work at his company that he started ten years ago. Maybe it had to do with an enemy against him, he had blue eyes right-

“Oh my god,” Keith said, pulling up pictures of Koltor and looking for his own past. Pidge and Romelle both stopped and looked over to him.

“Yes?” Pidge asked.

“We think our killer is looking for a certain set of blue eyes right?” Keith said, continued to pull through Koltor’s records.

“Yes, but only three of the eight cases were people with blue eyes,” Romelle answered, making Keith falter for a moment.

“Eight? There were two other deaths?” Pidge yelled that would have been helpful information.

“Yes, my apologies, here are the cases, neither of them had blue eyes, it was only the first three who had blue eyes,” she said pulling files from her bag.

Pidge went through them, but Keith was focused on his own task, “Okay and will you confirm that all of these victims were in WPP.”

Romelle looked up at the two of them before nodding slowly, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Got it, okay so the killer targeted three people who were in the system with blue eyes in search of blue eyes, but maybe they realized the witness may have changed their eye color, so then they started looking for other defining characteristics,” Keith said, gesturing for Pidge to hang the profiles of the eight victims.

“Bingo,” Keith said, he found exactly what he was looking for, but before moving to explain that turned to the board of victims.

“First three had blue eyes, okay, but they were different sexes and ages, so that doesn’t make any sense,” Romelle said.

“But look at this, all the female victims via photo look somewhat similar in age and all the male victims look somewhat similar in age,” Pidge said, moving the photos around. The females all looking between around late forties early fifties and all the males looking in their early to mid-thirties.

“Well that is something, maybe the killer is looking for two people,” Romelle said, looking at the photos again, but then it really hit Keith, he printed out Koltor’s picture and held it up next to the male victims.

Pidge fell back into her chair, “You really did get it, we need to get Koltor back here now.”

“Wait what why?” Romelle asked grabbing Koltor’s photo and examining it.

“Koltor is the blue eyes our killer is looking for,” Keith answered matter of factly. “His face fits into this guessed age group, he has blue eyes, and he is WPP.”

“He isn’t in WPP,” Romelle said, shaking her head. “Otherwise I would say you hit the nail on the head, but he’s not in our systems.”

“You aren’t just protecting him or whatever right?” Pidge asked.

“No I promise,” she responded, placing the photo onto the table.

“Well, WPP or not, he dive bombed into a new life here ten years ago with barely any history of him before that, which sounds an awful lot like our other victims,” Keith said showing every piece of news, contract, report he could find on Koltor Sincline.

“That is strange,” Romelle said checking out the reports herself.

“Well maybe that is why the killer got Narti, the killer couldn’t find who they were looking for in the WPP system so they expanded their search. Then they realized the same thing we realized about Koltor, and targeted Narti because she’s in your system and she knows Koltor,” Pidge said.

“That is a possibility, we can call him here and ask him more questions,” Romelle said.

Keith went to reach for his phone, when both his and Pidge’s began to ring, Keith answered his, “Hi Shiro.”

“Hunk,” Pidge said almost a second after.

“Lance resigned from the hospital.” Shiro said, and Pidge shouted a “What?” from next to him, responding for him.

“Why?” Keith shouted instead.

“I don’t know Kollivan said he turned his resignation yesterday, something about him needing a break from surgery. Kollivan said he found a new opportunity, and that there could still be trauma from the surgery,” Shiro said.

Matt burst into the room making all of them jump, “You need to see this.”

* * *

Lance and Coran were both utterly exhausted, they were on their second train of that day, it would be taking them to Munich, and after that only four more trains until the made it to Turkey. Coran and Lotor both expressed how it was better to split their trip up among planes, trains, buses and more. Harder to track that way. Especially if they could get away without scanning their passports and pay with paper currency.

“How are you doing my boy?” Coran asked.

Lance stared out the window, it was beautiful, all the countryside and towns they pass, “Tired, I only slept a bit on the plane.”

“Maybe you should rest now, we still have two or so more hours until we get to our next stop,” Coran said, reaching out to squeeze Lance’s shoulder.

He nodded, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to sleep right now. He just kept thinking about how everyone would find out he up and left. It was noon back home now. He didn’t even really say goodbye to anyone except Lotor, which was the point, but it still weighed on him. The lingering, and of course there was the look on Shiro and Keith’s faces haunting him. He never wanted to hurt them, they worked so hard to help Lance, and Lance took all their worry and kindness and threw it in the waste disposal.

“Worried about what everyone is going to think huh?” Coran said, and Lance nodded again, he had purchased a new phone before heading out and pulled it out to look at the pictures he moved onto the phone. He didn’t let himself keep any phone numbers, it would be too tempting for him. In his defense, that had been Lance’s life, a life he actually enjoyed and appreciated. One with relationships, friends, and lovers. One with a great job and coworkers and boss. He always knew there was a possibility he would have to up and leave it all, he just never thought it would actually happen. He pulled out the notebook that had Lotor’s phone number written down in case of emergencies,  Lotor had theirs but only to be called from phones other than their own. Lance hoped that if anything happened to any of his friends Lotor would tell him, but he wasn’t sure. Lotor’s goal was to keep Lance away and safe, if something were to happen Lance would want to go home...no, no Lance didn’t have a home right now.

Lance pulled up some news articles, maybe it would help distract him when he dropped the phone on the ground. There was no way what he just saw was real. Surely he was imagining things. Coran looked up curiously and picked up the phone only to find himself gasping as well.

“Coran let me see it again,” Lance said trying to even his breaths again.

“No,” he said locking the phone and putting it in his pocket.

“Coran let me see my phone right now,” Lance said, holding out his hand and focusing his gaze onto Coran’s purple eyes.

“No, we are not going back, no matter what,” Coran said, crossing his arms firmly, Lance hadn’t even mentioned that yet, but it seemed like a pretty damn good idea.

“We have to go back, and you know exactly why I have to go back,” Lance said, the aggression growing in his voice and face.

“We worked so hard to get out here, to make ourselves disappear, you cannot throw all of that away,” Coran whisper shouted back.

Lance shook his head, “I don’t care, you didn’t give me an option when we left, and I am not giving you an option now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHa so I just wrote this one chapter (it's a few away) that is coming up and holy shit - y'all are not going to be ready....


	11. Where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support. I love reading through all your comments!
> 
> Also I am a couple chapters into the prison AU I was talking about so look out for that being posted soon!

“What happened?” Keith arrived at the hospital, Pidge and Romelle trailing just behind him as they followed the two women who worked for Mr. Sincline. The hospital made his skin crawl in ways he didn’t realize. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the video footage of the operating room.

No one said anything as they walked into one of the patient rooms. Hunk and Shiro already in there watching over the unconscious body.

“Keith!” Shiro said jumping up to pull him into a hug.

“Someone please tell me what happened,” Keith said as he glanced at the rope burns and abrasions up and down Lotor’s skin. His face covered in bruises and his hair tattered.

“You saw the headlines what more do you need to know?” Hunk shouted, Pidge walked over to the bigger man and grabbed his hand, why was he so on edge?

“So Lotor is who the killer is after?” Pidge asked inching forward. “Why would he or she let him go then?”

“‘Come out, come out wherever you are. I’ll leave you this prize if you bring me your blue eyes,’  is what the sign read, we can try to trace the paint, but I am not sure how much luck we will have, the killer has been very good at making themself untraceable,” Romelle said, looking over her notes.

“Where was he going?” Shiro asked, and yet Keith could only find his head spinning. There was so much happening at once. His mind kept wandering to Lance and Coran both resigning at the same time. Then there was the fact that the killer for once didn’t kill a victim, only left him beaten to a pulp and unconscious.  

“I am not sure, he said he had to meet with someone, and he took a taxi instead of his car so I can’t trace his car GPS. He also left his phone behind, I don’t know why,” Ezor said barely keeping it together. Ezor and Zethrid had earlier informed Keith that he was like a brother to them, taking them in and helping get their life together.

The more Keith thought about it the more it made sense, he was trying to start over too. Maybe if they could find out why he had restarted his life...

“What did Koltor do before the company?” Keith said, guiding the two of them to sit down.

“I don’t know, he said his life changed for the better when he started it and never wanted to think about the past again,” Zethrid answered, but they were cut off by rap on the door.

“I heard you were all here, that’s good because someone just came to see Koltor,” Kollivan said walking in with a woman trailing behind him.

“Oh thank god, he’s alive, he’s alive. He’s going to be okay, right Doc?” she said rushing to his bedside as soon as Kollivan moved out of her way.

“Who are you?” the bigger of the two women rushed between her and Koltor.

“I am Koltor’s guardian, and you are his assistant, Zethrid, and she is Ezor, I just needed to make sure he was okay, you are all police right, I am going to need any information you have on the case,” she said, everyone in the room stopping in confusion.

“Guardian? He said his family was a bunch of assholes who didn’t deserve any recognition or love, so I highly recommend you back off,” Zethrid said.

“Yes his family is awful, worst people I have ever met, which is where I come into play, I saved him from those people and helped him begin a new life. I am part of a global organization dedicated to protecting people like Koltor and their identities. A few years back he told me I should find another person who needed help, which is why you have never seen me before. My name is Dayak,” she said holding out a card, that said her name and the other side said Koltor Sincline.

“What organization?” Shiro asked, standing up and crossing the room to examine her.

“That is private information, and for Koltor’s safety and everyone else in it I cannot say, which is why I am asking for any processed evidence, so I can take it to my people and we can investigate it,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah sounds pretty fake, I say arrest her,” Pidge said, eyeing the woman.

“Take me to a secure location and I will prove what I am saying is true,” she ordered, Shiro looked to Keith. Keith looked her over, he wasn’t getting any feelings that she was lying.

“We don’t have to do that, take her to the precinct and get copies of any evidence to her,” Romelle said stepping in.

“We can’t do that!” Pidge shouted.

“Yes we can,” Romelle said lifting her phone to show the others.

A woman who claims to be Koltor Sincline’s guardian can have whatever information she deems necessary for the investigation.

* * *

When Shiro returned to the precinct he let Romelle and Keith handle Dayak, while he went to his office. He needed a break. He hated the federal government, and whatever Dayak was part of, because all of this blue eye killer stuff was getting much more confusing. If only they could just share information with the local police then things could be handled so much easier. Collaboration is key.

He closed his door and looked at the picture on his desk of Keith, Lance, and him at the harbour, the blue sea going on for miles behind them. All three of them smiling and looking so carefree.

“I miss you,” Shiro whispered, he would feel bad going to Lance’s house especially after what he said to Keith and him last night, but maybe Lance knew something about Koltor, they seemed surprisingly close. Plus he needed to know about Coran and why Lance also resigned. It seemed all so strange.

A knock on the door and Keith came in, then locked the door behind him before he jumped across the desk and smashed a kiss onto Shiro’s lips. Shiro kissed him back but soon became breathless against Keith’s angry kisses.

“Hi, what’s up,” Shiro breathed out, pushing him away to give himself a moment to recover.

“I don’t know. You would think with all the people and new information coming up figuring this case out would be easier. Then Lance had to break up with us and resign from his job, like what the hell? Clearly, there is something wrong with him, but he won’t talk to us. Just everything in the world sucks,” Keith shouted before straddling Shiro in his chair and kissing him again.

Tongue swimming into Shiro’s mouth, teeth clanking, and lots of drool. It was somewhat disgusting, but also Shiro appreciated the distraction.

They kissed hot and heavy, the room certainly went up a few degrees, hands scrambled across one another’s shirts and pants. Keith resting his hand over Shiro’s bulge, and he let him for a bit until he started to get hard, and so he finally removed Keith from his lap, “Not at work and we don’t have time to go home, I am sorry.”

Keith nodded before planting a small kiss on Shiro’s lips and taking a seat, “thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, I haven’t done anything. I still need to figure out why my medical examiner resigned and now why Lance did too because Kollivan’s reason doesn’t make enough sense. My gut tells me it’s something else."

“You don’t think he and Coran skipped town do you,? Keith said so quietly Shiro barely heard him, but the pit formed in his own throat as he tried to respond because it was a thought that crossed his mind too. Coran was basically family to Lance, and if both of them resigned at the same time, then they could be planning to move.

“Lance would have told us, or at least Hunk and Pidge, his heart would break if he didn’t tell them,” Shiro said. He was sure of that, Lance cared too much about his best friends to disappear without telling them.

“I hope you are right.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Matt walked into the hospital room to find Pidge asleep between Koltor’s two assistants. Funny how a few hours ago Pidge was trying to strangle the women for more information and for even being involved with Koltor.

He sighed as he walked up to Koltor to examine his injuries, they weren’t too bad, nothing that required surgery, just a few stitches here and there. It didn’t mean he didn’t look like shit though. Matt was by no means a fan of the way too rich businessman responsible for kidnapping his friend, but that didn’t mean he wished harm onto anyone.

Koltor made national headlines as the threat of the blue eyed killer grew and Koltor being one of the richest businessmen of Altea. His body bloodied and stranded on a random bench with a sign in his hands. He was sure that ‘I will leave you this prize’ is a threat that if whoever blue eyes is doesn’t come out- Koltor will be the next kill on the killer’s list.

While Matt would have been fine putting a bullet through the man days before, he recognized that Lance didn’t hold anything against the man, so Matt shouldn’t either. But beyond that, no one deserved to be toyed with by a crazy person.

A groan startled Matt, and his eyes fell on light crystal blue ones, Matt leaned closer to the bed “Koltor?”

“Leandro,” Koltor said sitting up a little too fast earning him a fit of coughs, waking Zethrid, Ezor, and Pidge. Leandro. He’s heard that before. Where? Leandro. Leandro. Leandro-

“Matt? Koltor!” Pidge said jumping up, the women following but rushing in for a hug.

“Koltor, you are okay, I was so worried,” they said, tears streaming down their faces.

“What happened, I need to know now,” he said pushing the assistants off of him, Ezor reached for a tablet to show him.

“I’ll call Keith and Romelle and let them know Koltor’s awake,” Pidge said stepping out of the room.

Koltor examined the news with only for a series groans, shouts, and broken phrases to fall from his mouth.

He eventually closed the tablet and handed it back, “Do you know where my bag is?”

Zethrid rushed around the room and handed him his bag he looked through, but clearly whatever he was looking for wasn’t there because he shouted and threw it across the room.

“Get me to a payphone right now,” he said starting to climb out of the bed.

“Sir I don’t think that is a good idea, you still need to rest,” Zethrid said, trying to stop him.

“I need a payphone right now,” he gritted through his teeth, not out of pain, but pure rage, She quickly ran to support him and find a payphone. Matt followed closely behind unsure what was going through his head, but sure whatever it was was important for their investigation. His head was stilling turning the name. Leandro.

When they found one Koltor pulled a necklace from around his neck and opened it, there was a picture inside of three people, he barely got a glimpse before Koltor moved it out of view and growled at Matt for looking. He pulled the phone off and dialed a number into it.

Only a few rings before it went to voicemail, and he threw the phone against the machine, breaking the phone off, “I need to go. We need to go now.”

Koltor began to run off, when Ezor chased after him, “Sir where are you going? We need to talk. The police have questions and some woman named Dayak stopped by.”

Koltor stopped dead in his tracks. “Dayak? Where is she? I need her now.”

“She’s on her way here with Keith and Romelle, care to come back to your room instead of breaking phones?” Pidge said walking into the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh get out of my way, I have more important things to do,” Koltor said moving to push her out of his way, which Matt knew was a big mistake, Pidge grabbed his wrist as he started to pass her and twisted around.

Then Koltor grabbed her hand and threw her over his shoulder, Ezor rushing over to him to calm him down.

Matt found his own fury at watching his sister fly through the air, and pulled out his taser and shocked the man until he was on the ground, earning him shouts from Zethrid and Ezor, but he didn’t care. No one fucks with Katie.

* * *

Hunk paced the precinct.

Coran resigns.

Lance resigns.

Maybe Coran thought Altea was too dangerous for Lance so they were going to run away.

But Coran and Lance would say goodbye to Hunk, right? Hunk considered them family. They would say goodbye to him, right?  
Hunk decided the only way to really find out was to go to Lance’s apartment. He tried to find Shiro, to let him know he was leaving early, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. Matt was also gone. Keith too. Pidge was still at the hospital he knew that.

“Hunk?” he turned to face his familiar white-haired friend.

“Allura.”

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” she asked, bringing him to sit in a chair.

“Yes- Well, no, um- you see- Ugh. Will you come with me to Lance’s place. I need to find out what is going on with him?”

They climbed into Hunk’s car and made their way towards Hunk and Lance’s apartment building.

“You know he used to have the biggest crush on me, we just sat and had a great cup of coffee the other day, it was great to just smile and laugh with him. He had been acting so differently ever since the hostage thing,” Allura said, sighing heavily.

Hunk knew what she was talking about. It was hard to tell right after the hostage situation, but now looking back at everything that happened. Lance had clearly been spending more time with himself and keeping more things to himself.

“I just wish he would talk to me, I am his best friend you know, I even knew his mom, she died of cancer you know. It was awful. He was kinda like that too, hiding from the world,” Hunk said, trying to fight the tears. He was the only one of their friends who ever met Lance’s mom. She was so gentle and kind. So much like him. Or he so much like her. She was taken from the world far too early.

“It’s okay, we will bring him back,” Allura said, trying on her best smile, when they turned the corner to see a stack of smoke wisping into the sky, bright reds and oranges licking at the sides of his apartment building. Hundreds of residents filled the streets and fire trucks trying to put out the fire.

“What the hell!” Hunk screamed barely registering to put the car in park and pull out the keys before he ran towards the building owner because it was his apartment building on fire.

“Hunk Garrett! Do you know where Lance McClain is?” the building manager shouted as Hunk approached.

“Lance? I don’t, why was he in there? Do you think he is in there?” Hunk said the words coming out before he could even process them.

“We think the fire started in his apartment,” the manager said shaking his head.

“So he’s in there?” Hunk said falling to his knees, he soon felt hands on his shoulders, it was Allura, trying to help calm him.

“We aren’t sure, the fighters are trying to get up there to put it out, fortunately, the fighters said it was a really low-temperature fire, there hasn’t been a lot of infrastructure damage yet,” the manager responded.

“But what about Lance?” Hunk cried out again. He knew his friend wasn’t at work and had been hoping to find him here and not that he had run away with Coran, but in this moment he wished for nothing more than for him to have run away.

“We don’t know yet, you will have to wait, I am so sorry Hunk,” the manager said, resting his own hand on Hunk’s shoulder before disappearing to meet one of the firefighters.

“Come on Hunk, get off the ground,” Allura said trying to help him up.

“Lance,” Hunk cried out again. Please, please be far, far away from here.

* * *

 

~“Blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes, where are you,”~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahah - no Lance in this chapter


	12. These Blue Eyes Are Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started my other story it's called "Secrets Only Keep Us Apart" it's the prison one and I am loving it so far but even more langst than this one haha. Check it out it's also a Shklance story!

“Koltor!” Dayak yelled crossing the room. Pidge observed curiously. He had woken up a few minutes ago, threatening to press charges against Matt for tasering him, but eventually left it behind for answers about Dayak and the case. 

“Dayak, you are here, oh thank god, we have to move fast, I have reason to believe mine and Leandro’s identities have been blown,” Koltor yelled. Leandro, the same name Matt had asked Pidge about when Koltor was out. Ezor and Zethrid also came up empty-handed. 

“Identities blown huh? Who is Leandro? Is that the blue-eyed target?” Keith asked waltzing into the room with Shiro and Romelle on his tail. 

Koltor went to open his mouth before Dayak slapped a hand over his mouth, “I do not know if I can trust any of you, and my agency is handling this for now.” 

“I am sorry what? You don’t know if you can trust me? Mr. Sincline is responsible for Dr. McClain’s kidnapping, was close friends with the most recent murder victim of the Blue-Eyed killer, and is the only surviving victim of this crazed killer. He has a lot more explaining to do right now, and this is still our jurisdiction,” Keith started yelling back. Pidge just sat down and waited for the steam to blow over. 

“Dr. McClain?” Dayak said as if tossing the word around and tasting it before glancing back towards Koltor. They shared a moment before she turned back around. “This actually is my jurisdiction, and if I feel like using your help I know where to find you. You may leave.” 

Pidge nearly got up to protest alongside him, what kind of organization had the authority to shut down an investigation of this size that wasn’t FBI? Well a lot of organizations, but what interest did they have with this case, this didn’t have to do with national security or anything. It was all getting a little too fishy-

But her phone started buzzing. It was Hunk. 

“Hunk?” She answered. 

“ _ You have to get to Hunk’s apartment now, _ ” the voice wasn’t Hunk’s but the familiar accent didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Allura?” 

_ “You need to come now, bring Keith and Shiro, maybe even that Koltor person too if he’s awake. Now I mean it _ ,” she yelled before hanging up the phone. 

“What the hell? Okay, apparently we need to get to Hunk’s apartment building?” Pidge said. 

“Isn’t that Lance’s building as well?” Koltor asked removing the hand from over his mouth. 

“Yes,” Keith growled at him, Pidge just rolled her eyes, now was not really the time to get in a jealousy cat fight. 

“We need to go. Right now,” Koltor said springing towards the door, Dayak not stopping him this time. What was the relationship between this man and Lance? There was something more. 

“Well yes, we are going, but I feel like we could use some answers from you,” Shiro said, blocking the doorway. 

“As I said earlier this is now my jurisdiction-” Dayak started before Koltor cut her off. 

“We don’t have time for any of this bullshit. I am sorry Dayak, but I don’t have time for this. I think Lance is in danger.”

That flipped the switch in the room. Silence fell upon everyone, but they all turned and made their way out of the hospital with impeccable speed.

* * *

When they arrived at the apartment they were all in shock. The top of the building was a black soot mess, people were flooding the streets, the fire department had trucks on all the corners.

“Captain Shirogane, a surprise to see you here, this isn’t in your district is it?” the fire captain said crossing over to Shiro who was staring at the building. His eyes on the window he looked out of many a time. 

“No, but I have a friend who lives here, can you tell me what happened?” Shiro asked, refusing to take his eyes off the window. He felt someone grab his hand, he registered Keith’s calloused hands in his own. 

“Shiro! Oh thank the stars, we have been let upstairs to investigate the scene, they think it’s arson, and um well, it’s Lance’s apartment, and I think you uh- well it will be better if you see it yourself,” Allura said running over to them, finally drawing his attention. 

The fire captain nodded and guided them up to the building. 

“Fortunately the arson was there to make a statement not take the building down. Most of the infrastructure and supports were barely affected, but as your friend did indicate, it is quite the curious crime scene,” the captain said guiding them through the soot and ash. 

Also, thirty-seven floors of stairs in a smoke-filled building sucked, but Shiro barely cared as he raced up them. Koltor said Lance was in danger. Allura is saying it’s Lance’s apartment. Captain says it’s all strange. Shiro was already exhausted and worried enough as it was. 

When they finally finished climbing the stairs Shiro was holding back tears, and not because of the smoke. Every piece of furniture and art was burned to piles of ash - the normally homey apartment was blackened and scarred. 

It was only when he heard a screech did Shiro snap from his haze. He rushed towards the bedroom where Pidge was crying into Matt and Hunk. Koltor was collapsed over the bedspread- and Shiro understood why. 

Every painting of the beach and every picture of Lance was sitting on the bed completely untouched by the fire. Even more disturbing was that every picture with Lance had the eyes cut out. And on the wall ~ _ Why do you hide those precious blue eyes~ _

“It’s Lance,” Shiro whispered.

* * *

Hunk didn’t even realize when the others arrived, it was only when Shiro finally came into his line of sight when he noticed that Matt and Pidge were both holding him. His head was complete mush, the whole goddamn time it was Lance. For all they knew Lance could be dead right now. Heart torn out and being held as the final beats give out. His blue eyes taken as a damn treasure. It made Hunk sick. Very, very sick-

He rushed to the restroom one that he had been in many times before, helping Lance throw up or helping him get ready for a date or other event. It only made him more upset the more he thought about it. When he noticed the collection on the counter. There were some very important bottles missing. 

Hunk rushed out to the bedroom and pulled out one of the drawers next to the desk and cried in relief. His box of memories, or what he called his tesoros, his treasures in Spanish. 

“Hunk, what is it?” Pidge asked crossing the room, with Matt next to her, he let out a similar cry and collided with Hunk. 

“He’s not here, he must have left,” Matt shouted, through muffled sobs in Hunk’s shirt. 

“He’s coming back,” Koltor deadpanned through the room in the most monotone voice ever. Hunk looked over and glared daggers at him. 

“What do you mean?” Hunk shouted. 

“What do you know that we don’t?” Keith said, pushing the businessman to the ground. 

“Oh my stars- Leandro and Lotor Daibazaal, holy shit,” Matt said removing himself from Hunk. Koltor’s head whipped towards the golden-haired disaster. “Lance, he-he kept newspaper clippings from the Daibazaal case, I always thought it was weird. One day someone called his phone and asked for Leandro, days later he destroyed the phone and got a new phone number. It all makes sense now. It’s why he never talks about his past or his family. And you- you are Lotor, the other son of the-” 

“Stop!” Dayak shouted, but Hunk’s mind was racing. Everything Matt just said made sense- Hunk always noticed how closed off Lance was about his past, how cautious he seemed, how private he was. The only part of his life Hunk ever knew about was his mom, and he only met her once before she passed. But he remembers her by two names, one that Lance called her before she passed, and the one on every obituary. Hunk hadn’t thought much of it, probably just a nickname or something right? 

“No, this is getting stupidly out of hand. If need be I will drop off the face of the earth again, but as of right now Lance is in danger, and we need all the damn help we can get if we are going against our past,” Koltor- or Lotor said, stepping in front of his guardian. 

“We cannot reveal his secrets, that is his choice, and you know Voltron can handle this, that is what they were made to do,” Dayak said. 

“I am his family, his only family that isn’t dead or in prison, the only family that still loves him, and as his family, I say we need their help,” Lotor yelled back. Well, revealing it or not everyone in the room had a pretty good idea of who Lance really was. Hunk stood up and grabbed Matt’s hand, he grabbed Pidge’s. I crossed the room and took Lotor’s hand, much to everyone’s surprise. 

“Lance or Leandro, we will do anything to protect him. We may not be blood, but we have been Lance’s family since his mother died. He may not have told us the truth about who he is, but we won’t ever do anything to put him in danger. So please, at this moment, let us protect our family.”

* * *

Lotor’s head was spinning. Hunk was correct and very observant. Lance was not at his house at the time of the attack, but sure enough, Lance’s phone going straight to voicemail meant he was on a plane back to Altea. Plus there was the fact that everyone just found out his secret, including his assistants, strangers, and friends of Lance’s.

“What in the hell do you think you are doing?” Dayak whisper yelled they were standing across the room as Romelle and Shiro made calls and Hunk and Keith tried to think of where Lance would go first and Pidge and Matt hacked into cameras and phones and systems and whatever else they could. 

“I am protecting my family Dayak,” Lotor hissed back. 

“If he was your family why did they leave you behind all those years ago?” 

Lotor’s head dropped. It was something only he and Lance knew about. Lotor was supposed to leave with them that day, but circumstances held Lotor back… “They didn’t leave me behind, I chose to stay behind.” 

“You what?” Dayak yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the room. They all looked away uncomfortably. 

“It’s not important. My life is fine now,” Lotor said, this wasn’t the time or place for this discussion they had more important things to think about. 

“We will be talking about this later. I need to call Voltron anyway, maybe they can get in contact with Coran or the airports. And you swear you have no idea where he is?” 

Lotor shook his head, they booked five different plane tickets for a reason. They would let him know when Lance was safe but give no indication as to where he really was. It was safer for everyone that way. Clearly- as Lotor was literally beaten up earlier for the location. If only he could have gotten a look at the face. Then he could know, whether he needed to kill his mother or his father. 

“The last known location of the phone number you have for Lance is Munich, Germany,” Pidge shouted. 

“The only non-stop flight from there to here lands in twenty minutes,” Matt shouted. Lotor sighed, they still had time before someone could get to Lance. 

“Let’s go get our boy,” Shiro said, resting a hand on Lotor’s back. It was a strange interaction, especially considering the operating room, but Lotor appreciated that Lance had so many close friends that cared.

* * *

Lance woke with the landing of the plane, he turned on his phone to catch the time. Coran was next to him asleep, he smiled at the orange haired man, he had always been so good to him, poor Coran having to put up with Lance and his whole disaster life.

 The flight attendant made an announcement of sorts, but Lance was focused on his phone, he had five missed call. A nine-hour flight and he went back in time, how unfortunate, his body was definitely going to hate him.

He tried calling back each of the phone numbers, but no answer. Judging from the time they all probably came after Lotor’s attack, which was good, it meant Lotor was alive. 

He let out a deep breath before nudging Coran to wake up, “Come on Coran, we are back in Altea.”

“Already?” he groaned before sitting up gracefully and resting a hand on his shoulder. “Did you hear from Lotor?” 

Lance lifted the phone to show the missed calls, “I think he is okay, but I have to see him in person, and you saw the sign, whoever this blue eye killer is after me and will kill Lotor if I don’t give myself up.” 

“Come, I will call our people and make sure they are ready to protect you, and then we will find Lotor,” Coran said getting up and preparing to get off the plane. 

Once they were off Coran went off to call whoever it is he needed to at the protection agency, Lance gave a wave to the restroom letting Coran know he was going there, he gave a short nod. 

Lance went into the restroom, he looked in the mirror and laughed at himself, of course, Lance would get ready for a trip around the world and be back in pretty much a day. 

“Coming back or leaving?” a voice said and Lance looked up to see a man standing a few sinks down from him. 

“Coming back,” Lance said with another laugh. “You?” 

“Leaving, to Cuba,” the man said, and Lance gave a big smile. Cuba, how lovely, where he was born and raised, and often visited, he remembers how beautiful it was there. 

“It’s beautiful there, I am sure you’ll have a lovely time,” Lance said with a dreamy smile on his face. Maybe if everything went according to plan he could go there too. 

“I heard it’s a little too  _ blue _ ,” the voice strained on the world blue, but before Lance could look up the world went black.

* * *

“You heard from Dayak? I didn’t realize Dayak was responsible for Koltor, is he okay? Lance has been freaking out over him,” Coran asked, stunned at the fact that Dayak had been tasked with Koltor. They were old friends, going back, way back. Of course, they would coincidently get the two most famous brothers in the world. 

_ “Koltor is good, worried about Lance, Lance’s home was burned, and we have confirmation that the blue eye killer person is after Lance, so keep him close, we will give you a call when we have an escort ready.” _

Coran nodded before the phone hung up. Lance’s home burned? God whoever this killer was, was really crazy. Coran just wanted to know if it was tied to Honerva or Zarkon, both equally awful, but Honerva would probably kill Lance as soon as her hands landed on him and Zarkon would….well Lance wouldn’t die, but they would never see him again. 

He looked around for Lance, he said he needed to use the restroom, he checked how long his phone call was, almost fifteen minutes, even if Lance was going number two he should have been out here by now. Maybe he was having another episode, Coran sighed, and walked towards the restroom. Lance used to get episodes all the time, the past constantly haunting him. 

When Coran walked inside he found quite a bit of traffic inside, airport restrooms, always big as hell, he walked all the way around calling Lance’s name and getting no response. He walked around checking beneath the stalls slightly when he saw Lance’s blue duffel bag, he tried knocking on the stall door, it was one of the bigger ones, meant for people with disabilities, he shook his head, Lance knew better than to use a stall he didn’t need to use. 

Nothing. “Lance please, come on we need to get going.” 

Still nothing. Coran looked at the ground with disgust before dropping to all fours to peak under the stall, to find all of Lance’s belongings thrown about. 

“Lance!” Coran’s voice broke and he stood up and kicked the stall open. Sure enough, all of Lance’s belongings were thrown about along with a blanket he didn’t recognize. Then Coran’s eyes caught on some red and blue colors on the wall, surely a mix of blood and paint, and Coran felt sick to his stomach. 

_ Finally, these blue eyes are mine _ .

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Dayak showed up and rested a comforting hand on Coran’s shoulder. 

 

“This isn’t your fault. How were you supposed to know that he’d figure out that you were on a plane? How were you supposed to know he was going to sneak him out in a suitcase? You did everything you could, you hear me?” she said holding his shoulder. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah writing this is honestly so fun. Also just a notice this weekend I am moving to another state for the summer and beginning my internship. I will try my best to keep up on my stories but obviously my internship is a little more important. My goal is to still post once a week if possible, it may a few days after the week mark, but I will do my best.


	13. I will die Leandro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha y'all are going to hate me...sorry...not sorry. This was a blast to write.

Lance woke his head was pounding, and everything was dark and he was angry. How many times had it been now that he woke up and wasn’t really sure what was going on? He was beyond angry, because this time he was sure, one hundred percent positive it spelled horrible, terrible news. He guessed one good thing was that he knew it had to be someone from the gang, unlike last time he was kidnapped and it could have been anyone. 

_ Fuck _ . Of course. Of course. Not only did Lance have to have a terrible past. A terrible, horrible, no good awful past, but the first time something good comes from his past- Lotor, his brother, Lance manages to get him caught up again. 

Once again Lotor took the fall for Lance. Lotor had been beat up, hurt, and publically humiliated just to draw Lance out. And as soon as the killer figured out who Lance really was all of his friends could have been put in danger. 

If he got out of this he would run. Run away, but for real this time. No one could know, not even Coran or Lotor. He would need to work with Voltron again to get a brand new guardian and brand new identity. 

A hand caressed Lance’s face, he drew back and tried to bite at it. He was no longer in the playing or kind mood. Lance was tired. Lance was pissed. 

“Feisty huh?” a voice said, but strangely enough he didn’t recognize it like he was anticipating. It wasn’t Honerva. Or Zarkon. Or anyone else who Lance would have remembered. Which meant what?

“Who are you?” Lance snapped. 

“Oh were you expecting someone you knew?” followed by a hideous laugh. 

“Yes, actually, so please tell me who the hell are you?” 

“Oh she will be quite excited to hear that you remembered her, after all you have lived a rather busy, successful life without her.” 

“Yes, oh I so look forward to seeing her,” Lance rolled sarcastically, but perhaps it was part of his old defense mechanism, playing off jokes to hide the underlying fear. Because what this man just confirmed for Lance was that it was  _ her _ , Honerva. His lovely step-mother, or who even knew what to call her. 

“Well good, because she’s on her way here right now.” 

 

Time passed achingly slow, especially with the blindfold over his eyes, the cuffs keeping him strapped to the chair, the silence eating at him. He isn’t sure when his little friend disappeared, but he knew he was alone. Very alone. 

He was thinking about Coran who would be pulling out his hair because Lance went missing during the few minutes that he wasn’t watching him like a hawk. 

He was thinking about Lotor who had been attacked by this psycho. He was thinking about how Lotor had probably figured out by now that Lance had been kidnapped. How all their planning and his work to protect Lance had been for nothing. 

He was thinking about his friends, who still had no idea anything about Lance. Perhaps it was better that way, them being as far away from the danger as possible, them being as far away from the truth as possible. 

He was thinking about Keith and Shiro. He was thinking about the perfect and warm cuddles they had on his couch. He was thinking about how much they cared about Lance. It was insane to think anyone could give Lance so much love. He could only think about how they deserved better, not Lance, not someone who was fucked up and broken and afraid. 

Not someone who ran away from his problems. Not someone who put more people in danger. Not someone who couldn’t get his life together. 

“My beautiful blue eyes,” the singsong voice made Lance jump, every single inch of his body erupted in goosebumps, his entire brain fell to mush, and he began trembling. “My beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. I have waited so long to find them again.” 

Okay so no. He was not okay. A voice he hadn’t heard in over what? Fifteen years. A voice that haunted him as a child, and apparently haunted him today. There is nothing that quite compares to the trauma of Lance’s past let alone the things this woman did to him and his mother.

“You know I always admired how beautiful your blue eyes were, because no matter what I did my eyes were never good enough for him, but you, you and your mother were perfect without even trying. How, tell me, how did you do it? How did you make him yours?”

Lance was trying everything he could to stop from going into a panic attack. How long had it been since the last one? Probably two years now? Well- he had panic attacks often, usually more lowkey. Difficulty breathing. Shaking. Etc. But what was coming on right now? This was an anxiety attack. It completely cripples him. Makes him unable to move or fight.

“Oh, so tense, why pretty boy? There is no reason to be tense, I am going to end all your suffering today. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

No. No. No. No. Please no. While ending this moment right now sounded fantastic he didn’t want to die. His plan after he and his mother left was to die nice and peacefully. Since she died in pain with her cancer eating her inside out Lance vowed he would die at an old age, nice and peacefully. Possibly even in his sleep. This was not part of the plan. This was nowhere close to the plan.

In his defense he never let himself believe that she would find him again. She of all people? He somewhat suspected Zarkon would come after him again. But her? He figured she would be glad to have him rid of her.

“Why?” he finally said. It was pathetic, barely audible and he squeaked it out.

“Why? Why what, please keep talking, I love to hear your voice. Smooth like caramel, it matches your bronze skin tone, your chocolate hair. So, so beautiful,” she said, a cold hand reaching up to brush his face. He recognized the cold hands, the sharp fingernails. He was going to throw up.

Focus, focus. Maybe Keith and Pidge will find him. Or at least the feds right? Voltron had to be looking for him to? That is plenty of people they should be able to find him right? Especially if she just got out. Maybe if he held out long enough they would find him.

“Why did you find me?”

“Oh, little, little blue eyes. Why did I find you? Because you ruined my everything. You have taken everything from me. You and your mother took  _ everything _ from me. And yes, maybe a better way to make you suffer would be to kill everyone you ever cared about, but no. I just want to take you apart, bit by bit. Every little pretty part of you, stripped away,” she said, dragging her long fingernails along Lance’s cheeks and neck. Drawing out every word to a torturous monologue. Everyone makes fun of villains for detailing their plans aloud, but Lance will admit, it’s utterly terrifying to be a victim, he only hoped the hero of his story would show up sooner or later.

“You took my mother,” Lance shouted. It surprised himself more than it probably surprised any of them. He hardly ever talked about his mother, and in front of this witch? But perhaps it would spare him his life.

“What do you mean?” she whispered, he could feel her now behind him, her claws tracing over his shoulder and collarbone. He was still completely helpless to sight.

“Sh-she died, long, and painfully from cancer, from a drug you made. I couldn’t save her, no one could save her. It took over her body until it caused her heart to stop beating and her brain to stop firing,” the blindfold plastered to his face, with his own tears. He had always been very emotional, but when it came to his mother. He couldn’t help from crying.

He grew up in Cuba, in her care, in her love and care. Visiting the beach almost daily and eating the most amazing homecooked food.

Then one day,  _ he  _ returned, his father and took them away from their happy, peaceful lives and brought them to the states. Lance after all needed to learn about the empire. Help take it over one day. Plus he hated keeping them far away from him. His favorite lover and favorite son. Something he made very clear to both Honerva and Lotor.

Yet, no matter what Mama would protect him. Try to keep him as innocent as one can be as the son of Zarkon, the legendary leader of the Galra. She even took Lotor under her wing, to give him a real caring parent. Zarkon was always busy, and a little preoccupied in running his empire. When he wasn’t busy he only really tended to Lance and his mom. Honerva was busy in her lab trying to distract herself from the lack of respect and love her husband had for her. Going insane trying to constantly prove herself.

“Well, sounds just lovely, a death she really deserved for what she did to me, but not good enough. I want to hear you scream, beg, and cry for mercy. Can you do that for me?” her sharp nail dug into his skin, deep enough to draw blood and dragged it down the length of his arm. He squirmed under her but bit his tongue. He wouldn’t give this monster the satisfaction.

 

Who knows how long the torture carried on, Lance was exhausted. In the past day he had changed time zones without sufficient catch up. He had stressed and panicked. In the past week he had said goodbye to a patient who was murdered violently by the people before him and said goodbye to all of his friends. In the past month he had been playing keep away with memories from the past and playing hide and seek with all of his friends and Lotor. All in all he was exhausted. Every single cell in his body wanted a second to rest. 

Though no matter how exhausted he was he could still feel every painful second of Honerva trying to make him suffer. She was rather good at that. Famous throughout the Galra for her evil, terrible, horrendous tactics. She could make anyone spill. If Lance hadn’t grown up with her he probably would have given in hours ago. 

She still left the blindfold on, he preferred in that way. He didn’t want to see her face, or the things she was doing to him. He didn’t want to put himself through the anticipation. Thus far, blades, shocks, hair pulling, bone stretching. 

“Macidus here says that during Sendak’s hostage situation you would do anything to protect your pretty little face. But I know you are a well accomplished surgeon. So let’s see blue eyes your face or your hands?” 

“What does it matter if you are going to kill me in the end?” 

“Hmm, so logical like your mother. Strange for how emotional you can be too. Well I would like to make you pick. I will make it even better- whichever one you pick to save I won’t lay a finger on.” 

Lance sat there contemplating for far too long. He had taken exceptional care of his skin and face. Unfortunately the reason why was because Zarkon had made sure that his mother and him had anything they could ever need to keep their beautiful bodies to the highest standards. He remembers waking up in the morning with a face routine, right alongside his mom, and applying face masks together while laughing at the colorful concoctions on their faces. Even Lotor joining in on days he wasn’t busy. 

His hands though, they were part of his new life. His new accomplished life. The life he worked so hard to give himself. Lance went through years of school, training, and practice to make them what they were. They could probably be insured- most surgeons hands probably could. But Lance had just given that life up. He had just thrown that life away...

His face was Leandro, but his hands were Lance. 

Which did he care about more? 

“You don’t have all day, if you don’t pick soon I am going to make both mine.” 

 

_ “Lance, Leandro, mijo, mi beautiful, beautiful hijo. Look at you, you don’t look anything like him. You look like me, oh so beautiful. He may have taken our beauty hostage, but I don’t want that to ever stop you from loving and caring for yourself.”  _

 

He knows that she would have thought him beautiful even with a hundred plastic surgeries. But he knows the reason she didn’t get plastic surgery all those years ago was because she didn’t want to hide her face, she kept it out of spite. She wasn’t going to let herself be afraid of him. 

He wasn’t going to lose his face. He looks just like her. Nothing like him. He was going to hold onto that for as long as he could. 

“Take my hands you hag.”

“Excellent choice, I would love to keep your beautiful face untouched, it will make it so much more fun to admire your eyes.” 

Scratches, cuts, bones breaking. He let it all out. He let out the screams and cries. Feeling his bone shatter and his skin get ripped apart. All those nerves screamed. He let go of Dr. Lance McClain. He was going to die Leandro Mambrilla Daibazaal.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all likey (evil laugh in the background)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all thank you for the love and support. In my other work I decided to give out my email I use for writing purposes in case people need a friend to talk to so I will put it on this fic as well. If you need a friend or want to send me suggestions or just have someone to talk to or if you want to bounce ideas or literally whatever I will try to check it twice a week ish. It's ryleekai.kr@gmail.com. Call me Rylee or Kai they are both pen names.

Pidge had lost it. When they arrived at the airport the whole place was shut down. No one coming or going. No planes taking off or landing. They went through every single frame of camera footage. In the end they found the likely culprit. With a suitcase that looked a little too heavy and a little too full. Pidge could do nothing but watch.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt had lost it. This organization called Voltron demanded they take over every inch of the investigation. Apparently they were a world relocation and protection agency. Responsible for keeping some of the biggest names in the world safe if necessary. Including Lance and Lotor who were sons of the famous world mobster Zarkon Daibazaal. Matt could do nothing but watch. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk had lost it. Macidus. Macidus was his name. Some big federal agent who actually had ties to Zarkon and the Galra. He worked directly under Honerva, Zarkon’s infamous drug making crazed wife. Macidus has kidnapped Lance and disappeared from the grid. They weren’t even sure if Lance was still in the city, let alone the same country. Hunk could do nothing but watch. 

Coran had lost it. Honerva had escaped from her psych ward. Apparently right out with the laundry? How could they have been that careless, they knew she was a criminal, responsible for some of the worst drugs on the market. Known for tedious torture and gruesome murders. Obviously psychotic and crazed, lacking proper emotions. And well known by her captors, the Galra, and Voltron that she would do anything to get her hands on Leandro and his mother. Coran could do nothing but watch.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor had lost it. He let himself get played by his own mother. Zarkon was a monster, but his mother, she was absolutely crazy. The only one with the capacity to kill that many people in such a way just to find him. He just wished she could have died. She was terrible, and Lotor could only imagine the terrible, no good, awful things she was putting Lance through right now. And classic Honerva, letting her own blood son get beaten, bruised, and used just to get to her step-son, well sort of step-son. She had always been obsessed with Lance and his mother. Lotor could do nothing but watch.

 

* * *

 

Keith had lost it. There he was. He reached out, and could practically feel how soft the skin on his face was. It was the only part of him he could bear to look at. Lance trembling in a chair. Visibly shaking from feet away and through a TV screen. He watched as Honerva removed his blindfold revealing strikingly deep, blue eyes. So much prettier than on the masks on the victims. Keith could do nothing but watch.

 

 

* * *

“Doctor Lance McClain everyone. Well doctor no more, look at these useless hands now. Every single finger shattered. Each wrist deformed. What a terrible tragedy. But it’s okay, because there is an even greater tragedy. It’s that Dr. Lance McClain isn’t really Dr. Lance McClain. He’s just Leandro Daibazaal. Responsible for ruining my life and taking down his own father. His father who would have given him everything and anything he ever wanted. His father who cared so much more about him than anyone else in the world. His father who probably would have turned himself in to protect him. Funny. Isn’t it? Well Leandro no longer.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro had lost it. Ingrained in his memory, a dagger against Lance’s throat. Seconds from ending his life. Seconds from taking away something Shiro loved. Seconds from making Shiro completely helpless. The screen cuts out and goes black. Shiro could do nothing but watch.

 

* * *

  
  


Pidge was crying into Matt. Her chest heaving, her head pounding, her body dry. Lance. Lance who always brightened her days. Who always made her laugh. Who made her remember there was more to life than work. 

Lance who deserved everything. Lance who deserved happiness. Lance who deserved the best. He had the worst. He had instead been raised around monsters and terror. He had been given a second chance and stripped of it. 

This couldn’t really be happening could it?

 

* * *

 

Matt was in shock. His body trembling every time he thought about where he was going. Processing emotions and death was not something he was particularly good at. Something he and Lance had in common was playing off their emotions with jokes. If only Lance was there to play this all off with him. He knows Lance would appreciate nothing more than for Matt to make a joke of all this. To say something to ease the pain and sadness in the air. But Matt couldn’t. Too much of the pain and sadness was inside of him. 

This couldn’t really be happening could it?

 

* * *

 

Hunk was balling. He had been hugging the ground since this morning. They had asked him to speak, as Lance’s best friend, but how could he? No this wasn’t about Hunk knowing the truth about Lance...he understood. He understood that for Lance’s safety no one knew. No this was about him speaking solidifying that he was really gone. If Hunk spoke it would mean he really was never going to see his best friend again. So no one spoke. 

This couldn’t really be happening could it?

 

* * *

 

Dayak handed Coran a tissue. He was doing everything he could to keep it together. But he was failing miserably. While Leandro or Lance may not have been his actual son, he surely loved Lance like he was his son. He remembers the first time he met the bronze skinned boy. A frown permanently stuck on the face. But with time, with compassion Coran got him to lower his frown to form a smile. It was a beautiful smile too. It was incredible. Coran loved him like a son. 

This couldn’t really be happening could it?

 

* * *

 

Lotor couldn’t even go to the funeral. Neither of them. He couldn’t imagine a world without Lance McClain or Leandro Daibazaal. He simply couldn’t imagine his brother, his only family he ever really loved being gone. Especially after getting him back in his life. His laugh. His smile. His passion. His everything. Lance inspired Lotor to be a better person. Lance taught Lotor how to love. Which was probably why this hurt so damn bad. 

This couldn’t really be happening could it.

 

* * *

 

Keith didn’t even feel like he had the right to be sad. Hunk had been Lance’s best friend. Matt had actually dated Lance for years. Pidge was basically Lance’s little sister. He had no idea where Coran and Lotor were but they were his family. Keith? He didn’t even really date Lance. He didn’t even know Lance. He didn’t care about the Leandro or the history, but if he really thinks about it, what did he know about Lance? 

Though it still hurt, and he was still sad, because the light that came into his life had gone out, and Keith could do nothing to stop it. The whole damn time it was his case. If he had just solved it sooner Lance would still be here. He was the reason why Lance was gone. He was the reason why the world lost one of it’s brightest lights. 

This couldn’t really be happening could it?

 

* * *

 

Shiro was a mess. But mostly inside. He saw all the pain Keith was it, he saw his boyfriend holding it in, trying not to feel it. He knew Keith was always private about his feelings, but this was beyond that. He saw all the pain the Holt’s were in and Hunk was in. Even Lance’s other friends. Rolo, Nyma, Kollivan. So many people who cared about him. They were all in pain, all struggling. If only they could have known, he wonders if they could have done something. 

_ “Stop asking what-if, it won’t do anything,”  _ he could hear Coran say to him. If only Coran were here right now to keep everyone sane. 

This couldn’t really be happening could it?

 

* * *

 

The world was different without Lance McClain or Leandro Daibazaal. The precinct felt the effects of losing their friendly bubbly medical examiner as well as their favorite visitor who would bring by coffee and treats. The one who put a smile on their broodiest detective. The one who made the busiest detective stop and relax. The one who made the Captain genuinely belly laugh. The one who always flirted with everyone especially his two close friends the lieutenant and the evidence technician. Things weren’t nearly as bright at the precinct. 

The hospital lost one of it’s best surgeons. He was always willing to take a chance, he had the best bedside manner, the biggest heart. They lost a face that made people feel comfortable and at home. They lost a friend who made the weight of losing someone feel less terrible. They lost a doctor who loved what he did with his whole heart. 

The city lost a civilian who walked the streets with so much happiness and such a big smile.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


 

 

_ Where am I? _

He was shaking. He didn’t like it here. It felt cold, lonely, and not anything like home. 

“Please we need you to cooperate with us,” someone said, but he refused to look at them. He didn’t know these people. Why couldn’t he remember anything? Everything felt distant and fuzzy. He could barely even recognize himself in the mirror. Who was he? What was wrong with his body? Why did he have bandages everywhere? What was wrong with his hands? They looked like boxing gloves…

He isn’t sure when he started hyperventilating, but he knew that was bad. He knew that more people would come in shaking their heads and inject him with something. 

But he couldn’t make the breaths slow. He was scared. Something was wrong. Who was he?

 

_ Where am I _ ?

He was shaking. 

“We are going to try a new approach today. Your name is Leo Mancias. You were in a car accident. You have amnesia.” 

_ Leo Mancias _ . Leo Mancias. That… that didn’t sound right. Who was he? 

 

“Leo, are you feeling any better today?” 

He shook his head, no. No he wasn’t feeling any better today. Everyday was the same god damn routine that he had no control over. He understood, he couldn’t eat or drink on his own, and clearly he wasn’t remembering, but something felt off. Leo Mancias? A teacher from Puerto Rico with no family or friends who recently received a position in the states but then he got in a car accident. The only thing it did explain was his thoughts that seemed to race in Spanish. 

“Well, this is the first time you have responded to Leo, I would say that is good progress.” 

“I am not Leo. Stop calling me that. It’s not my name,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Then can you tell me what your name is?” 

He grunted, scouring his brain for something. Anything. He needed the truth. Why were these people lying to him?

“I don’t remember, but I know it’s not Leo, please.” 

Who was he?

 

Only his dreams ever tell the truth. There are beautiful people in his dreams. A woman with hair and eyes just like his own with a smile that fed him happiness. Oh it felt so safe and warm that smile. She would rest her hand on his shoulder and tell him she was so proud of him. So, so proud. She would tell him he was so strong. Then a man with orange hair, bright orange hair, quite peculiar, but he was so friendly, open, genuine. A little crazy, but he appreciated that, it felt normal, it felt like family. A man with long flowing hair and jewel blue eyes. His presence said safe, this man would do anything to protect him. If only he knew where that man was now, would be protect him? 

Then he would be sitting in a living room, a very nice living room with all sorts of people around him. It smelled like fresh cooked food and candles. It sounded like laughter and familiar voices. It felt like where he was supposed to be. Then two people would hug him, holding him so tightly, as if to remind him they would never let him go, but in a good way, a safe way. Not in a scary way-

They were safe. Violet and grey eyes, big muscles, and tender smiles. He wanted to be in those arms. 

  
  
  


“He is getting worse.” 

“He won’t eat, sleep, or drink. He stopped talking to us. If we don’t do something he is going to die.” 

“He almost did just die, we are trying to protect him.” 

“He needs a familiar face, someone to draw him from the trauma, he doesn’t feel safe. We need someone who will make him feel safe.”

“I think it is too risky.” 

“Well there is no one to speak on his behalf, and as the lead psychiatrist I say you give me the number of his previous guardian. I know you are looking for his best interest, but it’s killing him.” 

“Fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, wow this chapter has a lot happening. Also appreciate the reference to the first chapter of this work, thank you, thank you haha. I want to note that at the end of this chapter Lance is in a mental hospital and it seems bad, but remember Lance technically doesn't have any family according to Voltron left so they are making decisions on his behalf with his safety as their main priority. 
> 
> Okay so I have been seeing a lot of Leakira art lately and it's inspired me. I want to write something about it. I have a story line already in my head. So keep your eyes out for it. I am also working on another fun project so let's see how that goes. Also please note I am still at my internship which takes up so much of my time. Also note that I really really love what I am doing and I wouldn't give up this internship for anything in the world but I work roughly 40 to 60 hours a week so I get quite busy and when I finish work I often just want to sleep haha. Keep that in mind if I don't post as regularly or if my writing seems sloppier. Anyway love you all so much. I put my email in the beginning notes of the chapter. If you have any suggestions or need someone to talk to please I am more than open to making new friends <3\. Just please don't send anything weird or creepy. I made it specifically for my writing so I will delete it if I feel uncomfortable.


	15. Heart Throb

“How are you?” Shiro asked. His raven haired partner spent most of his time right beside him. The only time the felt they could be honest with their emotions was with one another. 

“Tired,” violet eyes nearly grey with exhaustion and sadness. It had been over a month since the incident, since they watched the person they loved die on a TV screen. The whole world witnessed it, making it impersonal and revealing the secrets of Lance and Lotor to the whole world- probably why the businessman dropped off the face of the Earth not that long ago. 

“Me too,” who even knew the last time the two of them had sex, it felt like they thought about Lance all the damn time. Missing him. Wishing him the best. Wishing all of his friends the best. Praying it wasn’t true. 

They stayed in silence for minutes. Just staring out the window, but it only reminded him of staring out Lance’s window in his apartment, overlooking the entire city. It reminded him of slow Sunday mornings, Lance sitting in the window sill sipping coffee watching the sunrise as Shiro and Keith failed to make breakfast for the three of them. 

They hardly even noticed the commotion in the office, until there was a knock on Shiro’s door making both of them jump. 

“Come in,” Shiro called, not looking away from the window. 

“Shiro, Keith,” both men’s whipped towards the doorway, immediately recognizing the voice. They hadn’t heard the voice since the day shit hit the fan. He disappeared just as quickly as Lotor had. 

“Coran?” Keith was the first to speak, Shiro still in shock. His orange mustache gone and his hair done in a new style. It was strange to say the least. He was a new man now, Shiro guessed that came with the organization he worked with. 

Coran gently closed the door, and adjusted the blinds, but before Shiro caught a glimpse of everyone in the entire precinct looking through the windows. Pidge was clinging onto Matt and Hunk. If Coran was around then it probably meant he was here to talk about Lance….

“I have received a call from my higher ups, they wish for your help in a certain case,” Coran said, likely the vaguest Shiro had ever heard the extremely detailed doctor. 

“What?” Keith said, Shiro still in shock from the whole situation. 

“I can’t say much. Not in such a public place,” the orange haired man said reaching up to stroke his mustache, before his face fell realizing it wasn’t there. 

Shiro stood faster than light and opened the door, “Matt you are in charge, if something serious happens call me, but otherwise I am attending to a family emergency if anyone asks.” 

There had been a little suspecting that Lance wasn’t really gone. After all if Coran and Lotor disappeared after the revealing than if Lance was alive he had also likely disappeared. The funeral had a 50/50 chance of being real or for being for show. But even if being for show it solidified that no one from Lance’s life would ever see him again. 

* * *

 

This was the last place Keith expected to visit. Apparently Coran and Lotor had returned to Lance’s apartment after the renovations of the apartment were finished to refurbish and decorate the apartment, under the same impression he and Shiro were under. Lance might not really be dead. It looked so much like it had before all hell broke loose. A few new paintings and decorations. The furniture was different and organized differently, but it felt like Lance’s home. 

“Are you sure this room is secure?” Shiro asked, walking to the window sill. Keith always remembered Shiro and Lance looking out the window. 

“Yes, Voltron has added extra security to the whole building, then to this floor, then to this room. It is more secure than most federal government offices,” Coran said before sitting in one of the chairs. He looked a little uncomfortable at first. It was weird...being here without Lance. 

“I am sure you are both very curious. I have been informed by my higher ups that Leandro is not dead, but in a serious trauma induced amnesia. He can’t remember anything, but refuses to accept any lies as truth. Which in other words means they were trying to give him a new identity and he wouldn’t accept it. They asked me to find someone, or some people to talk to him. I choose you two.” 

Keith’s jaw dropped open. This was a lot of information to take in at once. Lance isn’t actually dead. His trauma is protecting him from the truth. They are trying to force a new identity onto him. Lance is alive. 

“Lance is alive,” Shiro breathed out. Coran nodded slowly, tears in his own eyes. 

“I just found out this morning,” Coran said wiping the tears to keep it together. 

“Why us?’ Keith finally asked. It was quite curious. Why not Lotor? His brother by blood? Or Coran, Coran was basically family. What about Hunk? Lance’s best friend? Or Matt his ex and other best friend or Pidge his practical little sister? Even Allura had known Lance longer. 

“You are newer in Lance’s life- I think it will be better to suppress all older memories. No one who knew his old life or even his mother. Plus I think right now what he needs is people who can show him love. The love he had in his life growing up was toxic, and he needs someone who can show him real, true love. I know how much he loved both of you, and how much you both love him.” 

“He broke up with us,” Shiro whispered. 

“Do you think he broke up with you because he wanted to? He needed to disappear, he couldn’t do that still dating you. He loved you so much. He already talks so much, but he never shut up about you two. Ever. Ugh always about your muscles, your eyes, your smiles and more.” 

Keith’s heart glowed Lance talking about him and Shiro? He always assumed that Shiro and him were more in love and obsessed with Lance than he was with them. He always figured they were getting the way bigger catch with him. 

“When, when can we see him?” Keith jumped the gun. He didn’t care if Lance had broken up with him, he just cared about seeing him. 

“Well, Voltron is bringing him here, they think that being out of his psychiatric dorm will help, he will be here in ten minutes. I have to go now. Please don’t tell anyone, listen to Voltron and their requests, and let him now we all love him.” 

Before Keith could really register that Lance was coming here, right to him Coran up and left leaving Shiro and Keith alone in an all too familiar apartment. One with so, so many memories. 

“Is this really happening, or am I dreaming?” Shiro asked, walking towards Keith, he took both of Keith’s hands and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I think this is really happening,” Keith whispered back. “He’s alive, he’s going to be okay. We are going to help him.” 

“I love you Keith, but I also love him so much,” Shiro said looking around the apartment, because the only thing that was missing was pictures of Lance. He used to keep so many pictures of him with his friends around the place. 

“I know, I know you love me, and I know how you feel about him. I-I missed him so much. I am just glad he is alive,” Keith responded.

* * *

 

There was something noticeably different. The clothes he was wearing weren’t the scrubs they made him usually wear. His pants were a little scratchy, but the sweater he was wearing was very soft against his skin. He liked it, it felt warm and safe. The other noticeably different thing was the feeling of his bed. It wasn’t old, springy, and hard. No this was soft and comfy, he felt supported by it. He didn’t want to open his eyes because he was afraid it was all going to change, it was  all going to fade away when he did. 

“I think it’s time to open your eyes,” someone said, he recognized the voice, his lead psychiatrist. He usually sounded tired, but there was something else in his voice today, was that excitement?  

He reluctantly opened his eyes, to be surprised by entirely new lighting. It wasn’t the terrible fluorescent bulbs no, it was a soft yellow glow matched with natural lighting. He immediately spun towards it, a massive huge window he ran to it, and he could hear some rustling from behind him, likely people worried he was going to jump. 

No, he didn’t. He just rested his hand against the window, looking over a massive city, it looked so familiar. It was familiar. He had seen this view dozens of times before. He stopped again. Why did this place feel so familiar, so right? He turned slowly to see an apartment, the shape was right, a few things were out of place from how it should have been, but he couldn’t explain how or why. 

“Okay, so today we are trying something different, this apartment used to be yours, and we have brought two people you may know,” the psychiatrist said walking over to a door and opening it slowly. Someone he might now? He wondered who, the thought made him giddy. He wanted someone who knew him to talk to him, not all these people feeding him with lies. 

Two people walked through the door, and his jaw dropped. He didn’t know their names, but he knew they were safe. Violet and grey eyes, big muscles, and tender smiles. He wanted to be in those arms. So he ran. He ran into the arms, and sure enough they welcomed him. They squeezed him. 

The grey eyes was taller than him, strong, safe. He smelled like cardamom, he smelled like home. The violet eyes was a tad bit shorter, just as strong, just as safe. He smelled like clove, he smelled like home. 

“Hi, hi, we missed you,” one of them said, their voice strong and deep, commanding, but in a good leader way. 

“We missed you so, so much, we are so happy to see you,” the other said, his voice soft and thoughtful. 

“I-I missed you too, but I am so sorry, I don’t remember who you are, or what your names are,” he cried into them, their smells and feels flooding him with relief. 

* * *

 

It was nearly too much for Shiro. He nearly spilled his, Keith, and Lance’s name when he first ran to hug him. He looked so in need of answers, of the truth. But the psychiatrist said not to, they had to let Lance remember. 

They walked over to the couch and just let Lance cry for a while, Shiro held one of his hands, his hand that had scar marks littered all over the skin. He could still remember seeing them on the screen that day, limp and useless, broken and busted. He was glad Voltron had access to some of the top doctors in the world, but he doubted the hands would ever be able to do surgery like he used to as he felt the hand tremble in his own. 

He looked at Keith, whose eyes were glued to Lance. His hair was long and unkept, full of curls that Lance would normally disprove of. His skin wasn’t as soft as usual, likely from lack of moisturizer and his whole night and morning routine. But what really had them both mesmerized was everytime Lance opened his eyes. His eyes, if he thought Lance’s brown eyes were deep, these were an endless ocean. 

“What are you looking at?” he asked, his voice a little scratchy, and different from how Shiro remembered. 

“You, all of you,” Shiro said, careful to avoid saying anything about his eyes. He didn’t want to trigger remembering that witch who tortured him. 

“Ha, that was pretty flirty of you,” Lance said with a small laugh, and Shiro almost broke, because that sounded exactly like Lance. That laugh was the epitome of Lance. He knew he wasn’t the only one because Keith looked up at Shiro wide-eyed. 

“Indeed it was, is that okay?” Shiro asked he didn’t want to push Lance out of his comfort zone. 

“Would I have been okay with it before?” he asked, but his head turned towards the psychiatrist, along with Shiro and Keith’s. 

He reluctantly nodded. 

“Yes, yes you would have been more than okay with it before, you were quite the flirt, it made us quite jealous,” Keith said laughing back. 

Oh Shiro was ecstatic right now, it felt so good to be around both of them, both of them laughing, both of them smiling. This is what Shiro had missed. This is what Shiro needed and craved. 

“Ha, really?” 

“You were quite the loverboy, heart throb,” Shiro said interlacing his hand with Lance’s, who didn’t pull away, but didn’t necessarily reciprocate. He looked at Shiro’s hand in his, and lifted it up before bringing it to his lips to kiss. 

Lance closed his eyes before speaking, it was slow and thoughtful, “I am just wondering how I convinced the two hottest cops in the world to come over to my apartment.” 

Shiro froze and looked over at Keith. They both knew that line. Lance used it on them all the time since the first time he used it. Back when they first came over to his apartment for his movie night. After that he would always tease the two of them with that sentence when they came knocking at his door. 

* * *

 

The psychiatrist somewhat ruined their moment. Keith was no very pleased with that, because when he called them the two hottest cops in the world he was reminded of the Lance that sat on their desks and flirted with them relentlessly. He missed that Lance, he missed the Lance full of humor and creativity. The Lance who made himself laugh. 

“It was a memory, you two, you came here, to my apartment, you were holding wine and you were holding a bottle of whiskey,” Lance said pointing respectively at each of them. He was walking around the apartment now. Pointing to specific places. 

“Very good, very good,” the psychiatrist said scribbling notes faster than the speed of light. 

He was now standing next to his kitchen counter leaned up against it, “Y-you both of you, you kissed me right here. I remember, I felt so good. Ar-are we dating?

Keith looked to Shiro, because no, no they weren’t dating, Keith wanted nothing more than to say yes. In fact, so much so that he and Shiro looked over to the doctor, who probably knew the circumstances. Knew that Lance had broken up with them, but to make leaving easier. 

“Well, you see it’s somewhat complicated-” the doctor started. 

“No, please, no more lies, no more hiding things, I want to know what happened,” Lance said walking over to the couch, squeezing himself between Shiro and Keith. His blue eyes begging for answers. 

“Look we don’t think it’s a good idea, it could trigger bad memories, do you remember all those anxiety attacks you had, we are just trying to prevent those-” 

“Hey, Mr. Psychiatrist I know I am broken. This is the best I have felt in days, and I don’t even care anymore. I just want to know who I am.” 

This time Keith took the initiative, he pulled Lance into a hug, “First of all you are not broken. Second of all, I imagine this is terrifying, you trying to figure out what is happening, trying to figure out who you are. Some terrible things happened to you, and your brain is trying to protect you, we are all trying to protect you. Can you let us do that?”

Shiro pulled him in just as tightly, holding the two of them to his broad chest, his warmth spreading through both of them. 

Lance sniffled into the two of them, and stayed like that for a while, when his sniffling stopped Keith reached a hand to brush his curls to the side. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked. 

Lance pulled up, his eyes still closed, “I have to get back to this surgery- yo-your name is Keith. Your name is Keith and you are a hot sexy, brooding detective. An-and I am a surgeon, I was a surgeon.” Keith remembered that memory all too well. Lance on the operating room phone, with a gun pointed at him, he wouldn’t tell Keith anything. Nothing. 

Lance was busy lifting his hands, he was concentrating on them, only making them tremble worse. 

“L-” Shiro cut himself off before he said Lance’s name and held his hands. 

“Shiro. You walked into the operating room trying to save me from who knows what, you are the sexy leading captain who gets flustered a bit too easily.”

“That’s great work-” the psychiatrist started.  

“And I-I am Lance McClain. I had been involved in a surgery, and someone had a gun to my head as I operated. Was that it? The traumatic experience?” Lance looked so hopeful that Keith wanted to shout yes, wanted to convince Lance that the worst thing that happened to him was have a gun held to his head. 

  
  



	16. No Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it took so long, also for those of you who read my other story I am very sorry trying to figure out the right move in the next chapter.

Lance smiled. No more smells of the mental hospital. No more scratchy scrubs. No more forced eating times or surveillance. No more hidden truths. He was Lance. He was happy. He was with people who loved him. 

He rolled to face the bigger of the three, he looked beautiful in the morning light streaming through the big window. The sun dancing across his face, illuminating the scar over his nose and the white tuft of hair. He reached up to move the tufy from his face, but grey eyes opened and looked onto his own. 

“Good morning,” his lips barely moved as he spoke, making it mumbled and adorable. Before he could respond a hand fell around his waist and pulled him into the smaller body behind him. 

“Too early, everyone go back to bed,” Keith mumbled tiredly as he nuzzled his face into Lance’s back. 

Lance relished in the warmth of both men. Getting his life back together had been great so far. It had been a week since he first returned. He made so much progress in one day that the doctor decided it was best to move Lance back into his life as soon as possible, which he was very content with. 

Now of course Shiro and Keith had work most days and Lance was completely back to himself, even he knew that, which is why the doctor came by everyday along with a physical therapist. They worked through Lance’s memories, he didn’t have many, but he had some. It felt good just knowing who he was though. He was Lance McClain, surgeon, well maybe not anymore, but he was, and clearly he was a good one because have you seen his place?

“Do you know what today is?” Shiro said drawing Lance from his blissful zoning out. Lance met grey eyes again before shaking his head. 

“Today is our day off, so we get to spend all day together, just the three of us,” Shiro said moving his hand to meet Keith’s which was still draped over Lance’s hip. 

“Sounds incredible,” Lance whispered before adding his hand to theirs. 

* * *

 

Shiro climbed out of bed first and went to start making breakfast. As soon as he left the room he took a deep breath and let the smile on his face fall. He felt terrible. Absolutely terrible. They had been lying to Lance for over a week now, well this is when the psychiatrist would remind Shiro that they weren’t lying, merely omitting the truth. Which didn’t sit well with either detective in the house. Lying by omission was still ying in their book. 

No one else knew about Lance either which sucked. He still saw the sadness that consumed his precinct. He also knew that Hunk would kill him and Keith if he ever finds out, which was bound to happen sooner or later. Better start preparing the funeral arrangements. 

Plus they weren’t only lying by omission, they were letting Lance create a false sense of their relationship and reality. Keith and Shiro had never spent the night in Lance’s room before, and the first time they do is when Lance isn’t really their Lance. Not to mention the last time they saw Lance in person he broke up with them, letting him think that they were still together felt dirty and wrong, almost like they were taking advantage of him. 

_ “It’s better this way, think of it as letting the trauma come back to him slowly, he needs people who care about him right now he needs to be held and loved,” the psychiatrist said after Lance went to take a shower.  _

_ “And what if he doesn’t remember?” Keith snapped.  _

_ “Well I supposed he doesn’t remember then,” they responded. Leaving both Keith and Shiro speechless.  _

He and Keith had a number of private meetings about the situation at work, but neither of them were really sure what the right move was. They knew that lying to Lance was wrong, but they didn’t want to throw all the advice of the psychiatrist away, while they might be corrupt, they probably weren’t entirely wrong. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Shiro called setting the table, Lance rushed out and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. 

“Smells delightful, you might need to grab Keith, he had fallen back asleep as soon as you left,” Lance said with a laugh before plopping himself down at the head of the table. Funny how he unconsciously remembered certain things.

Shiro walked into the bedroom to find Keith face stuffed into the pillow, when Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder sad purple eyes met his, and without any words exchanged he understood. 

The affection Lance was showing them was great, but it all felt wrong. 

Shiro nodded before pulling Keith into a hug. Hoping to say back: all we can do is wait for now. 

A clatter got pulled their attention and they both ran to the dining room. Lance had been trying to hold his cutlery. His hands were trembling and his fork and knife strewn into his food ruining the presentation, not that Shiro cared about that. It was the frustration in Lance’s face that had him at the tan boy’s side in a second. 

“It will take time, no need to rush,” Shiro said noticing Keith take a similar stance on Lance’s other side. They both took each of his hands into theirs. 

“I-I just want my life back, and I can’t even feed myself. How will I ever do anything again?” Lance cried out. “Everytime I try to do something they begin to tremble, I can’t even hold your hands the right way, my hand just sits there. I can’t brush my teeth or feed myself or even shower myself. I can’t do anything. I couldn’t even open the door if I tried.” 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,”  Shiro hushed him, if only he could tell Lance what really happened. You were tortured and drawn through unimaginable pain, that isn’t something that can just be fixed magically. But no. Shiro can’t say any of that. 

* * *

Keith helped feed Lance, he could tell that it made Lance feel a little pathetic, but Keith actually enjoyed it a bit. Extremely put together and independent Lance finally needing Keith. It gave Keith purpose and a means to help Lance. He might not be able to help Lance figure out the truth, but at least he can keep the man alive. 

“So since it’s your day off can we go out and do something?” Lance asked, such an innocent question. Both of them were sure that Lance was probably missing fresh air and sunlight. They were given strict orders that Lance was basically under house arrest.

“Well I was hoping we could just stay here and watch some shows or movies,” Shiro quickly said, trying to squash any of Lance’s hopes to leave. 

“Oh yeah, sorry I forget how exhausting your jobs can be,” Lance said he had shrunk in posture a bit and open his mouth again for the next bite.

When they finished eating and cleaning up they got set up on the couch and started watching movie after movie. It was safer to watch movies than risk any news story of sorts to cross Lance’s path. 

Even Keith was starting to get restless on the third movie, but what else were they supposed to do with Lance? He couldn’t use his hands to play video games like they used to. They can’t really play board games either. They couldn’t go outside or leave the apartment for that matter. They were stuck doing nothing. 

“So any interesting cases?” Lance asked and both Shiro and Keith were delighted to do something other than watch another movie. 

“Well Keith is actually testifying in a huge case next week,” Shiro said before he realized what he had said. 

Yes Keith had a huge case he was testifying in next week. Only it was Lance’s case. Romelle, Pidge, and even Lotor would be making an appearance next week. And well of course her and her assistant. He wishes that the people who had arrived on scene would have just killed them. Honerva wasn’t deserving of a trial, she was responsible for so many deaths, terrible awful deaths. She was institutionally crazy, which meant that a lawyer could plead for her to go into another mental institution. Macidus would likely end up in prison for life time, they didn’t have the death penalty after all. 

“Oh really? What case?” Lance asked completely invested, Shiro shot him a look that screamed sorry, but didn’t say anything, leaving Keith completely helpless. 

“Um, well it’s a case I have had since I first met you actually. The first time I ever came over to your house I had to leave to investigate,” Keith said, trying to refrain from using any details. 

“Huh, I don’t remember how long ago did we meet?” Lance asked, making both Keith and Shiro think, it had been a little over a year now, crazy how time flies and moves so slow simultaneously. 

“Just a little over a year ago,” Keith said, reaching up to stroke Lance’s hair. 

“Really only a year? I feel like I have known you forever,” Lance said with a smile before planting a kiss on Keith’s lips. Turns out forgetting everything made Lance the same teasing flirt he was back when Shiro and Keith first met him. Back when Lance fed Shiro that donut, Keith shook the memory out of his head before he could laugh. He didn’t need to explain that to Lance. 

“Okay so back to the case,” Keith said trying to bring the attention away from answering questions about who Lance really was. “Um, it was a murder, well a few. Little to no traceable or trackable evidence.” 

“Is that why case took so long?” Lance asked. 

“Yes, we had no idea how to find the murderer, nor what they were after. Honestly the case probably would have gone down as one of my biggest accomplishments,” Keith said only Lance caught onto his word choice. 

“Would have? Why wouldn’t it? Several murders, little evidence, just over a year, I bet it drove you crazy, but figuring it out felt incredible.” 

If only the case hadn’t involved Lance. If only the case hadn’t brought everyone he ever cared about back to the surface. If only Keith had actually solved the case before it was too late. If only. 

“Well let’s just say that I may have solved the case, but we were too late. The criminal was able to pull of their finale, it was only after that we caught them,” Keith said, his face falling, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him into a hug. 

“Maybe they got away with the finale, but at least they get to be locked up now.” 

Yeah, at least. 

* * *

Lance was getting bored out of his mind, not that he would ever admit that. He could tell that Shiro and Keith were dancing around giving Lance too many details about his past. Lance had a feeling there was more to his story that anyone was letting on, but he also knew that he was still mentally unstable, he was just glad that he got to be with Keith and Shiro now. He could also tell that Shiro and Keith were getting bored too. He knew that he was somewhat on house arrest, he had just hoped that if he went out with both Shiro and Keith it would be fine. Nope. They were stuck in his apartment. 

He wondered how his life got derailed so easily, but everything is either a blur or blank, blank before the hospital, and a blur until he got here. 

He sat down at the table to start eating dinner, Shiro had just climbed out of the shower and Keith had gone back to change. 

Lance looked at the food and tried to reach for the silverware again. He knows he should wait especially after the fail this morning, but he was sick of everyone taking care of him, he wanted to be able to do something for himself. 

He was so focused on the silverware he didn’t even notice the handle to the front door jostle, let alone the sound of the key entering the keyhole. It was only when he had successfully brought a piece of salad to his mouth that he noticed someone standing in front of him. 

* * *

Something clattered again and Shiro shook his head with a small laugh, “Lance I told you to take your time with the cutlery, really there is no hurry.” 

Keith walked over to the bathroom to wrap his arms around Shiro, “Today was rough.” 

“Yes, but it is almost over,” Shiro responded with a sigh. 

There was another clatter, but this one sounded louder, Shiro called ,“Are you alright?” 

There was no responded, so Shiro and Keith rushed out to the dining room. Only for Lance to be huddled in the corner of the dining room and Hunk and Pidge to be standing at the doorway jaws both dropped. 

“Well shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope we don't know how to give Lance a break.


	17. Deserve to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been off the grid for a little while now, I also just made a new work check it out of you want, it's not an AU, but I really like it.

“Move, move now,” people were yelling, so many loud noises. Lance was being carried, or at least that is what he thought, but it was hard to tell. Everything was moving around him so quickly. What was going on? 

Lance closed his eyes, hoping to block out all the commotion. It was too much. 

He was on a beach. There was a woman sitting next to him, running her hands through his hair. On his other side a man sitting in a chair, smiling at both of them. 

“See isn’t this nice?” the woman said, but there was something off about her voice, only Lance couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Yes, very nice, I wish we could live our lives out here, forever,” the man said, his voice big and gruff, it made every hair on Lance’s body stand uncomfortably. 

“Then let’s do it, let’s leave it all behind,” she said, turning him into her arms, she held Lance tightly, almost as if she were afraid. 

“You already know the answer to that, it will never happen, and I would like it if you stopped filling your and his heads with these delusions. We will be going home tomorrow, and no beach for a while, understood?” the man said standing, he was big and tall, he was terrifying. 

“No beach, please no, papa, I love the beach,” Lance cried out, when a striking slap fell across his face, knocking him from the woman’s arms. Lance’s hand shot up to cover the stinging feeling across his face. 

“Don’t touch him like that,” the woman yelled standing up between them. 

“Move, move now,” he bellowed, it echoed through the air, it settled deep in Lance’s bones. Authority and anger rang, making Lance tremble. 

His eyes shot open before anymore of the terrifying memory could play. 

“Move, move now!”

He wasn’t sure when the tears started, but when they did they didn’t stop. 

* * *

“How could you hide this from us?” Pidge hissed, she was sitting shotgun in Shiro’s car, that Hunk was driving because he was too busy holding Lance, who was supposed to be dead. 

“We didn’t have a choice,” Keith interfered, trying to calm everyone down, it was clear that the yelling was only making Lance worse. 

“You think I give a shit? We have lots of choices in the world. There is no reason why you had to hide this truth from us. Sure hide him, tell us he needs more time to overcome whatever is going on, but really? Letting us believe he was dead?” she yelled, the hot wet angry dribbled off of her. She was furious, she was hurt, she was all sorts of things. The nights that she and Hunk had spent in complete silence. They went to his grave nearly three times a week together, Pidge went two more times than that on her own time, she could only imagine that Hunk was there everyday. 

Lance mumbled something, but it was barely audible, especially over all the commotion, but her head whipped towards him so fast when he spoke. His voice, she thought she’d never hear it again. The last she had heard it was over the television, his screams and cries flooding speakers around the city, around the world. 

Pidge took in a deep breath. She grabbed Keith’s hand and squeezed. “How long?” 

Keith looked out the window and then at Lance before back at her, “A week.” 

Pidge inhaled sharply, but maintained her cool, “How is he?” 

“Can we talk about this after we get to the hospital?” Shiro intervened, with a whispered hiss. 

“For six weeks you have let Hunk and I believe our best friend was gone. What right do you have to keep that from us? Remind me how happy you three were when all this shit went down? That’s right, Matt told me. He told me about how Lance broke up with you. You know why Matt told me? Because he knew that Hunk and I deserved to piece together what happened to our best friend. We deserve to know the whole truth, because last time I checked we have known him, cared for him, been there for him longer than you two fuckheads,” Pidge screamed at them. She isn’t sure where all this anger was coming from, honestly no one knew, she was such a tiny person and she hardly ever showed her emotions like this, but this is what happens. This is what happens when the pot finally bubbles over. 

“Pidge, please, he is shaking-” Keith started, but Pidge didn’t care, she didn’t care about anything, she wanted to be selfish in this moment. 

“No, no you don’t get to ask me things. Do you know why Hunk and I were there today? Because twice a month we have been going to Lance’s apartment to clean it up, because Lance was a clean freak who spent every weekend deep cleaning his apartment, who spent every day doing a sweep and wipe down. So we thought the least we could do in his memory was take care of it for him. Allura, Matt, even fucking Romelle knew. That’s right, Romelle, the agent, they all knew we were doing this because they weren’t selfishly thinking of themselves constantly. Have you or Shiro once talked to Hunk or myself? You haven’t said anything to us, you can barely look at us between your shared looks at one another,” Pidge said, wiping her tears away angrily, as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. 

When her eye sight cleared she expected to see Hunk’s hand, but it wasn’t. It was Lance’s, she gasped and nearly jumped away. 

“Katie Pidge Holt,” he whispered. “My adopted little sister.” 

When he stopped talking Pidge released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. His blue eyes wandered to Hunk whose eyes were glued to the road, his expression unreadable. 

“Hunk Garett, my best friend,” he said, his own eyes pooling with tears. Hunk looked into the rear view, big brown eyes full of his own tears. 

“Don’t worry buddy, we will help you, sleep okay?” Hunk said through a choked mumble, but Lance understood, he nodded and turned back into Shiro. 

Pidge closed her eyes and sunk back into her seat, she grabbed her temples and focused on letting go, at the moment Lance was the most important, not being mad at Keith and Shiro. She needed to worry about Lance. Lance who was alive, maybe not all that well, but alive. 

* * *

He was shaking, he wasn’t sure how long he had been shaking. Honestly probably since Lance first went missing. No if he is really being honest probably back when the hostage situation happened. Hunk had been on edge ever since then. Constantly haunted that something bad might happen. 

No, Hunk never knew Lance’s past, but he always assumed there was something he and his mother had been running from. Perhaps a shit life or an abusive father, but Hunk never would have guessed as large scale as it was. He always thought that Lance would share something like that with him, but obviously that was not the case. 

What was over ten years of friendship? 

Hunk shook his head, no stop, he couldn’t think like that. Obviously Lance couldn’t tell Hunk any of this, the more people that knew the more at risk he was. Even with the two people in Lance’s life who knew that witch was able to find him. Plus knowing probably would have put Hunk at risk as well, and if Hunk knows anything Lance would have never taken that risk. 

“Someone tell me what is going on,” a familiar big burly man rushed into the room. 

“Kollivan, please, this is probably going to need a bit of explaining, but we needed someone we trusted to check him out,” Keith said, he was holding Lance’s hand, despite him now being completely limp. 

Kollivan looked over the scene and closed the door, he nodded before approaching Lance. Funny how all of them simply began accepting the most impossible of situations. Kollivan busily went to work on a friend of his that should be dead, no questions asked. His face barely even surprised. 

Don’t get him wrong. Hunk wasn’t a dumb guy. He had a feeling that if Lance had survived he was never going to see him again anyway, so Hunk grew to accepting that Lance, his Lance was gone forever. There could be someone across the country who looked exactly like his Lance, but had an entirely new life and new name, but it would never be his Lance.

Well his Lance was right in front of him. Hiding for over a week by his boss and colleague. Passed out and stressed out. Obviously not fully there with his memories. But it was his Lance. 

“You know last time you were all here you made a complete mess of my hospital and violated so many rules, you are lucky that I convinced the board not to sue all of you,” Kollivan said while examining Lance. No one responded. That was right they had people coming in and out of the hospital, all of them ran out in a frenzy to come to Lance’s apartment which had been on fire. Papers were never filled out and procedures ignored. 

“What happened exactly?” Kollivan said, looking up to Hunk, only Hunk couldn’t say anything, because for some reason he wasn’t even trusted with knowing that Lance was still alive. He gestured for Keith and Shiro to take the floor. 

“He’s been suffering from post traumatic amnesia, he had a personal psychiatrist that has been tracking his progress, but at the time being he thinks that  _ the _ traumatic episode is the surgery that happened here,” Shiro started running his hand through Lance’s hair. Hunk wanted to throw Shiro out the window. Deep breaths. Being irrational wasn’t going to help anyone. He felt Pidge grab onto his arm, and squeeze it. Deep breaths. He had this. 

“He has been doing rather well, no serious episodes until today when Hunk and Pidge came over surprising all of us,” Keith said daring to give them a glare before carrying on. “He started hyperventilating and then he passed out, when we got to the car he somewhat regained consciousness again, but passed out again in Shiro’s arms.” 

Kollivan nodded and sat in silence thoughtfully while the four of them waited impatiently for answers. 

“Call the psychiatrist and the agency that Lance is being cared for by. I will talk to the psychiatric department here. The way psychiatrist is handling this is not the way I would have and I am a surgeon for crying out loud, but doctor’s orders huh?” Kollivan said with a shrug before collapsing into a chair next to the bed. He took Lance’s hand in his own. He mumbled something, but Hunk couldn’t make it out, the only thing he did manage to catch was a tear coming down his face. 

* * *

Lotor had been bed ridden for many weeks now. 

“Koltor,” he turned his head to the side to catch Acxa’s purple hair. Yes turns out money really could buy anything. With the best lawyer on his side somehow Acxa was out of prison. 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” he snorted. He didn’t want to go by his stupid fake persona anymore. He was Lotor Daibazaal. If Leandro had been brave enough to go as Leandro then Lotor would be brave enough to go by Lotor. He would love to see someone try to come after him anyway. He had fou-three of the most badass ‘assistants’ in the world and could take care of himself plenty. Plus he knows that Dayak has probably been keeping an eye on him and any Galra movement. 

“Sorry, Lotor, someone by the name of Hunk Garrett is trying to contact you. I kept trying to turn him away, but he knew your real name, so I thought I should let you know,” Lotor bolted up from his bed so quickly that he got light-headed. 

“Hand me the line now,” Lotor shouted, Acxa moved faster than light to retrieve the phone. 

He waved her out of the room for now, and lifted the phone. Why in the world was Hunk Garrett trying to contact him? 

“This is Lotor speaking,” he said. 

_ “Lotor I have news for you. Lance is alive and at the Altea Hospital right now. Turns out Voltron, Keith, and Shiro are far better at keeping secrets than I realized. As his best friend who also didn’t know about his state I thought I should inform someone else who deserved to know the truth.”  _

There was obvious pain, anger, and resentment in his voice, but Lotor understood. Detective Keith Kogane and Captain Takashi Shirogane knew of Lance and his livelihood, but not his brother or his best friend. Perhaps Lotor needed a refresher on who the hell Keith and Shiro were too Lance, but last time he checked they were barely dating, and before Lance disappeared actually broken up. Isn’t there some rule that family should be consulted first, last time he checked Shiro and Keith weren’t married to Lance. No last time he checked Lotor and one other person were the only living blood relatives of Lance. Last time Lotor checked the next closest people to family would count as Coran and Hunk. But none of his business right?

Wrong. 

“I will be there in thirty minutes.”  

* * *

“The one day I don’t come and this happens,” the psychiatrist is pacing the room practically yelling at Shiro and Keith. 

“Look it wasn’t like we had any control over guests coming over, and didn’t you tell us that all the locks had been updated? How come Hunk still had a key to the apartment?” Keith yelled back, no right now he didn’t need any more criticism. He had already been eaten out by Pidge, the constant death glare from Hunk wasn’t helping, and Kollivan’s obvious disappointment lingered in the air. 

“We had the building security upped, we didn’t realize that Lance gave a key to one of his friends,” the doctor said crossing their arms. “At this rate we might have to take him back to Voltron, this environment has proven to be too dangerous.” 

“You will do no such thing,” Lotor said walking into the room. “Years, years ago, Lance wasn’t even eighteen yet when his mother signed documents for Voltron to help the two of them out. Though Lance is now a legal adult and the binding guardian has since passed away. I do not think that an organization should be making decisions for Lance’s benefit any longer.” 

Keith was a little dumbfounded, no one had heard from Lotor or Koltor or whatever in weeks. He had been completely awol and off the grid and now somehow he finds out about Lance as soon as he comes into a public space? 

“So you think that you should be responsible for making decisions for him?” Keith snapped at him. 

“No, it should be a collective of people who knew Lance, people who can help decide what the best course of action is for his health, his well being, and him,” Lotor snapped back. 

“The papers are still legal, you know that right?” the doctor said, Keith hoped that would be the end of discussion, but perhaps that was the selfish side of him. He enjoyed the relationship he and Shiro had with Lance. It was lacking a little in sustenance, but they would build up eventually. 

The door opened again, two people in suits and all too familiar orange haired man came in. 

“Actually, there is something that you all need to see,” Coran said. 

  
  
  



	18. I Just Want You To Be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's fun to have a story that you haven't really outlined because you start writing a chapter and you surprise yourself with where it is going to go.

“I would like to thank Hunk and Matt for recalling the single most important possession in Lance’s life,” Coran began, reaching his hand out for Matt to place a vaguely familiar box. Shiro remembered seeing it the day of the fire, Matt had called Lance’s tesoros. “Lance’s treasures.”

“Last time I saw it I noticed a packet of papers, now of course, I would never snoop, but after I got a call from Pidge about Lance’s state and the stupidity of Voltron and  _ others, _ ” Matt said his glare falling on Shiro and Keith. Shiro pulled Keith closer to him, they really had thought they were doing what was best for Lance, it’s not like they were intentionally trying to hurt anyone. Matt continued, “I decided that since Lance can’t make any decisions for his actual behalf to check them.”

He picked up the papers and handed them to Kollivan, likely the least biased person in the room. “Well would you look at that,” the doctor said, flipping through the pages, a small smirk danced on the corner of his lip, he was enjoying watching everyone suffer in silence. 

“Kollivan,” Keith growled, but the doctor paid him no mind, and Shiro pulled him closer. 

“Following the death of Maria Sanchez also known as Emilia McClain, Leandro Daibazaal also known as Lance McClain acknowledges the forfeited rights of all other blood related relatives on his behalf and if the circumstances were to arise where he could not make decisions for himself he bestows the right to Doctor Kollivan Marmora,” Kollivan finished, everyone in the room stared at the doctor, what kind of joke was this? 

Shiro was about to take the paper to read it himself when the Voltron representatives took it. 

“You had to have signed that paper, why didn’t you say anything?” Keith yelled. 

“It wasn’t my right to tell anyone anything. I have mentored Lance for many years now, and I helped him through losing his mother. He surprised me when he told me his history and asked me to sign this document, but I agreed. He made a very compelling argument. As the Chief of Surgery I have to make a lot of difficult decisions, balancing the needs of the patient and the logistics of the hospital, and more. He also claimed that he saw me like a father he never had, and I couldn’t help but agree that I saw him like a son. 

“So with a lawyer I know well we got this signed, at the time Lance was too afraid to forward it to Coran or Voltron because he knew that if anyone found out about his mother’s death they’d come looking for him. Eventually he decided to just keep it to me and him in case a situation ever became compromising, he knew Voltron thought too logically,” Kollivan finished, moving the charts in his hand to reveal the same agreement. 

“If you knew this why didn’t you do anything before?” Coran asked. 

“Well I didn’t realize he was still alive until today. I attended the funeral with everyone else did I not?” Kollivan said, as calm as ever. Shiro was almost jealous. For someone who saw Lance as a son, he kept it together. 

“Now if you all will excuse me, Lance doesn’t  _ belong  _ to anyone here, and it is ultimately my decision and my decision alone that will determine how to proceed. If you wish to make a suggestion you can leave it on my desk,” Kollivan said before entering Lance’s hospital room, shortly after two security guards stood by the door. 

“What the fuck?” Shiro said, everyone turning to him in surprise, Shiro was not one to swear often. 

* * *

Lotor had to admit he was surprised to see a random doctor put in charge of his well-being, but when another doctor and friend of Lance’s, Rolo came by and told Lotor to come with him to Kollivan’s office he understood. 

Rolo shared many stories about how Kollivan and Lance would get lunch once a week together, how they worked effortlessly in surgeries, how they pushed one another to be better. He still remembered seeing Lance’s disapproval and buried anger at him when Acxa lifted a gun to Kollivan’s head during Narti’s surgery. He also remembered how Kollivan was so open to the crazy surgery just because Lance was leading it. 

“Kollivan doesn’t have a family of his own, but we could all tell that Kollivan and Lance were family by everything other than blood. A few others too. Hunk and Pidge his best friends, Matt even after they broke up. Allura was like a sister,” Rolo said, showing the one picture in Kollivan’s office to Lotor. A picture of Lance at his medical school graduation alongside Kollivan. 

“You think Kollivan will do what is best for Lance? Even if it means Lance disappearing?” Lotor asked. 

“I know he will, Kollivan would do anything for him, even if it meant giving him up,” Rolo said the ring of melancholy hollowing the air. Lotor didn’t want to imagine another funeral, didn’t want to imagine losing him again. But if it was safest for him, then he would support it. The last thing Lotor wanted was for the past to haunt them. 

* * *

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,”  Matt said pacing the halls. Honestly he couldn’t say he was that surprised to hear that Kollivan was the guardian, but Matt was worried he wouldn’t have the opportunity to say goodbye. Kollivan was very level-headed, almost too level-headed. What if he thought it was best to put Lance in a new life. Right after Matt learned he was alive. 

He looked over to where Keith and Shiro were standing, Keith’s head resting in Shiro’s chest. It took every bit of strength not to walk over there and punch them both. Not that it would faze either bulked out man, but he would crave the satisfaction of doing it. 

To think that Matt had encouraged Lance to pursue the two, well in his defense he didn’t know about all of Lance’s history, and he figured there wouldn’t be a problem supporting the two idiots. He should have known they were stupid enough to try and do what was best for Lance, and not even thinking about how it wasn’t good for him at all. He imagined Lance sitting couped up in the apartment all day. Going crazy because he loves the fresh air and interacting with people. He loved staying busy and spreading love.

And yes, he knew that Voltron had ordered them to do it, but an organization shouldn’t have responsibility over a man who was tortured and had to relive his entire fucked up past. A person who goes through that should be placed in the care of people who love him, and then once ready he can decide what is right. Because Matt knew that if Lance was afraid of his past coming to haunt him again he would disappear, not for his sake, but for his friends’ sake. That boy was just so damn self-less. 

Unlike two stupid boyfriends who took advantage of someone with barely any in-tact memory. 

“Matt stop pacing,” Pidge groaned. 

“He’ll let you see him if he decides to send him away,” the voice started the Holt siblings, but they turned to face Nyma. 

“Are you sure?” Pidge asked. 

“I am sure, he knows how much you all mean to Lance. His ultimate decision will be logical, but it won’t be heartless,” Nyma answered patting both Holt’s on the back. Matt took a deep breath, he knew she was right, and if Matt really begged, he was sure Kollivan would let him. 

After all, when the first started dating the first person Lance made him meet was Kollivan, which he thought was funny at the time, why would you introduce your boyfriend to your boss, but after that dinner he understood. Kollivan was a dad at heart, and a dad nonetheless to Lance. 

“Jesus everyone hates us,” Keith whispered, nuzzling deeper into Shiro trying to get the hateful stares off of him. 

“I know, in our defense we were just doing what we thought was best, maybe we were a little misguided, but we ultimately thought Lance would be able to see them all again,” Shiro said back, petting his boyfriend’s hair down. 

Keith nodded, but they both knew that they acted one some selfish tendencies. Waking up around Lance, feeling comfort in finally being in the loop, the ability to protect him, it all got to their heads. No they shouldn’t have been making decisions on his behalf, they knew Lance least of all. They should have been able to recognize that no matter how much they loved him. 

“Can you two come with me,” Keith turned his head to see Hunk. There was so little emotion in his eyes, it was terrifying. Hunk was always the compassionate, overly emotional one. 

Shiro nodded, and rested his hand on Keith’s hip guiding him after Hunk, they arrived in Kollivan’s office, and Hunk gestured for them to sit while Hunk pulled out his phone and called someone. 

_ “Shiro, Keith.” _

Keith recognized the voice of the doctor, “Kollivan.” 

_ “I have my close colleague Dr. Antok, a great psychiatrist here to observe the mental state of Lance, and I would like you tell us everything you know about Lance’s well being for the last week you have been with him.” _

Shiro nodded, “Anything we can do to help.” 

* * *

Coran found himself sitting at an unfairly familiar desk. It had been months, and Kollivan hadn’t replaced Lance. The only people who touched his office as it seemed were the cleaning staff as there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere. 

Coran thought about all the times he came to surprise Lance, they couldn’t be that close, it wasn’t allowed. But he often came pretending to get advice as the medical examiner. Lance had always appreciated those visits. They would enjoy coffee and treats. Gossip with the door closed. 

Coran had always tried to be a good guardian. And perhaps in the eyes of Voltron he did do a good job. But in the eyes of what a guardian should be, he didn’t feel that he had done that. And while it hurt that Lance had Kollivan’s name on that paper and not his he understood. No matter what Coran would be tied to the obligations of Voltron, his decisions would be made in the eyes of Voltron. 

“Emilia, I am so sorry,” Coran said walking to the urn on shelf. He never understood why Lance kept it here rather than his house, but he was glad he did. Otherwise Haggar would have kicked the ashes. 

“He kept her here as a reminder to save lives,” Coran turned to see Kollivan standing in the doorway. “Every time he had a surgery he would run to touch the urn and then run to operating rooms.” 

Silence hung, Coran wasn’t sure what to say. 

“You know, when I asked why the Medical Examiner always came and visited him he used to come up with all kinds of excuses before finally telling me that you were his guardian, and before you get any ideas about how he didn’t want to give away that you worked for Voltron or whatever he told me that he liked to pretend you were just the ME, just a friend, someone he could consider family. He always wished he could have known you as just the ME, he said you’d be the crazy uncle in his family, but the crazy uncle he loved with all his heart,” Kollivan said. 

Coran sighed before sitting in one of the chairs, “I always wished Voltron wouldn’t have gotten in the way of him telling me what was going on or what he was afraid of. If he got too afraid we would have had to move. And I knew that was the last thing he wanted to do.” 

Kollivan pulled out a drawer in the desk and handed Coran a picture frame, in it, a picture of Coran, Emiilia, and Lance smiling.

“I am glad he had you Kollivan, you’ll do what’s best for him.” 

* * *

Kollivan looked at the boy and ran his hand through his hair, it was longer now, longer than he normally kept it, and a little curlier than usual. It only ever looked like that when he was on-call. Running into the hospital with little time to look perfect. 

“I wish I could have protected you,” Kollivan said as a few tears pooled in his eyes. When Lance had told him he was in a program like Witness Protection he didn’t ask any questions, he didn’t want to make Lance uncomfortable or anxious. He already had already been struggling with his mother’s death. 

“Kollivan I need to see the autopsy for my mother,” Lance had said running into the office, looking like a med student studying for one too many exams without sleep. 

“Lance, I can assure you she passed from cancer,” Kollivan said, but the desperation, the fear on Lance’s face made Kollivan suck those words back in. “Alright let’s go.” 

Sure enough the cancer killed her, but he looked over every category, making sure there was nothing abnormal, and when the coast was clear in his mind he slunk to the ground of the morgue and cried, he cried tears of relief. 

“Lance is everything alright?” 

“I, I am so scared. I can’t do this without her, for Christ’s sake I wasn’t even sure her terminal cancer killed her and I watched her get sicker and sicker, and I watched surgery after surgery,” his head tucked between his hands and his knees. 

“Is there something I should be worried about Lance?” 

“Kollivan, I-I, I’m not supposed to tell anyone…” he drifted off, clearly wanting to tell someone. 

Kollivan just sat on the ground next to the young wanna-be-doctor and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Kollivan, we- no, just me now,” he said through a stifled sob. “I am running from a scary past, I just- I was worried someone found us, I was worried someone killed my mother. I am worried someone is going to kill me,” he blurted out, leaving Kollivan wide-eyed, and concerned. 

A week after that day Kollivan convinced Lance to see a psychiatrist that wasn’t from the organization protecting him. 

Two weeks after that Lance was looking much better and asked Kollivan if he’d be willing to sign a paper, he appreciated not being under the pressure of an entire organization.

“They’ll just make the decisions they want. Ones that they think will keep me safe, but I am tired of that, I want to be happy. I just want to be happy,” and the melancholy smile broke Kollivan’s heart.

“Then let’s make you happy,” Kollivan said jumping to sign papers. 

“You just want to be happy,” Kollivan whispered. Blue eyes blinked open, slow. 

“Kollivan?” 

“Hey kid,” Kollivan said ruffling his hair. They had been draining the drugs out of Lance’s system for a while now, but it was going to take a couple days, but it looked like his mind was starting to un-fog enough. 

“Where am I?” 

“Your second home,” Kollivan joked, but watched as clouds covered those blue eyes and Lance lifted his hands slowly. 

“Did you perform the surgery?” he asked, and Kollivan shook his head and watched as the hands began to tremble softly. 

“Then I guess it’s no longer a second home,” Lance said, turning his head the other direction. “What’s going on? Why do I feel so weird? Why can’t I remember right?” 

“A lot has happened, you were right, they only care about logic, safety, and making their next move. Don’t worry, I am here, and I will make sure you are happy.”

A deep sigh came from him, but he continued to stare out the window. 

_ I just want you to be happy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea who was going to be responsible for Lance before writing this chapter, but I have to say I am pretty content with Kollivan being a proud father.


End file.
